TOTAL DRAMA RUMBLE!
by catfish jones
Summary: Chris's brother has always been jealous of Chris for being famous. So he set up TDR to get back. The TDI cast's sibling will be fist fighting, Brothers fight, Sisters cheer. I made the brothers, So all i need is the readers to send ,me in 22 sisters!
1. Chapter 1

Total drama Rumble

Okay so here's the plot. Chris McLain's brother Chip, has always been jealous of Chris. When Chris got to host Total drama Island instead of him, he got real mad and decided to start his own show called Total Drama Rumble. He wants to have the siblings of the TDI cast compete, in all out school yard fights.

He wants to also upset the TDI cast by making their brothers fight each other, and their sisters cheer them on.

I have already made up 22 brothers, Now I need you all to make me the sisters and.

Here is what I need you to fill out.

Name/Nickname:

Age(has to be 13)

Sibling:

How do they act to each other:

Stereotype:

Normal attire:

Formal:

Skin tone/Race:

Swimsuit:

Pj's:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Paired up:

If so with which fighter(Ill write down my characters):

Audition tape:

Will they watch, or try to stop a fight between two of the boys on the show(Do they like watching fights):

Thanks and remember, I just need girls.

Here's my list of guys incase you want your girl paired up.(Please use the last names I have listed by the boy characters I made up.)

Craig Donaldson: Bridgette's brother

Kenny Richards: Lindsay's brother

Tweek Adler: Geoff's brother

Stanley Gilliam: Tyler's brother

Josh Nelson: Noah's brother

Joe Smith: Duncan's brother

Will Anderson: Justin's brother

Jason Hicks: Katie's brother

Aiden Taylor: Sadie's brother

Kai Sleigh: Trent's brother

Daniel Louis: Gwen's brother

Logan Speckart: Ezekiel's brother

Aaron Harington: Heather's brother

Wayne Johnson: Cody's brother

Jermaine Goodman: DJ's brother

Mark Dixon: Harold's brother

Kalup Mills: Beth's brother

Zachary Newman: Eva's brother

Tony McGill: Leshawna's brother

Willie Fisher: Owen's brother

Tom Jones: Izzy's brother

Keith Mathews: Courtney's brother

Two places that are already taken are Duncun and Cody. I had to delete the last version because i had to add some extra things to the application forms, and two people had already reviewed and it did not seem fair that their reveiws got erased so i am using their characters.


	2. My list!

_My list_

_Fay Smith: Joe_

_Kailee Donaldson: Craig_

_Chloe Gilliam: Stanley_

_Sandra Louis: Daniel_

_Wendy Mills (My oc): Kalup_

_Sarah Goodman (My oc): Jermane_

_Rebecca Newman (My oc): Zachary_

_Shannon McGill (My oc): Tony_

_May Richards: Kenny_

_Jennifer Harington: Aaron_

_Jennifer Dixon: Mark_

_Molly Sleigh: Kai_

_Jess Johnson: Wayne_

_Kassandra Jones: Tom_

_Amy Adler: Tweek_

_Kelsey Fisher (My oc): Willie_

_Lacey Taylor: Aiden_

_Allie Mary Hicks: Jason_

_Leilani Mathews: Keith_

_Michelle Speckart (My oc) : Logan_

_Nellie Anderson: Will_

_Ann Nelson: Josh_


	3. Arrivals!

TOTAL DRAMA RUMBLE!

A young man that looks similar to Chris is standing in front of the camera with his arms crossed and a smug on his face.

"Wuzzup everyone, my name is Chip Mcleane, and This is TOTAL….DRAMA….RUMBLE!"

"Okay, you all have seen my brothers show, Total Drama Island, But I have started a more interesting show. The competitors are the siblings of the TDI cast, but on my show, instead of challenges, there will be brutal fist fighting between the boys while the sisters cheer em on!" He says holding up a cheerleading pom pom and shaking it a bit. "And how do you like the uniforms I picked out?" He laughed holding up a red and white shirt that had TDR written across the front and a red skirt that stops a little below mid thigh.

Chip bursts out laughing. "The have to wear this for the first five episodes.

He smugs.

"Okay when they arrive they will know all this, today they get a free day off to socialize, get settled in, make friend etc, but tomorrow, the boys will have to go through intense training, and the next day, The fights begin! So stay tuned for TOTAL…DRAMA…RUMBLE!

The intro song was "Ride the lightning" from Metallica.

All these clips were shown while the song played

It shows,

-Willie eating three sticks of butter while Kelsey just roles her eyes.

-Stan pushing Chloe into the lake when she's about to jump in then she gets out and grabs his arm and tosses him in.

-Keith is arm wrestling with Joe while Sarah and Fay are just drinking soda they stole from Willie's cooler.

-Ann is just rolling her eyes while Josh cheers on a fight between Kai and Wayne. (when its not Showtime, Just pissed off at each other.)

-Craig and Jermane are shown training. (Craig hitting a punching bag and Jermane lifting weights)

-Kenny and Amy are trying to calm down Tweek.

-Kailee, May and Jess are shown sitting at a table and laughing.

-Jennifer (Heathers sister) is reading a book while Aaron is just bouncing a ball.

-Tom has a lighter and Mark is picking his nose,

-Logan and Michelle are just walking around the camp

-Jennifer (Harold's sister) Is just talking to Shannon

-Leilani is seen holding her ears while Cassandra babbles on and on about something she did.

-Sandra and Daniel are shown pushing the camera away from them

-Will and Nellie are shown eating with Allie and Lacey

-Tony and Zachary are pushing each other around because of how bad Leshawna and Eva did not get along.

-Kalup is just drinking a soda he also stole from Willie's cooler.

-Wendy and Rebecca are shown talking

-Ayden and Jason are just sitting around and nod at the camera, an then the whole group is sitting around a MASSIVE 30 foot bonfire as the last guitar rift of ride the lighting.

The camera then shows Chip again.

"Welcome back everyone!" He shouts. "This Total Drama Rumble, and like I had said, Instead of challenges, Big fist fights between the boys while their sisters cheer them on while wearing this!" He hold up the uniform and laughs historically. "Well anyway, Lets meet our campers!" First two are, Stanley and Chloe! Tyler's brother and sister!

"What's up guys?" He asked.

Chloe spoke first.

"CHIP YOU ARE EVIL, HOW DARE YOU SET THIS UP JUST TO GET MY BROTHER HURT!"

"Whoa, calm down Chloe, the prize is five million dollars." Chip said.

"So, it really isn't fun to win when someone has to get badly hurt." Chloe said walking straight passed Chip.

Stan did the same.

"Okay, Next is Joe and Fay! Duncan's brother and sister " Chip announced.

"What's up Chip?" Joe asked.

"Great! And what's up with you two, Excited to be here?" Chip asked.

"Yeah I am!" Joe announced. "Cause I know I'm gonna win."

"Oh, I don't know Joe. Chris said. Stan over there looks like he's ready to fight."

"No offense dude, Joe said walking over to Stan, but just hope we don't get paired up to fight."

"What makes you think you could beat me up when you first meet me?" Stan asked.

"Cause Duncan is my older brother," Joe said."

"So?" Stan shot back.

"Dood, look at these." Joe said pulling up his sleeve and flexing his muscle.

Stan rolled his eyes.

"Ok." Stan said rolling up his sleeve. Chloe and Fay looked at each other and rolled there eyes. "Look at this." Stan said flexing his muscle.

Joe's eyes got a bit big.

"Okay, well I bet I can hit harder. Joe said.

Stan held out his arm. "Go for it." Stan said.

Joe was about to punch him but Stan stopped him. "Wait!" He said.

He turned to his left. "Punch this side." He said.

"Okay." Joe said. "But what difference does it make?"

Stan smirked. "Cause my right arm is what I'm gonna hit you with after you do this." He said holding up his right fist.

Joe hesitated a second, then stepped forward and through his hardest punch into Stan's arm. Stan's arm turned red instantly.

"Okay," Stan said. Now I'm gonna hit you."

Joe nervously turned to his left. Chip took out a radio.

"Hold on, don't send the next boat yet, Joe just punched Stan and now Stan is going to hit him."

"Okay, you ready?" He asked Joe. Joe nodded nervously.

"You two ready to see this?" Stan asked Chloe and Fay.

They barely nodded.

"Okay Chip get a camera out, I'm gonna hit him."

Chip pointed a camera at them.

Stan took a step forward and with all his strength, He swung and banged his fist into Joe's arm. Joe flinched and stumbled back, almost falling into the lake, but Chip caught him.

"You okay?" Chip asked. Joes arm had a bump and a big brown spot where Stan had thrown his punch.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Joe said.

He stood upright again and went to go stand with the others.

"Okay next we have, Molly and Kai! Trent's brother and sister " Chip announced.

"Welcome Kai, Molly!" Chip said.

"Hey Chip, How's it going?" Kai replied.

"Good man." Chip answered. "And what's up with you Molly?"

Chip asked turning to her.

"I'm good Chip." Molly said.

"Awesome! Chip said. Because tomorrow, you will be watching Kai go through a intense training course to get ready for the fights." Chip said.

She looked over at Kai.

"Hope you're ready." She said.

"Yeah I know." Kai said.

They went over to the group.

"Hey. Molly said. What's up?"

"Hey, I'm Chloe." Chloe said holding out her hand.

Molly shook it.

"What's up? Molly asked shaking Chloe's hand.

"I like your jersey." Chloe answered.

"Oh thanks." Molly said smiling.

Chloe smiled back. "You into sports too?"

"Yes! Molly exclaimed. Sports and music!"

As Molly, Chloe and Fay (Who just joined the conversation) Were talking, Kai walked over to Joe and Stan. Kai saw that Joe was keeping at least two feet away from Stan.

"Hey." Kai said.

"How's it going man?" Stan asked.

"Good." Kai answered.

"What's up with you?" Kai asked turning to Joe. "And what happened to your arm?"

"Uh- Joe began but Stan cut him off.

"He wanted to see who can hit harder and I nailed him" Stan said.

"That true?" Kai asked.

Joe nodded.

"Man I miss almost everything." Kai said stomping a foot.

"Did he hit you?" Kai asked Stan.

"Yeah." Stan said, but before he could continue, they heard Chips voice again.

"Next are, Craig and Kailee! Bridgette's brother and sister!"

"Welcome you two." Chip welcomed.

"Thanks Chip." Craig said in a slight nasally voice.

"Great to be here." Kailee said wrapping an arm around Craig. "Me and my brother Craiggers-

Craig cut her off.

"Will you please stop calling me that?" Craig asked in a blank tone.

"No." She said smiling. She let go of him and went to go stand with the group. Craig followed.

Kailee immediately made friends with the other three girls.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Hey." Chloe said smiling.

"Yo." Fay said. "What's up?"

"Not much." Kailee said.

Craig walked over to the guys.

"What's up Craiggers?" Joe asked teasingly. Craig turned and hit Joe in the arm Stan had hit him in.

"OW!" Joe yelped.

Stan and Kai snickered.

"Could you not hit me where this guy already hit me?"

"Whatever." Craig said blankly.

Another boat arrived.

"Next is Jess and Wayne!" "Cody's brother and sister!" Chip acknowledged.

"Hey wuzzup?" Wayne said jumping down with Jess.

"Hey guys." Chip said. "You ready for this Wayne?"

"As long as I don't get my ass beat too bad." Wayne answered.

"You wont get beaten too bad." Jess joked. Wayne glared as they walked over to the group.

"Ok, next is Kassandra and Tom!" "Izzy's siblings!" Chip said.

The next boat pulled up, and Cassandra and Tom jumped down.

"Hey everybody!" Kassandra greeted. "My name's Kassandra but you can call me Kassy and this is my brother Tommy but you can call him Tom!"

"Uh, great thanks." Chip said.

Kassandra went to stand with the others then the next boat pulled up, and two more campers got off.

"Welcome Amy, Tweek." Chip greeted.

"AH!" Tweek yelped. Amy put a hand on Tweeks shoulder.

"Tweek, its okay."

They walk over to the rest of the campers.

When the next boat pulled up, a huge cooler was dropped then an OBESE boy jumps down followed by a skinny girl.

"Willie, Kelsey, How's it going." Chip asked.

Willie wrapped his arms around the cooler. "MY COOLER!" He snapped.

Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"Tubby." Craig muttered. Stan and Joe snickered.

"Alright next we have, Daniel and Sandra!" Gwen's siblings!

They were already off the boat.

"Hey." Sandra said.

"How's it going?" Daniel asked.

"Good." Chip said. Now you two go stand with the others we're running slightly late." Chip said.

The next boat pulled up but this one contained four people.

"What's up Jason, Aiden, Allie, Lacey."

"Hey Chip." Aiden said.

"Aiden, You and Lacey are Sadie's brother and sister, right?" Chip asked.

"Yep" Lacey said.

"And Jason and Allie are Katie's brother and sister, right? Chip asked.

"Yep." Allie answered.

"Great go over there with the others now." Chip said.

"Next we have, Kenny and May, Lindsay's siblings."

When they got down on the dock, they were surprised to see that Kenny had a sweatshirt on with the hood covering his whole face except for the ryes and nose.

"Hey everyone." May said shyly smiling.

"Hey May, Kenny." Chip said.

Kenny didn't say anything.

"Kenny, its okay, we I know what happened to you last year and we will give you a break." Chip said.

May put her arm around Kenny and they went to go stand with the group.

"Okay, Next we have, Jermane and Sarah D.J's Brother and sister!!"

A tall and muscular Boy and a slim girl stepped off the boat.

"What's up Chip." Jermane asked in a tough and deep voice.

"Hey Jermane, you ready for all this?" Chip asked.

"Oh yeah." Jermane answered.

"Great!" Chip said pleased. "You may go with the others.

Jermane went over next to Stan and Sarah with Chloe.

"Next we have, Zachary and Rebecca." "Eva's siblings."

The boat dropped the two off.

"What's up you two?" Chip asked.

"Nothin man, you?" Zachary replied.

"Just fine." Chip replied back.

"How are you Rebecca?" Chip asked.

"Just fine." She said.

They went over to stand with everyone else.

"Next we have, Shannon and Tony, Leshawna's siblings." Chip announced.

"WAZZUP Y'ALL SHANNON AND TONY ARE HERE TO WIN!" Shannon exclaimed jumping off the boat.

"I'm sure you two have a great chance with that attitude." Chip smirked.

The next boat then pulled up.

"Now, we have Mark and Jennifer, Harold's siblings!"

Mark was picking his nose and Jennifer just smacked him.

"Stop it!" She hissed.

"Fine, Gosh!" Mark said stubbornly.

They went to stand with the others.

"Next we have, Kalup and Wendy!" "Beth's siblings!"

Kalup and Wendy jumped off.

"Hey." Kalup introduced. "Awesome to be here!

"Same here." Wendy cut in. "I have real good feeling about this!"

They went to go stand with the others too.

"Next we have, Michelle and Logan!" "Ezekiel's siblings!"

"Logan, your not like Zeke are you?" Chip asked when he and Michelle jumped down.

"No." Logan said. "I don't want to be like our brother then get beat up by the girls, If you ask me, they can be just as tough as boys, sometimes tougher."

Michelle smiled, so did all the other girls.

"Well good." Chip said go on with the others.

"Okay, next we have, Leilani and Keith, Courtney's siblings!" Chip announced.

Keith jumped down followed by Leilani.

"What's up Chip?" He asked.

"Nothing Keith." Chip answered.

They went to Stand with their fellow campers.

"Next we have, Aaron and another Jennifer, Which are Heather's siblings."

The first thing, Chip said to Jennifer was, You are nothing like Heather are you?"

"No." Jennifer smiled. "I only really talk to her when I hate someone."

With that, they went to stand with the others.

"Okay, next we have Ann and Josh, Noah's siblings!"

The boat pulled up and dropped the two off.

"How's it going guys?" Chip asked

"Good." Josh said.

"This is gonna be pointless." Ann said in a bored tone.

"Don't you like watching boys beat the crap outta each other?" Chip asked.

"Its pretty stupid actually." Ann said walking over to the group.

Chip looked at Josh. Josh shrugged his shoulders and followed his sister.

"Okay, last but not least we have, Nellie and Will, Justin's Siblings!"

When they jumped off the boat, Chip said, "You look nothing like Justin Will."

"I know." Will said. "But then again I'm glad I don't.

After they went over to the group, Chip said, "Okay, You have met all the contestants, and now we shall take a short break!"

"When we come back, Get ready for all the rules and cabin arrangements."

"So stay tuned for "Total…Drama…Rumble!


	4. Rules and getting settled in

Rules, Getting settled in

"Okay, now that we're back, I am gonna give a tour of the camp, lay down the ground rules for the campers, and then they get the rest of the day off.." Chip announced. "Now lets go see what they're doing."

The camera switches to the campers sitting around the bonfire pit that is twice the size of the one on TDI. They were all talking to one another. "Dude this is gonna be brutal." Stan said to Keith. "Yeah man. Keith replied. "Everyday getting yur ass beat or beating someone's ass doesn't sound like it should really be a reality show." Keith replied

"Dude, I guarantee you at least one of us will end up in the hospital when this all over." Stan said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if one of us ended up dead." Keith replied.

"I know man." Stan sighed.

Amy glanced over at Craig and Kailee, who shot glares at her. She then turned her backs to them."Man she can be bitch, I swear." Craig said to his sister."I know." Kailee sighed. "She is pretty mean.""I really just don't get why she acts like that towards us." Craig said. "Seriously. Kailee said looking up at her brother. The only one of us in our family she is nice to is Lucy." Kialee said. Craig put his hand on her shoulder. "Well at least Tweek isn't mean to us, I mean, he's a bit strange but I think he's cool." Craig said. "Yeah." Kailee said looking over at Tweek who twitched a few times.

Chloe was busy making friends, and all the girls seemed to like her.

"Hey I'm Chloe. Chloe said to May."

"Oh hi, I'm May. She replied shaking Chloe's hand. So, uh, which boy is yur brother? May asked Chloe.

"Oh, my brother is Stanley over there. Chloe said pointing out Stan who is still talking to Keith."

May nodded. "He seems nice." She said.

"He's usually nice." Chloe said. "But at times he can be a real show off."

May giggled.

"So what's your brother like?" Chloe asked May.

"Well he's real nice, a bit shy though, he can get real protective of me and Lindsay at times though." May answered.

"Stan is the same way at times." Chloe said.

"Yeah." May said. "Most brothers can be protective."

Chloe nodded and then asked May, "Hey why does your brother wear his hood over his face like that?" "But if its personal you don't have to tell me."

"Well, he doesn't really like to talk about it." May said.

"That's okay." Chloe said. "I understand." Chip then showed up to the bonfire pit.

"Okay, campers, you'll have plenty of time to socialize later." Right now, I have to lay down the ground rules, tell you how the show is gonna work, and give you a tour of the camp." Chip explained.

Craig raised his hand.

"Why bother with the tour, we all know its gonna be a crappy run down old summer camp like on Total Drama Island." He said blankly in his nasally voice.

"Ah, now that's where you're wrong Craig." Chip said. "This place is actually a lot better than Camp Wawanakwa."

"How?" Craig asked.

"Well, Chip said, You'll see when I'm done explaining the show and the rules around here."

Craig rolled his eyes and just sat back.

"Okay, Now as you all know, on this show, All you boys will be having one on one fist fights with each other to win the five million dollar prize money."

"YEAH!" All the boys cheered.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Chip said. "Now today everyone gets today off to get settled in, but tomorrow, all the boys will be going through intense training courses tomorrow to get ready for the fights."

"Oh, yippee." Josh muttered.

"Okay, rule one." Chip began No cheap shots. So that means no trying to kick your opponent in the private area, no jabbing your fingers in their eyes, etc." Chip said.

"Sec-Chip began but before he could say anything else, a huge burp is heard that made everyone's hair flow and even knocked few people over.

Everyone turned to see Willie chugging soda like there's no tomorrow.

"What?" He asked. Everyone continued to stare.

"What the -bleep-!" Jermane exclaimed.

"Okay campers, Chip said standing up and fixing his hair, Lets continue."

"Okay rule number two, once one of you boys looses three fights you're out of the competition." "And fourth, girls have to wear this." Chip said trying to hold back Hysterical laughter holding up the uniform he had shown earlier. Everything was quiet from there. The boys all turned around at the same time with massive smiles on their faces staring at the girls. "OH MY GOD!" Craig laughed.

All the boys burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" All the girls except Kailee, snapped all at the same time.

The boys shut there mouths instantly.

"I am NOT wearing that!" Chloe said assertively.

"Me neither!" Molly snapped.

"Uh you girls are gonna wear this unless you wanna get kicked out of the competition." Chip smirked.

"Fine we'll where them." Fay muttered.

"Excellent! Now before I start the tour, I'm gonna lay down the camp rules."

Chip said.

"Rule number one, everyone must be in there cabins by twelve 'o' clock midnight."

"Rule number two, No sexual comments or contact on campgrounds. "Rule number three, No alcoholic drinks on campground, which means no beer, vodka, wine, etc."Rule number four, If I see a fight when we are not on the air-" The tone of Chips voice made the boys nervous. "THAT'D BE AWESOME!" Chip exclaimed. The boys all let out a sigh of relief.

"Now lets start the tour, then I'll assign you to your cabins."

Chip led the group over to the campgrounds, and when they got there, they were speechless. "Now here are all the cabins." Chip pointed out. There was a gravel road with ten cabins. Five on each side. "Boys get right side of the road and the girls get the left." Chip explained. "eight of these cabins have four rooms, and two of them have six, those are the last two on the end." Chip said pointing to the last two largest cabins facing each other from the either side of the road. "And over here we have the weight rooms." Chip pointed out. "For the guys, but if any of the girls want to go over there you are welcome too.""And over here are the showers, We have separate showers." "One Shower building for the girls other for the boys." "And there is the dining hall." "Unlike TDI we're actually serving real food." "And each camper gets their own changing room." "And the very BEST part, the lounges." Chip said pointing to two buildings. "The boys lounge and the girls lounge."

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"Well Craig, Chip said, Do you still think this place is a crappy run-down old summer camp?

"No." Craig replied looking around.

"Now before you all go off and enjoy the day off, I'm gonna assign you to your cabins now." Chip said. "I'll assign the boys first."

"Ok, Cabin one will be:

Stan

Kenny

Tweek and

Craig

Cabin two will be:

Keith

Tony

Aaron and

Tom

Cabin three will be:

Willie

Josh

Mark

Kalup

Cabin four will be:

Logan

Kai

Jason and

Aiden

"Cabin five will be"

Wayne

Jermane

Zachary

Joe

Will

Daniel

"Now before you boys head off to your cabins, let me announce the girl's cabins."

"Okay, Cabin one will be:

Kailee

Chloe

May

Amy

"Cabin two will be:

Rebecca

Kelsey

Michelle

Jess

"Cabin three will be:

Ann

Nellie

Leilani

Kassandra

"Cabin four will be:

Allie

Lacey

Molly

Jennifer (Dixon)

"Wait before I announce the last cabin, to make things less confusing, Jennifer Dixon, we'll just call you by Jennifer, and Jennifer Harington we'll call you by Jenny." "Okay, now where was I?" Chip skimmed down the clipboard. "Oh yeah."

Cabin five will be:

Jenny

Sandra

Shannon

Sarah

Wendy and

Fay!

"Okay, that's it, Boys go get settled in yur cabins" Chip said.

"What about us?" Chloe asked

"Oh, girls, its time for you to change into your uniforms." Chip said. Most of the girls groaned except for Kailee.

"You will find your uniforms in your changing rooms over there." Chip said pointing out the girls changing rooms.

"Your room will have your name on the door." Chip said as the girls walked over to their changing rooms,

(Cabin one on the boys side)

When Stan, Craig, Kenny, and Tweek got in their cabin, They all stared at how amazing it was. "Damn!" Craig blurted out. They all went to find their rooms. The bedrooms were all the same, And they all came with an actual bed and also a stocked mini fridge. And out in the main room, there was a T.V., and a computer, and for Tweek's sake, a coffee machine on the sink. "Damn this place is amazing!" Kenny said but the other three could hardly understand him because of his hood covering his face. "Hey, Kenny, Stan asked, You don't have to tell me if its personal, but, why do wear your hood like that?" "Well, Kenny muffled through the hood, I uh, just kinda got used to doing this since a real big snowstorm a few years ago." Kenny answered. Stan shrugged. "Good enough for me." Kenny knew what he told Stan was a massive lie. He'd tell everyone why he really wore his hood like that soon enough.

(Cabin two on boys side)

The boys in cabin two were just as amazed with their cabin as the boys in cabin one were with theirs. "Dude this is insane!" Keith said to Tony. "These cabins actually have a T.V and computer!" "And a mini fridge!" Aaron called from his room. Keith and Tony looked at each other and grinned. "This is gonna kick ass." Tony said.

(Cabin three on boys side)

Willie instantly flopped his bed, opened the cooler, and started chugging all the soda in there. Mark sat outside on the deck of the cabin, and picked his nose some more. Only Josh and Kalup seemed to be talking about how neat the cabin was. "We may be getting hurt on this show, but at least there's a hangout and stocked mini fridges." Kalup mused. "Yeah, but I'm probably gonna lose real bad." Josh said. "What makes you think that?" Kalup asked. "Havent you ever been in a fight before?""Yeah, but I really cant fight so well." Josh answerd."Well, maybe you'll get help during the training tomorrow." Kalup answered. Josh nodded hoping Kalup was right.

(Cabin four on boys side)

"Jason check it out, there's mini fridges in the rooms!" Aiden called.

"And there's a computer and T.V out here!" Jason called back. When Logan walked into his room he sat his things down on his bed and went outside to explore the island. Kai walked into his room, set his things on his bed and went to hang out in the boys lounge.

(Cabin five on the boys side)

Jermane walked into his room and opened the Mini fridge and pulled out a soda and went back to the main room. "These guys are crazy for letting me compete in this." Jermane said. "The only person who looks like they could take me is that Stan kid." "I could take you." Joe said. "Oh really?" Jermane asked. "Yeah!" Joe shot back. "I'm almost as big as you!" "Then lets fight behind the dinning hall after dinner tonight!" Jermane growled standing up. "Fine!" Joe snapped walking away. Their cabin mates walked over to Jermane. "You guys are gonna fight?" Zachary asked excitedly. "Hell yeah." Jermane said. "Oh I gotta go tell the others!" Daniel said running out of the cabin but Jermane caught him by the collar. "Only tell the guys, Okay, the girls will try to stop the whole thing!" Jermane hissed. "Right." Daniel said going to tell the others. Will and Wayne hi-fived."This gonna be awesome!" Will said."Damn right." Wayne said.

The girls had no problem finding their changing rooms. Like Chip said, they found all their names on the doors. Chloe walked into her changing room and frowned at the uniform hanging from a coat hanger in the room. "Oh my God I cant believe I have to wear this." She groaned taking it off the hanger and starting to change. Kailee stared at the uniform in her changing room, then began to laugh at how ridiculous it looked. It reminded her of when she used to be a cheerleader at her school. She was the only one of her sisters to ever do cheerleading.

"I'm SO gonna regret auditioning for this show." Michelle groaned when she looked at herself in the mirror after changing.

(Back at cabin three)

Willie had already chugged down a case and a half of soda and didn't want to drink all of it on the first day. He just lay on his bed and tried to think of something to do and then he something hit him instantly.

"Hey Mark! He called, are the girls still changing?"

"Uh, I think so." Mark replied not caring why he asked a question like that.

Willie then ran out of the cabin and went to a shed he saw behind the dinning hall. He knew just what he was gonna do.

Willie set the stool up under Molly's room first. He looked up but to his disappointment, She was tying her shoes and was done changing.

Angry, Willie moved the stool over to the next window. But this one was empty.

"Damn it!" He hissed.

He moved the stool again but all he saw was Lacey leaving the room.

The next room, he just saw Nellie putting her shoes on. Next he room, he found what he was looking for. After looking in almost all of them, he actually got lucky for the rest and was on the last one, which was Chloe's room.

Chloe was still changing she wanted to take as long as possible so she could avoid humiliation.

"Oh yeah!" He snickered.

While too caught up in watching Chloe, Willie didn't even notice Stan, who walked up and pushed Willie, causing him to fall off the stool.

He looked up in anger.

"What do you want?" He yelled.

"What the -bleep- is wrong with you?" Stan snapped as Willie stood up.

"I was trying to get some action so scram!" Willie yelled again.

Stan pushed Willie.

"Oh if its action you want, I'll give it to you, and I'll make it painful fatboy." Stan threatened pushing Willie again.

Willie pushed him back

"Don't call me fat skinny boy!" Willie threatened.

"I'm pretty damn proud to be skinny." Stan said once again pushing Willie.

Craig happened to be walking by the spot where Stan and Willie were arguing.

He pulled out a video camera, and started to record.

Willie grabbed Stan shoulder and kicked at his weak spot. Stan jumped back and pushed him again.

"GO!" He snapped pushing him harshly.

Willie pulled Stan into a headlock, and began to just slap him on top of the head.

"YOU…BETTER…STOP…PUSHING…ME!" Willie snapped between clenched teeth, unaware he wasn't actually hurting Stan. Stan then wrapped his arm around Willie's neck, pulled him down, and punched him in the face three times, then tripped rolled on the ground. Stan again punched Willie in the face, Then Willie got on top of Stan and just sat there. Craig had a big smile on his face. Stan then punched Willie twice on one side of his face, once in the other, then slapped Willie across the face. Craig burst out laughing as Willie fell off of Stan, then stood up with one eye swollen shut, and the other side all red and puffed out. "IM TELLING ON YOU!" Willie cried running away and holding his face. Craig then walked over to Stan, whose face had a red hand mark because Willie slapped him there. "Dude, now that was just plain funny!" Craig laughed. "He was spying on the girls while they were changing!" Stan said in a serious voice. "Well don't worry about it now man." Craig said. "I think he learned a lesson." "Yeah." Stan said as they walked away. But now that Stan knew how vile and disgusting Willie really was, He would be keeping an eye out for Chloe, and an eye on Willie.

He would warn all the other boys to keep and eye on Willie too. Craig already knew.

Now they were going to show the video to all the other campers.

And Willie was going to really get it once the girls know what he was doing.


	5. Willie gets hurt and Jermane fights Joe

**Willie gets hurt!**

After the fight with Willie, Stan went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face to make the red spot on the side of his face go away. Craig just told him to come find him when he finished. The first thing Craig did after Stan left, was went to find Chloe. It took a few minutes but he found her. Talking to Amy and Molly about how ridiculous the uniforms were. He ran up to her and made his announcement. "Chloe! Your brother got into a fight with Willie!"

Chloe's bottom lip quivered a bit, then she turned around trying to hold back tears. "I should have never left him." She whispered to her self and nearly started crying. "I'm gonna kill him!" She hissed. Craig tapped her shoulder. She turned around with a quick jump and wiped a tear away.

"You Okay?" Craig asked with concern.

"Hmm, oh yeah I'm fine." She said. Craig handed her the video camera. "Just hit the play button." He grinned. Chloe hesitated a moment, then hit the button.

_The video started out from the part where Willie tried to kick Stan in balls._

_Stan jumped back and pushed Willie. "GO!" He snapped. Willie then grabbed him in a headlock and started to slap Stan on top of the head. "YOU…BETTER…STOP…PUSHING…ME!" Willie yelled between clenched teeth. Stan then wrapped his arm around Willie's neck, pulled him down and punched him in the face three times. After that Stan put his leg in front of Willie's and pulled them both down to the ground. They rolled then Willie got on top of Stan and just sat there. Stan then punched Willie two times in one side of the face, once in the other, then slapped him across the face. Behind the camera you hear Craig hysterically laughing as Willie fell off of Stan and hit the ground. When Willie stood up, Craig laughed harder when Willie stood up revealing his right eye was swollen shut, and his face was red and puffed out. "I'm telling on you!" Willie cried running away and crying like a baby. Craig walked over to Stan with the camera and pointed it at his face whish had a red hand mark on it because Willie slapped him. "That was just plain funny dude!" Craig laughed. "He was spying on the girls while they were changing dude!" Stan said seriously. Then the camera shut off._

Chloe couldn't believe what she heard Stan say at the end. Her mouth was hanging open and Craig noticed. "He beat him up to protect you." He said. "You were the one Willie was spying on when Stan beat him up."

"Did he see anything." Chloe asked horrified. "Nah, Stan got there just in time" Craig assured her. Chloe stomped her foot.

"I'm soo gonna kill him." She said. Molly and Amy stepped forward. "Us too." Amy said. "In fact, lets get every girl on the island and go smack him down!" After that, Stan came along. "Smack down who?" He asked. The red spot on his face was fading away but was still noticeable. Chloe just ran up and hugged Stan. "Are you alright?" She asked. Stan hugged back. "Yeah I'm fine, wasn't about to let that fat perverted freak go spying on you while you were changing." After they let go of each other, Chloe said "Come on you guys, lets go get the other girls and let them in on this!"

As the girls started to leave Chloe turned to Stan and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She said.

"Anytime." Stan grinned. She turned and ran off following Amy and Molly.

Stan turned to Craig. "You wanna go to the weight room and work out?" Stan asked. Craig stood there him hawing with his hands behind his back and staring at the ground. "I kinda wanted to go show the video to everyone else. Stan rolled his eyes. "Okay, we'll go show everyone else." "Yes!" Craig said jumping. The two walked off to go find some of the others to show the video to.

Joe was in the work out room bench pressing. He was doing eighty pounds right now. He wanted to get pumped for his fight with Jermane. He knew Jermane had a lot of advantages. Height, muscle, experience, Joe has been in fights before, but only had like four that actually went all the way through without being broken up by an adult. Most of his fights had been in school or on school grounds and lasted only for like twenty, thirty seconds before a teacher or principle broke it up. He had benched the eighty pound weights about four times now. He had been working out for almost and hour and was sweaty as hell. He was going for five in a row when Daniel came in. Joe put the heavy weight down and walked over to his cabin mate. "What's up?" He asked gasping for air and wiping the sweat off his face and head with a towel.

"What's up Dan?" Joe asked exhaustedly.

"You ready to fight Jermane tonight?" Daniel asked. Joe managed to crack a grin. 'Yeah, I'm ready." Joe said. "Yeah ready to lose!" Daniel left the workout room laughing. "Screw you!" Joe called after him. "I'll get Zachary, Wayne and Will to help me start digging your grave!" Daniel called back.

Joe just shook his head, then went back to bench pressing.

Amy, Chloe and Molly have already gotten Sandra, Lacey, and Allie so far. "This is good so far, but we still have to get every other girl around here." Chloe said looking at the girls they have talked to so far. They continued to look for the other girls. They found Kailee, May, Jenny and Jennifer all sitting in the girl's lounge. "Hey you guys, Come here for a second." Molly called. The four got up from their seats and walked over to them. "What's up?" Kelsey asked. "Your perverted messed up brother, got beat up by Stanley for Spying on us girls while we were changing into these ridiculous uniforms!" Amy said.

Kelsey stood there a moment. Silent. "He was what?" She asked, not even caring about the statement, (Your brother got beat up by Stanley.) "Your brother was spying on all the girls while we were changing!" Molly repeated.

Kelsey ran to the bathroom and is heard throwing up. The other girls ran in to the bathroom make sure she's okay. "You alright?" Amy asked helping Kelsey up. "Yeah, I'm fine but, Now that you just told me that, How do I know Willie and his friends haven't spied on me in the past?" Kelsey asked. "Oh God!" She said clutching her stomach. "I'll be right back!" She ran back into the stall and began to throw up again. After she came back out she said, "I don't think Willie should be living in the same house with me until he gets his head straight." Kelsey groaned. "I don't think its safe for me." "We're out to rally up all the girls and we're gonna kick Willie's ass!" Chloe said. "You in?" Kelsey looked up at her. "Yeah!" She said. "I've never been so PISSED off before!" Kelsey said putting emphasis on pissed. "I've never been this embarrassed about being his sister." "Then it's settled, you're in!" Molly said. "Now lets go tell the other girls!" Chloe said as they all left the lounge.

Right now, every boy on the island, except Willie and Joe, are gathered around Craig and Stan watching the video of the fight between Stan and Willie. Jermane laughed historically. "Just rewind that part just one more time." He laughed. Craig happily rewinded again to the part where Stan Threw the finishing blows into Willie's face. "That kid cant fight worth crap!" Zachary laughed. "Damn I wish I would have been around when this happened." Daniel added.

Craig smirked. "Good thing I brought this video camera here." He said holding up the same camera he recorded the fight with. "I'm gonna try to record all the fights." Jermane put his hand on Craig's shoulder." You gonna record my fight with Joe tonight?"

"You're fighting Joe tonight?" Stan asked in astonishment. Jermane nodded. "The little bitch thinks he can take me so I told him I like to see him try."

"Dude yur gonna beat his ass." Stan said.

Craig noticed Kenny who was in the back of the group and obviously not able to see the camera real well. "Eh, guys make some room so Kenny can come watch this." Craig said. The boys made room, and Kenny was able to move up closer to see the video. Kenny laughed when Willie had started crying on the video. "Now that's one guy I wont let anywhere near May." He muffled through the hood. Not everyone understood him clearly, but they did hear (Anywhere near May) so that's all they needed to hear to get what he was saying. The guys were so busy laughing at the video, they did not even notice the girls who walked right up behind the boys. "What are you guys laughing about?" Fay asked. Craig showed the video of the fight to all the girls that haven't seen it. When it was over they all looked up at Stan. "GO STAN!" Wendy said. "Yeah Stan saved us from that fat hideous pervert!" Michelle added. "From my fat hideous pervert!" Kelsey corrected. "And we're gonna hurt him for this!" Craig held the camera up again. "I'm gonna record this!" Craig said. "Boulder beaten by cheerleaders!" Craig said. Everyone started laugh. "Even though I would normally not care what so ever about a fight, It was pretty cool of Stan to stand up for us like that," Ann said. Josh laughed. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Craig spoke up. "Come on, I want to see you girls put a beat down on Willie!"

"We're coming Craig." Kailee said walking towards him. The rest of the group followed. "Hey where's Joe?" Lacey asked. "I think he's in the weight room." Zachary said. "Figures." Fay muttered." "Trying to make his muscles bigger than any of the other guys." She looked at Jermane. "Except him."

They found Willie at the lake. He was throwing rocks into the water. His left eye had now started to open and the puffiness had gone down on his face, but he still looked pretty banged up. He wasn't upset about the fight anymore. After Stan had beat him up, He just went to his cabin and chugged down the rest of that case of soda and then went down to the lake to cool off. He turned around. When he saw Stan, he just turned back around. "What do you guys want?" He asked stubbornly. Suddenly he felt the back of his head sting. He bent over holding the back of his head and when he turned around, Chloe Slapped him in the face again. "What was that for?" Willie asked rubbing his face. Soon all the girls were all slapping Willie in the face Molly even punched in the stomach. The boys were all laughing their asses off watching their sisters put a beat down on Willie. Chloe then stepped forward again, slapped Willie in the face then kneed him where guys really don't want to be kneed at. "YEAH GET HIM CHLOE!" Stan laughed as the other boys cheered their sisters on.

"Get him Kailee!" Craig yelled holding up the camera.

"Beat his ass Sarah!" Jermane called.

"GAH!" C-come on Amy!" Tweek yelled.

"I wanna see his fat ass on the ground Molly!" Kai commanded.

While the girls continued to slap Willie, Chip was in his quarters watching the whole thing, and drinking a juice box. "Ahhhh, I love myself!" He said as he continued to watch the girls brutally beat Willie to the ground. Finally, Willie cried out, "STOP!" But the girls wouldn't stop. So after five more minutes, the boys, grabbed the girls either by the arms or the waist, and pulled them away from Willie. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Willie yelled in pain on the ground.

"For you spying on us while we were changing you pervert." Ann said.

"Seriously what's wrong with you?' May asked in a disgusted voice. While everyone else was talking to Willie, May quickly pulled Kenny aside to tell him something. "Kenny, She said putting her arms on his shoulders, Listen I don't want you to be around that kid, Okay? There is so much messed up about him, He's a sick, perverted freak who's gonna grow up to make nothing of his life." Kenny nodded and May embraced him in a hug. Willie's face was now redder then blood almost and he could barely walk considering where Chloe had kneed him.

Now that the beat down was over, everyone had gone back to doing what they were before everything started. Craig, Tweek, Kenny and Stan just decided to go watch T.V in their cabin, Jermane went with Zachary and Daniel to the boys lounge with Kai, Wayne, Will, and Logan.

All the girls went to the girls lounge to laugh about what they did to Willie.

Dinner was at six, And like Chip had said, there was real food.

"Okay campers, this is butcher." Chip said pointing to a man who looked Hispanic that was three times the size of chef. "Don't be frightened campers, He is not like Chef hatchet, but trust me if Butcher and Chef Hatchet got in a fight, Chef would not be able to speak clearly for a month!"

"Tonight we're having steak, French fries and your choice of soda." Butcher announced. The campers got their food and Chip wanted them to sit with their cabin mates for tonight.

Tweek, Kenny, Craig, and Stan sat at their table,

Keith, Tom, Tony and Aaron at their table,

Josh, Willie, Mark, and Kalup sat at their table, (Willie ate his dinner within five minutes and left.)

Logan, Jason, Aiden, and Kai at their table,

Jermane, Daniel, Zachary, Joe, Wayne and Will sat at their table. Jermane and Joe and glared at each other.

Kailee, Chloe, Amy, and May sat at their table,

Rebbeca, Kelsey, Michelle, and Jess at their table,

Ann, Nellie, Leilani, and Kassandra at their table,

Allie, Lacey, Molly, Jennifer at their table,

Jenny, Sandra, Shannon, Sarah, Wendy and Fay at their table.

After dinner, All the boys ran to the back of the dining to watch Joe and Jermane fight. When they got to the back of the Dinning, Jermane and Joe were already there. The others kept a safe distance and gave the two combatants room to fight. Craig had the video camera out and recording. Joe, and Jermane put up their fists and instantly started throwing punches at each other. Both getting nailed in the face but Joe was getting the very worst of it. Joe kept swinging back and actually connected a few of those punches into Jermane's Jaw, But all Jermane had to do was swing his hardest at Joes face and he was out. "Is he dead?" Mark asked. "No he's not dead you moron." Kai said. "He's just passed out." Jason commented. Craig shut off the camera.

Jermane picked up Joe and carried him over his shoulder. "I'll get him to bed." Jermane said taking Joe to the cabin. The other boys have all decided to go to turn in for the night too. The girls now, finally had a chance to see their cabins.

(Cabin one on girls side)

"Man this is amazing!" Chloe exclaimed walking into the cabin.

Kailee had already found her room and jumped onto the bed.

"Now this rules." She said.

Amy took the last room to avoid being close to Kailee so there wouldn't be a catfight between the two.

"May took the third room and Chloe took the second.

(Cabin two on the girls side)

Kelsey took the first room of the cabin. "Hey cool, these rooms come with mini fridges!" She called to her cabin mates. Rebecca, Jess and Michelle ran in instantly. "No way!" Rebecca squealed jumping towards it, But Kelsey got in her way. "Sorry Rebecca but this one's mine." "Okay, then… I call the next room!" Rebecca squealed again. Jess and Michelle just looked at each other then raced out of the room and a banging noise is heard followed by, "I get the third room!" What difference does it make?" Jess and Michelle arguing over who gets the third room.

(Cabin three on the girls side)

The girls in cabin three settled the decisions of the room arrangements by flipping a coin. "Okay, Ann announced, Nellie gets room one, I'm in room two, Leilani is in room three and Kassandra room four."

Kassandra laughed. "Oh sure make the psycho take the last room but its cool!" "Goodnight girls!" She said. "Man she's just like Izzy." Leilani muttered. "it's the second coming."

(Cabin four on girls side)

Lacey, Allie, Molly, and Jenifer walked into there cabins and just stood there for a moment just staring. The silence was broken when Allie and Lacey squealed. Molly smiled as she walked into her room and seeing the bed and mini fridge. And Jennifer just got in her room and jumped on the bed.

(Cabin five on the girls side)

Sandra was first to walk into the cabin. "Wow, this is actually pretty nice!" She said looking at the T.V and the computer. "And we have mini fridges in our cabins!" Wendy called after walking to her room. "Mini fridge?!" Fay said excitedly. She instantly ran to one of the rooms and claimed it hers. Sandra walked into the room she chose and sat down on the bed. "Ooo, the beds are comfortable." She said. Sarah, had gotten a soda out of her mini fridge, went to the main, room, hopped on the couch and turned on the TV. Jenny was busy unpacking and putting her clothes in the dresser next to her bed, And Shannon just joined Sarah on the couch.

All the girls, were satisfied with their cabins.

"Hey Stan what time do we have to get up for training tomorrow?" Craig called to Stan from the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"I think we have to get up like around, six am… Stan called back. Tweek spazed out. "OH GOD! SIX 'O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" He shrieked. "I HAVE TO GET MY COFFEE READY NOW THEN!" He said quickly making a pot of coffee. Stan walked over to him. "Uh dude, are you okay?"

"Huh, Uh -nng- Y-yeah I'm fine." He said. Stan didn't buy it. "Seriously Tweek, what's the matter?" Craig came out of the bathroom and tapped on Stan's shoulder. "He jazzed up on caffeine Stan." Craig whispered. "Oh, I get it now." Stan said nodding. "Come on guys, lets get to bed early so we can get up early. Kenny said walking to his room. To his cabin mate's surprise, he still had the sweatshirt on with his hood over his face but still revealing his eyes and nose. "Uh, Kenny, aren't you going to get hot in that while sleeping?" Craig asked. "I'm fine." Kenny said through the hood, his voiced still muffled. Craig shrugged his shoulders. "Night guys." He said shutting his door. "Night." The others said shutting their doors too.

After the lights in cabin one went out, Willie, snuck up to the front door and slowly opened it without making a sound. He walked straight to the center of the cabin and said, "This is for beating me up Stan." Willie hissed, letting a noxious fume blow out of his butt. He then let out a silent but deadly one. And it was deadly. Willie walked out of the cabin, leaned against the door and counted back from three. He mouthed "Three, two, one!" Then Screaming is heard inside of the cabin. Craig, Stan, Kenny and Tweek busted their bedroom doors open. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SMELL!?" Stan screamed. "DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO THAT COFFEE TWEEK!?" "GAH! NO, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO IT!" Tweek defended. "GUYS, I FEEL LIKE IM GONNA PASS OUT" Kenny muffled. "OH SHIT ME TOO!" Craig blurted. "IM GETTING THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Stan said slamming through the front door followed by the others. They all landed on the ground and rolled over each other because they tripped on the stairs, and were now gasping for breath. All the other campers had heard the screaming, and everyone in the camp was there now.

Chloe was frustrated right now. She had just fallen asleep when she had heard the screaming. "I'll go see what's wrong." She said walking towards the cabin but Stan through his arms around her and pulled her against him. "No, Chloe trust me, You will not come back out alive if you go in there!" She got out of his grip and pushed him down. "Stan please, you're being paranoid." "Chloe I am your brother and I have already saved you once today, and I'm gonna save you again, Please don't go in there!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at the four horrified boys. "What's in there the boogie monster?" She joked. Stan just laughed. "Okay, I tried to warn you but its gonna be your grave if you go in there." Chloe again jokingly rolled her eyes and went into the cabin.

"How long has it been?" Aaron asked. Tony looked at his watch. "Ten minutes." He said. By this time Stan was getting nervous for Chloe. "That's it I'm going in!" He said getting up. "I'll come too!" Zachary said. "Dude are you sure, you probably wont make it back out, I probably wont make it back!" Stan said. "Ill be fine!" Zachary said. Stan grinned. "Okay then lets go!" When they stepped inside the cabin, They put their shirts over there noses. "Oh my God!" Zachary gasped. "I know." Stan said feeling woozy. "I feel like I'm gonna faint!" "Me to!" Zachary agreed. When Stan looked down, Chloe was passed out on the floor, despite the fact it was becoming hard to breath, Stan and Zack lifted Chloe up and got her outside. When they set her down, Stan looked over at Zack and saw exactly why he wanted to help Chloe, He saw it in his eyes that, Zack liked Chloe. Chloe woke up and was like, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Stan." she said drowsily then fell back to sleep. Stan picked her up and carried her to her cabin and set her down in her bed, then left. When he got back outside he walked up to Zack and grabbed his collar. "You can date her, But you break her heart, and I swear to God I will kill you!


	6. Training day pt 1

Episode 2: Training camp! Part 1

Chip is seen standing on the dock the campers arrived on. "Welcome back to Total Drama Rumble!" He yelled to the camera. "Last time on TDR, our competitors arrived on the island, Learning some great thing about this place and I also proved Craig wrong about this place." "Stanley and Willie got into a fight because Stanley caught Willie spying on the girls while they changed into their uniforms." "And Willie got beaten up pretty badly by Stan.

(The camera showed a flashback off Stan giving the final blows to Willies face.) "And by the girls!" (Another flashback shows the girls repeatedly slapping Willie in the face) "Also, Jermane and Joe, who are cabin mates, got into a fight with each other because Joe wanted to prove, that he was able to take Jermane on." "BIG mistake!" Chip laughed while a flashback of Joe being carried by Jermane was shown. "Anyway, lets see what happens on Training day on TOTAL…DRAMA…RUMBLE!"

Ride the lightning plays once again showing all the shots in the theme song from last time.

Once again Chip is seen on the screen again but his time, he's driving on the gravel road that separates the boys and girls cabins with his Lamborghini he owns and is honking the horn and yelling, "TIME TO GET UP CAMPERS, ITS SIX IN THE MORNING!" Craig jumped in his bed. "What the hell?" He muttered, "Its six in the morning!"

Stan was no happier. "God damn it Chip!" Stan growled with hatred in his voice but to his surprise though, on the nightstand next to his bed was cup of coffee and then Tweek quickly dashed into the room wearing a white apron that said "**Decaffeinated coffee is kind of like kissing yur sister" **and a plate that had two chocolate chip waffles with sugar and chocolate sauce covering them. "Here Stan eat these, you'll feel good enough to get through the -nng- day." Tweek said. Stan took the plate, "Uh, thanks Tweek." He said. Tweek had woken up at five thirty in the morning so he could make breakfast for his cabin mates.

When Kenny woke up, he sat up and noticed the breakfast Tweek had prepared for him. "Hey, who left the waffles and coffee for me?" He muffled through his hood." Tweek understood what Kenny said, and called back to him ,"Ah, Me, Ah!" Kenny was surprised. "Oh, thanks Tweek!"

Craig was still laying down when arose to the smell of chocolate. He looked to the side of his bed and saw the waffles and an empty mug. "Uh, Thanks for the waffles but uh, I think someone drank whatever was in the mug! Craig called. "Gah!" "Sorry Craig!" Tweek called.

Kailee was first out of bed in her cabin. She walked out of her room all dressed in her uniform. She was really the only girl who didn't seem disturbed by it. May was brushing her teeth and Chloe was just staring regretfully at the uniform. Amy was still sound asleep until Chip honked the horn on the very expensive car again. She screamed, then fell off her bed onto the floor. Kailee had been walking by her room when this happened and Kailee laughed at Amy who was still sitting on the floor. "You don't have to freak out." Kailee said. As she walked away from Amy's room, Amy's hand was slowly balling into a fist. But before she decided to throw that punch, She just decided it was too early in the morning to go and start a fight. Besides, She needed her coffee. She changed into her uniform and walked outside where Chip was standing Around him was Stan, Craig, Kenny, Kailee, Tony, Nellie and Tweek, But Tweek was running around in circles sipping a mug of coffee, Amy walks right up to Tweek, and takes his mug right out of his hands right as he passes her a second time.

"Hey! Tweek yelps. "Gimmie back my coffee, Gimmie, gimmie , gimmie!" Tweek pleaded. But Amy just chugged her brothers coffee all the way down and threw the cup. "Grrr!" Tweek growled taking out another cup of coffee out of his jacket. She tried to take that one too, but Tweek reacted fast and just started running around in circles again, but Amy started chasing him. "Gimmie your coffee Tweek!"

"Never!" Tweek yelled. He was so busy trying to keep his coffee away from Amy, that he didn't notice Craig right in his path until they were both on the ground. Amy burst out laughing as she helped Tweek up. Craig stood up and walked past her muttering an insult she could not make out. "Excuse me?!" She said. Craig stopped and pulled a tube of baby powder out of his pocket and started to pour some into his right hand but Amy didn't notice. "You really want to know?" Craig asked as he finished pouring it into his hand. "Oooh I'm Sooo scared Craig!" Craig then whipped around a slapped Amy in the face with the hand he poured the baby powder hand in. Not hard enough to really hurt her, but there was baby powder all over the right side of her face. Everyone there burst out laughing. Amy turned her face back to Craig, her mouthed dropped open. She then balled her hand as Craig laughed and punched Craig in the face. Everyone stopped laughing instantly. She stood there a moment proud with her self until she heard Craig burst out laughing again. She just kicked him in the shin and left him there laughing. Everyone was shocked, except Craig. He had known Amy all his life all his life and this wasn't the first time he had been hit by her.

Chloe, May and Kailee walked outside when they heard the whole group laughing but missed what had happened, But Kailee could tell something happened when she saw a light bruise in Craig's shin and a bruise by his mouth which faded away in 15 minutes, and the fact Craig was the only one laughing. She walked over to him. "Craig! What happened to you!?" Stan answered the question for Craig. "Amy punched him in the face!" Stan laughed. Kailee instantly turned to him. "What?" She asked fiercely. Stan repeated himself. "Amy punched him in the face!"

Kailee looked over at Amy who was staring at both of them. Kailee started to make her way over to Amy. Stan took had brought Craig's video camera just in case anyone got in a fight today. He started to record. Kailee walked right over to Amy and pushed her. "Why would you just go over to my brother and hit him like that?" Was that supposed to hurt? Amy thought to her self. She just said, "Because he just slapped me in the face!" Kailee turned to Craig who was still laughing with Stan. "Craig, why would you hit a girl?" Craig just stood there trying to hold back lauhgter but was able to speak a few words. "Totally worth it." Then he and Stan broke into massive laughter. Kailee walked up to Craig. "Well Craig you got what you deserved." Then Kailee walked away.

Wayne, Jermane and Keith came over and joined them. "Morning guys." Jess smiled while her and Wayne went over and stood by Kenny and Nellie. Kenny glanced over at her and she smiled at him then turned to Wayne. Kenny blushed as he turned around. Yeah right, Keep dreaming. Kenny thought to himself. Kenny wasn't really good at asking out girls, So he quickly shrugged the idea of him and Jess out of his mind. Now, to everyones disappointment, Willie came with Kalup, Josh and Mark chugging soda. Everyone backed up, but Willie didn't know it was because no one wanted him around. He was standing by Jess and he just turned to her and burped in her face. "Hey! What was that for you fat sack of -bleep-!"

"For yesterday." Willie said smiling.

"You deserved it!" Jess snapped. "You were spying while me and the other girls were changing into this, this, ridiculous uniform!"

"Because I knew it be hot." Willie said. "Especially you." Wayne stepped forward. "DON'T YOU TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Willie asked mockingly.

Kenny saw this as an opportunity to try to get jess to notice him. He stepped forward and punched Willie in the back, but not too hard. Willie turned around. "Don't you hit me!" He yelled slapping Kenny in the face making him flinch and back up. Jess stepped in. "Hey don't you hit Kenny!" She snapped. May then stepped forward and really slapped Willie in the face. And hard. "I don't want you ever getting near my brother you sick perverted freak!" She said wrapping her arms around Kenny, who was lightly shaking in slight pain. He had not felt the full strength of the slap because of his hood.

"I'll hit him when ever I want!" Willie said pushing Kenny. Jess and Wayne now really stepped in. "Leave him alone Willie, He's way cooler than you!" Jess snapped.

Willie pushed Kenny again and then Jess and May slapped him. "Leave him alone!" Jess threatened. Or I'll beat yur ass into next week!" "So will I!" Wayne said.

"I don't care! Take this Kenny!" Willie said attempting to push Kenny, but Kenny knocked Willie's arm away and slapped him in the face.

"OHOHO!" Stan laughed as he watched what had just happened. Willie then lunged forward at Kenny, but Kenny stepped back, and Willie fell straight to the ground. Everyone just laughed. "Damn! Aaron joked, "Anyone feel that earthquake?" Everyone howled with laugher. Willie just stood up, and walked away grumbling to himself. May, Jess and Wayne walked over to Kenny, "You okay Kenny?" Jess asked sympathetically putting a hand on Kenny's shoulder. "Yeah." Kenny muffled. Wayne looked past Kenny to see Willie glaring at the four. "What are you looking at?" He snapped.

Willie just held up an "L" sign on his forehead, and walked over to the others who stepped away from him. Molly was next with Kai, Logan and Sandra to come to the pit. Chip then pulled out a megaphone and shouted into it. "COME ON, LETS GET A MOVE ON CAMPERS SO WE CAN START THIS!" Everybody was soon around the pit after Chip yelled through the megaphone.

"Why do we have to get up this early bro?" Tony asked rubbing his eyes. "I aint even all the way awake yet."

"Because, I wanted to get this started early so we wont be working too much time in the real hot part of the day."

"But I thought you said we'd be doing this ALL day." Nellie commented.

"I thought this would go all the way to tonight." Sandra added.

"No, Sandra, Besides, I don't think you girls will really be getting to hot today. "All you're doing is standing around and cheering your brothers on." "OH! Speaking of cheering, Chip said pulling two boxes out of the trunk of the Lamborghini, You girls get an accessory to your uniforms, You get the option of either using these pompoms, or if you don't want to, you don't have to."

The girls were silence. "I'm already embarrassed enough wearing this ridiculous uniform on live television." Molly growled. "I aint no cheerleader." Shannon said. "You wish!" Sandra shot. "Okay, Chip said, girls who will use these please step forward." Only a few did, the ones that did were, Allie, Lacey, Kailee, Michelle, Wendy, Kassandra, May, and Kelsey lined up and took the set of pompoms they were given. One was red, the other, white. "I don't know why you other girls freak out!" Kassandra said taking her set. "I don't mind these things at all!" "In fact, One time I- Leilani covered her mouth. "Please, its too early for any of your stories Kassy." She yawned. "Oh come on its real funny like- Leilani covered her mouth again. "Too early!"

"Okay!" Chip announced. "Its time to start and since we have all of you here- He stopped "Where's Chloe?" He asked. Everyone looked around. "Stan, where'd your sister go?" Stan looked at the spot Chloe used to be standing at and sighed. "Ill go find her." He said. "I'll go with you Stan." Zachary said. Stan looked at him. "Fine come on." Stan said.

As they were walking Stan and Zachary stopped for a second. "Listen buster, Later on when we get a break from the training, I want you in the boys lounge." He said. "I'm gonna give you a couple tips of what not to do with my sister, if you guys start going out." Stan said. Zachary barely nodded. "Okay."

As Stan And Zack walked calling for Chloe, a hand stuck out of the bottom of a bush, and grabbed Stan's ankle causing him to fall.

"What the heck." He said to himself. Zack helped him back up And Stan looked in the bush, and found his sister. "Chloe, what are you doing behind this bush?" He asked. Chloe quickly stood up and covered his mouth. "Shh, Chip will hear us!" She panicked. Stan grabbed Chloe's leg and began to pull her out. "Come on Chloe, you know you cant stay in there all day!" Chloe was desperately trying to claw her way back behind the bush. "If I have to wear this I'm not going anywhere!" Stan pulled even harder. "Come on Chloe, you have to come out sometime!"

Chloe pulled her leg free from Stan's grip and got back in the bush. "No I don't!" Stan slapped his forehead. He grabbed Chloe's leg again. "Oh come on Chloe, You want the money right?" He asked pulling. Chloe kept clawing to try to get back in the bush, but Stan finally managed to get her out. She tried getting back in the bush again, but Stan pulled her up. "Chloe, come on, we're trying to win five million dollars!" Chloe just growled, then pulled her shirt down over the skirt. "I hate my life." She muttered. "Oh hush Chloe." Stan said. She stuck her tongue out at him and then they walked back to camp.

"Chloe what's wrong?" Zachary asked. "Don't you want to win five million dollars?"

Chloe looked up in shock of the question she was just asked. "Of course I do, I JUST HATE THIS MOTHER FUCKING OUTFIT!" Stan then put a hand on her shoulder. "Get used to it cause you're going to be wearing it for a while." Stan smirked.

Chloe wagged her finger in Stan's face. "If anything Stan, you should be wearing this, I'm way tougher than you." Stan jaw dropped and his face turned red he was so embarrassed. Zachary burst out laughing. "SHUT YUR MOUTH ZACHARY BEFORE I THROW YUR ASS IN THE LAKE!" Stan snapped. Chloe walked in front of Stan. "DON'T BULLY PEOPLE!" She yelled. "IM NOT BULLYING!" Stan yelled back. Chloe through her arms in the air and stormed off with Zachary following behind her snickering.

"EH! DON'T THINK I CANT HERE YOU LAUGHING ZACHARY!" Stan yelled up to Zachary. He started running after them. "Come on Zack, you got something to say to me?"

Zachary turned around with fear written all over his face. "Uh, uh, AHHHH!" Zachary screamed starting to run with his arms flinging in the air. Stan started to chase after him. "COME HERE ZACK, WANTS TO MEET YOUR FACE!" Stan called. He wasn't really planning on hitting him, He just wanted to scare him.

"GOD HELP ME!" Zachary screamed at the top of his lungs.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT ZACK! SCREAM LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!' Stan yelled. Chloe stopped and turned around. "STAN YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU SEXIST BASTARD?" She screamed.

"FOR GODS SAKE, WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE BEEN BORN A GIRLY SISTER?" Stan says annoyed. Chloe then stomped her foot, then grabbed Stan by the collar and dragged him all the way back to the cabins and took him into one and then switched their outfits so now that Stan was wearing the cheerleading outfit! Stan looked in a mirror and screamed with horror. "WHAT THE -BLEEP-!" "WHY THE -BLEEP-WOULD YOU DO THIS?"

Chloe smirked, Hey, at least I didn't switch our underwear. Stan nearly passed out at that thought.

Chloe then left the cabin with Stan's black shirt and blue pants. Stan looked out the window. No one was around so he took off and made it safely to his cabin, But when he got there, Craig, Kenny, and Tweek were all in there staring at Stan with blank expressions.

"Any of you laugh, And neither of you will ever be seen again!" Stan growled. The other boys did as Stan said and Kept their mouths shut as Stan changed into a set of his own clothes.

"Okay guys, listen, we are gonna get Chloe!" He said when he came out of his room just finishing putting on a blank red t-shirt.

"Why would you wanna get your sister?" Kenny muffled.

"Because Kenny, she is the one who did that to me!" Stan said. Trying not to lose it.

Kenny could tell Stan was real mad so he slouched in the chair he was in and didn't say anything else.

"Okay, Stan said, this is what we're gonna do."

After Chloe had changed her and Stan's outfits, She just walked back to her cabin. "He guys, what are you all doing in here." Chloe asked Kailee.

"When Stan and Zachary went out to find you, Chip said we could rest up for a little bit till they found you." May and Amy looked at Chloe for a second.

"Uh, Chloe, why are you wearing that outfit." Amy asked looking at the black T-shirt and blue pants. Chloe smiled at her.

"These are Stan's clothes." She said. The other girls looked confused so Chloe added onto that sentence. "And Stan is wearing the uniform." She said smirking.

Smiles grew on her cabin mates faces and they all burst out laughing.

"No way!" Kailee exclaimed. "How did you pull that off?"

"I just did." Chloe smiled. "If any of you have a camera, I'll go take a picture of him." May took a camera out of her bag she had in her room and handed it to Chloe.

"I'll be right back!" Chloe said smiling. She left the cabin and went across the road to her brother's cabin she waited but all of a sudden, She felt two sets of hands clamp on her wrists and when she looked back, Tweek had her right wrist, and Kenny had her left. "What the heck are you guys doing?" She asked struggling. When she looked back Stan and Craig to her just appeared out of nowhere and pulled her to the ground.

"Ahh, what are you guys doing?" Chloe demanded. The boys did not answer. Instead they pined her down, and Craig took out a black marker and drew a mustache, glasses, and little dots all over her face, Tweek took out a goofy looking red afro wig, and stuck it on her head, And Stan took out the cheerleading shirt and stuck it on Chloe, then put the skirt on the wig, then ran away.

Chloe stood up and walked to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror.

"Stan." She growled. "You are so dead!" She took the wig off, then washed off her face. When she walked back out, She saw Tweek standing about ten yards away. She walked a bit closer to him, then through the wig at his face. "AH! IVE BEEN ATTACKED!" He shrieked. "DO SOMETHING, DO SOMEHTING, I'M GONNA DIE!" He screamed running away.

Chloe walked back to her cabin.

"Well, did you get the picture?" my asked excitedly. Chloe shook her head.

"No, instead I got jumped by my brother and your brothers." She said miserably. "Is it okay if I humiliate them?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." Kailee said

"I don't mind." Amy said.

May looked hesitant. "Uh, c-could you maybe just give Kenny a warning?" She asked. Chloe could see in her eyes that that May really was worried about something regarding Kenny, So she went along with it.

"Okay." Chloe said. "Kailee, Amy, I'm going to get Craig and Tweek tonight!"

After fifteen more minutes, Chips voice is heard.

"OKAY CAMPERS COME ON NOW ITS TIME FOR THE BOYS TO START TODAYS TRAINING TO GET READY FOR TOMORROWS FIGHTS!"

Everyone was instantly outside and Chloe was once again, Stuck in that cheerleading uniform to avoid being kicked out.

"Okay boys." Chip announced, "The first training course you will go through today is, Death Pit!" He said in a dramatic voice.

He then pointed to a obstacle course that contained, spikes, a mud pit, a pool of piranhas.

"Then, you will have to run around the whole island with shackles on your ankles, with booby traps such as, Holes covered by leaves and dynamite will be hidden in the ground!"

"Oh come on, You're not seriously gonna make us do that?" Wayne asked in a frightened voice.

"Oh yeah Wayne," Chip said. "I'm not joking.

Wayne felt like he was gonna faint. "I'll be right back." He said. "I really have to go to the bathroom!"

He ran off to the bathroom and the Chip announced the rest of his sentence. "Okay, when Wayne gets back, He said, It'll be time to start!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know there wasn't much about the training, but the next two chapters will be loaded with drama and intense training. Oh, and I like to give a lot of credit to "Angelcandy55" and "edwardcullenrocksmysoxs!" for a lot of the ideas and lines in this chapter! Anyway, the next chapter might be up by tomorrow night! Stay tooned!


	7. Training day pt 2

The training begins!

"Okay, now we're back on TDR training day." Chip comments. "Right now as we speak, the boys are getting ready to go through the obstacle course known as, the "Death pit!" They will have to avoid, a piranha pool, slip through muddy trails, there are spikes cornering around the course, And after they make it through all that, They will have to put these chains around their legs, then run around the whole island while trying to avoid, hidden dynamite, and holes all in the ground covered by leaves and sticks!" "Oh, and it looks like the boys are ready!"

(Camera switches to the campers)

Neither of the boys had a shirt on, except Kenny. Who still kept the sweatshirt on with the hood still covering his face.

"Kenny, Craig asked, Are you sure you don't wanna take off the sweatshirt? It might get pretty hot under there." Kenny shrugged.

"I'll be fine." He muffled.

"Kenny, Craig has a point man, You could get heatstroke under there." Keith, who was standing next to him said with concern.

"I'll be fine." Kenny reassured. "I am used to this, I don't get Heatstroke too easily."

Stan just decided that he was getting that hood off Kenny and then grabbed him and tried to take the hoodie off of Kenny, but Kenny whipped around and pushed Stan off him. "What are you doing dude?" He muffled."

"Dude just take the hood off, you're gonna get heatstroke." Stan said.

"Dude stop!" Kenny snapped through the hood. "I'm gonna be fine."

Chloe walked over and grabbed Stan by the shoulders pulling him off Kenny. "What did I say about bullying Stan?" She asked tapping her foot.

"What part of preventing this kid from getting heatstroke is bullying?" Stan asked annoyed.

"If he wants to keep the sweatshirt on, let him." Chloe said standing real close to Kenny.

Zachary instantly got a jealous look on his face. He walked over to kenny and pushed him down. "STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" He snapped.

Stan glared at him. "GIRLFRIEND?"

Chloe looked at him confused. "Girlfriend?"

Zachary's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "Uh, I mean girl that's a friend hehe." He stuttered.

Rebecca and Kelsey started to giggle. "OOOOH, He likes her!" Rebecca laughed. "My baby brother has a crush."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, I'm just as old as you are!" Zachary said even more embarrassed.

"Yeah, but I am a few minutes older Zachary." Rebecca laughed.

Zachary decided the only way to get out of this was to fight Kenny. "He instantly turned to him. "Come on Kenny, we're gonna fight!" He snapped.

"What, no, why would I fight you?" Kenny asked.

"Because I want to!" Zachary yelled at the smaller boy. Zachary started to walk towards Kenny making Kenny start to back up. Kenny looked around for May but she wasn't there for some reason. Probably went to the bathroom. "Guess I'm just gonna have to do this. Kenny thought to himself.

"Oh my God!" "No Zacky, don't do it!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Zachary took a swing at Kenny but Kenny dodged it then brought his fist around and decked Zachary in the face with a hook shot causing Zack to fall to all fours.

"OH!" Stan exclaimed. "Get him Kenny!" As Zachary was getting back up to go back at Kenny, Kenny kicked him in the stomach and Zachary fell back down. "OH, YEAH THAT'S RIGHT KENNY KEEP HIM DOWN!" Craig cheered.

Kenny then took another swing at Zack while he was on the ground but Zack rolled out of the way and kicked Kenny in the leg.

Kenny then got over Zack and punched him three more times. One punch in the back, one in the ribs and another in the face.

"Dude, calm down, I didn't do anything to you!" Kenny yelled through the hood.

Zack looked up in pain at Kenny. "Fuck you and your sister!" Kenny then decked Zack in the forehead as hard as he could while he still lay on the ground. "OHHHH!" Everyone screamed in shock.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MAY AGAIN!" Kenny yelled.

May had just walked out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" she asked looking down at Zachary.

"Well, Zack just called Chloe his girlfriend, started a fight with Kenny, then got his ass beat." Josh explained.

Ann walked up next to her brother. "I don't understand what seriously makes people so dumb and so violent that they're gonna hurt each other to work out their problems."

May glared at Zachary. "Kenny better not be hurt!"

She walked over to him but before she could say a word, Kenny started to apologize to her for fighting.

"May, I'm really sorry, I didn't want to fight, but Zack just ran at me trying to hit me, so I didn't know how to get out of it so I just fought back, and then he insulted you so I hit him harder and- May cut him off. "Kenny, its okay, I just want to know if you're okay." She said in a voice that was soothing to Kenny. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did he hit you at all?" May asked even more concerned.

Kenny shrugged. "He kicked me in the leg." He muffled.

She hugged him. "Please tell me it didn't hurt."

"Not really." Kenny muffled again.

By now, Butcher had come along and put Zachary on a stretcher. "Come on kid, you have to get some ice on your face. Looks like you've been hit with a rock or something."

When he was passing Kenny, he turned to him "You pretty tough for such a shy little fella." He said as he continued to push the stretcher that contained Zachary.

After about fifteen minutes after the onslaught that had just occurred, Chip finally shows up. "Okay boys, Its time to start the training, So get serious."

"Chip, why do they have to do this? They're just gonna be sore and to tired to fight." Lacey commented.

"Trust me Lacey, I'm not gonna work them so hard that they cant move." Chip replied to Lacey's comment. "But they may fell sore when its all over."

"Well, What if someone gets hurt while going through the obstacle course?" Lacey asked again.

"Well then they'll go to the infirmary like, uh, Zack." Chip said pointing to Butcher who wheeled Zachary into the infirmary.

"Uh, Chip, Rebecca called, could I go and stay with Zack while he recovers?"

"Just because he's your brother." Chip said.

Rebecca then turned and ran off to the infirmary to be with her brother.

"Okay, boys its time to start training, and girls its time to start cheering, Oh, Chloe that reminds me, Do you wanna use these pompoms?" Chip asked.

Chloe was about to snap at Chip, but then got an idea.

"Fine." She grumbled taking them. She would pull off the prank she thought of at night.

'Okay everyone, Lets go!"

Chip led everyone to the beginning of the Death pit.

"Well campers, here it is, The Death pit!" All the boys looked terrified, except for Stan and Jermane.

"Doesn't look so bad to me." Stan said.

"Anyone could make it through that." Jermane agreed.

"Oh, so I guess this isn't enough for you two tough guys?" Chip asked mockingly.

"We could take a lot more than this." Jermane said. "Right Stan?"

"Hell yeah." Stan agreed.

"Okay then Stan, Jermane, you two get to go through the obstacle course five times in a row with no beaks." Chip said. Jermane and Stan looked at each other.

"Uh, never mind, this is enough." Jermane said.

"Yeah its enough." Stan agreed.

"Good now boys, get on the starting line." Chip said. The boys directed themselves to the starting line. "Okay guys, first, you'll have to crawl through the mud pit, which contains cannons on the side of the pit that shoots mud at you guys, and spikes at all the side along with the cannons so you cant get out unless you quit, Then you'll have to walk over a pool of piranhas, on a eight inch wide and one inch thick piece of wood, and then, you boys have to wear these chains around your legs and run around the whole island!" Chip finished. "Am I clear." The boys nodded, then Chip took out a pistol. "Okay, on your mark, get set, GO!" Chip yelled firing the pistol. The boys instantly jumped into the mud pit and started to crawl through.

"Come on Tom!" Kassandra cheered. "You can beat them."

"Come on Craiggers!" Kailee cheered.

"Stan you'd better not lose this!" Chloe called.

Right now, Jermane and Stan were ahead of all the other boys, and have been shot with a lot of mud that was fired from the cannons.

"Damn it Chip." Craig growled as a blast of mud from one of the cannons hit him in the face.

"GAH, CRAIG HELP ME IVE BEEN HIT, IVE BEEN HIT!" Tweek shrieked from behind. Craig turned his head around to make sure Tweek was okay. To his surprise, Tweek was not only hit by a mud cannon, his shirt was stuck on one of the spikes. Craig crawled back to Tweeks aide and got his shirt off the spike.

"You okay?" Craig asked.

"GAH, I'm fine!" Tweek assured Craig quickly starting to crawl again.

(Meanwhile)

When Zack woke up, The first thing he felt was a cold feeling on the side of his face that also relived the pain he felt.

"Finally, you're awake." Rebecca said.

"What happened?" Zachary asked. "Why do I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks?"

"You got in a fight with Kenny." Rebecca said holding the icepack on Zack's face. Zack looked at the other empty beds. "Where's Kenny?" Zack asked looking back up at his sister.

"He didn't have to come here." Rebecca said.

"Why?"

"Because you didn't hurt him."

"You mean I didn't hit him once?" Zack asked.

"Well, you did kick him in the leg, but then he ended you from there."

"Oh, well I guess I did kind of deserve this, I did start the fight didn't I?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah. You did." Rebecca said smiling at Zack."

(Back at the course)

Aiden was coming right up behind Kalup. Who had just avoided a blast from one of the mud cannons. As Aiden was starting to pass Kalup, Kalup splashed some mud into Aiden's face and got back ahead of him.

"Come on Aiden, Don't let him get in front of you!" Lacey called.

Aiden quickly caught up with Kalup again, Aiden grabbed Kalup's ankle but Kalup yanked his ankle free from Aiden's grip. "Damn it!" Aiden hissed.

"Aiden, come on get him!" Lacey called again. As Kalup continued to get ahead of him, Aiden once again grabbed his ankle and pulled him back, and pushed him and Kalup push Aiden all the way down and continued to get ahead of Aiden. Aiden decided to let Kalup go and just try not to fall behind anymore. "I'll get him later." Aiden told himself. He started to crawl again.

"Come on guys." Chip said over the loud speaker. "Stan and Jermane are the closest to winning so far." Keith, Logan, Tony and Jason started to pick up the paste, and catch up.

"Come on Craiggers, you can do it!" Kailee cheered even louder.

"Tweek if you don't survive I get dibs on your coffee!" Amy called.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! NO FREAKIN WAY!" Tweek screamed. He grabbed Craig by the shoulder, and began to crawl faster than any of the others while dragging Craig along. He didn't worry about Kenny or Stan because of how far ahead they were.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Tweek screamed knocking everyone else aside. "IM DOING IT FOR THE COFFEE!" Craig looked at him. "You're doing it because of addiction." Tweek glanced at Craig. "GAH, NOT TRUE!"

"Uh, yeah it- Craig began but Tweek cut him off. "NOT TRUE!"

Stan and Jermane are now right next to each other. "You holding up Stan?" Jermane asked. "Just fine!" Stan answered. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" Jermane assured him.

Daniel was still pretty far back, but wasn't dead last. "I'm not coming in this far behind." He told himself. As he quickly crawled through the mud, he was instantly shot by one of the mud cannons. "At least I'm not doing as bad as Willie." He told himself. He looked back at the enormous kid struggling to get through the mud.

(Back at the infirmary)

Zack and Rebecca watched the everything that was happening at the obstacle course. "Jesus there's a lot of things weird about Tweek." Zack commented. Rebecca laughed. "He does seem a bit strange at times." Zack still had an ice pack on his face from the fight with Kenny.

"Hey Rebecca, does my face look any better?" Zack asked.

"Uh Zack, since when has your face ever looked better than it is right now?" Rebecca asked smirking at her brother.

"Hey!" Zack said looking at her.

"Oh, calm down Zacky I was just kidding." She said hugging him. "Don't be mad."

(Back at the course)

"Come on Kai!" Molly cheered. "I spent a lot of time getting you ready for this show! Don't let all that hard work go to waste!" Her brother quickly plowed through Jason then got slammed by Will who continued to keep going on. Kai quickly got back up and started to go as fast as he could. "I'm not gonna -bleep- lose this!" Kai snarled. He caught up to Will and knocked him down and got ahead.

"Yeah that's right Kai, keep going!" Molly cheered even louder.

Jermane and Stan were the first ones out of the mud pit. "Congratulations you two." Chip said. "Since you two were the first out of the mud pit, You two go to the dining hall to get a drink and a snack from Butcher, while we wait for the others to get out."

Jermane and Stan high-fived each other, then started to make their way to the mess hall but before they could even walk more than ten feet, Chloe and Sarah instantly jumped on Stan and jermane giving them huge hugs. "You guys made it!" Chloe said excitedly.

"I know, because we're awesome!" Jermane said wrapping an arm around Stan."

"That's how Mama and DJ wanted it done Jermane!" Sarah said hugging Jermane.

"Tyler would have never made it through that." Chloe said.

"Like he can even make it through a regular gym obstacle course." Stan commented. Chloe laughed and hugged Stan again. "Tyler could never beat us at anything." Chloe laughed. "But then again, neither could you!" Stan squeezed his hug a little tighter. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Chloe could tell he was trying to hold back laughter so she did something that she knew would make him let go. She jabbed her finger into Stan's rib which made him jump a bit, then Chloe got Stan in a full nelson. "You tap?" She asked laughing."Never!" Stan said trying to ignore the pain.

"Yeah that's right, Stan!" Jermane laughed. "Don't let her get you!"

"Chloe you can get him to tap!" Sarah cheered. The four were having so much fun and laughing, they did not even notice Kenny walk up. "Hey guys." He muffled. Jermane seemed pleased to see him.

"What's up Kenny? Eh what happened with you and Zack was one of the funniest things I've ever seen!" Jermane said in delighted voice.

"Please, don't bring that up." Kenny said. "I already feel bad enough."

"Why?" Jermane asked. "He pretty much asked for it."

"Yeah but I didn't really realize how bad I hurt him till he was carried away on that stretcher." Kenny muffled. May walked up behind Kenny, And hugged him from behind. "I'm proud of you Kenny." She said.

"Hey Kenny, would going to apologize to Zack make you feel better buddy?" Stan asked. Kenny nodded.

"Hey we're going to go see Zack, you two coming?" Chloe asked turning to Jermane and Sarah.

"Nah, I'm fine." Jermane said. "I'm going to the mess hall now."

"Me too." Sarah said.

"Alright see you guys in a little bit." Chloe said.

When Kenny, Chloe, May and Stan got to the infirmary, Chloe told the three to wait outside. "I'll go in to make sure he's not mad about the fight." She said. When she walked inside, Zack was laying down in one of the beds, still holding an ice pack over his face. He looked up when Chloe walked in. "Oh, hey Chloe." He said his face turning red.

"You know May is my friend." Chloe said.

Zack instantly knew what Chloe was getting at. Oh shit! He thought. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "Its just that I was getting hit with all those comments outside, I just didn't know what to do. Its just that the word fight, was the first thing to come to mind." Zack said. Chloe smiled. "Yeah, but look where that got ya."

" Yeah, and I need to ask you something." Zack said slowly.

"Yes?" Chloe said, She thought he was going to ask her out.

"Did I hit Kenny at ALL?" Zachary asked putting emphasis on all.

Chloe held back a frown. "Well, you kicked him…But then he hit you even harder and you were out."

"Ah man." Zack groaned. "That's what Rebecca said."

"Well, uh I could make it better." Chloe said smiling.

"How?" Zack asked.

"Like this." Chloe said leaning forward.

YES! Zachary screamed in his mind. YES, YES!

Just as Chloe's lips were about to connect with Zack's lips, Stan just walked in. "What's up Zack." He asked.

"Hey Stan, could you uh, go get Zack some uh, uh, ice?" Chloe asked in hopes that Stan would leave for just a minute. She was scared of how much worse Zack would look if Stan had caught them kissing.

"Uh, sure." Stan said turning to the freezer and taking out an icepack and tossing it to Chloe.

"Uh, Stan could you leave for a minute?" Zack asked.

"Why?" Stan asked.

When Kenny, Chloe, May and Stan got to the infirmary, Chloe told the three to wait outside. "I'll go in to make sure he's not mad about the fight." She said. When she walked inside, Zack was laying down in one of the beds, still holding an ice pack over his face. He looked up when Chloe walked in. "Oh, hey Chloe." He said his face turning red.

"You know May is my friend." Chloe said.

Zack instantly knew what Chloe was getting at. Oh shit! He thought. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "Its just that I was getting hit with all those comments outside, I just didn't know what to do. Its just that the word fight, was the first thing to come to mind." Zack said. Chloe smiled. "Yeah, but look where that got ya."

" Yeah, and I need to ask you something." Zack said slowly.

"Yes?" Chloe said, She thought he was going to ask her out.

"Did I hit Kenny at ALL?" Zachary asked putting emphasis on all.

Chloe held back a frown. "Well, you kicked him…But then he hit you even harder and you were out."

"Ah man." Zack groaned. "That's what Rebecca said."

"Well, uh I could make it better." Chloe said smiling.

"How?" Zack asked.

"Like this." Chloe said leaning forward.

YES! Zachary screamed in his mind. YES, YES!

Just as Chloe's lips were about to connect with Zack's lips, Stan just walked in. "What's up Zack." He asked.

"Hey Stan, could you uh, go get Zack some uh, uh, ice?" Chloe asked in hopes that Stan would leave for just a minute. She was scared of how much worse Zack would look if Stan had caught them kissing.

"Uh, sure." Stan said turning to the freezer and taking out an icepack and tossing it to Chloe.

"Uh, Stan could you leave for a minute?" Zack asked.

"Why?" Stan asked.

Chloe's face turned red with embarrassment, then she went out of the room

"NO, PLEASE CHLOE COME BACK NOOO!" He cried.

"What were you guys gonna do?" Stan glared at Zack.

"WE WERE GONNA KISS, TILL YOU BARDGED IN AND RUINED IT!"

As Chloe walked, She heard a scream so high pitched from the infirmary, She could have mistaken it for one of the other girls screaming. She then heard Stan yell, "YOU MOTHER -BLEEEP- DONT YOU EVER -BLEEEEEP-TOUCH MY SISTER!" And then a lot of banging. Chloe bit her lip and started to cry. Kailee and Molly then showed up while their brothers, were seen in the background walking to the dining hall.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Kailee asked. Chloe looked up at Kailee with tears still running down her cheeks.

"Well, this is what happened." Chloe sobbed.

(Back at Course)

"COME ON GUYS LETS GET A MOVE ON!" Chip Called. "You guys are lagging!"

Daniel was the next closest to finishing. "I'm almost there." He grunted to himself. As soon as he saw the end, He jumped out and stood up with his legs wobbling. "I made it!" He said proudly. "I just wish I had the strength to walk." He said clasping. Again, Butcher came by with another stretcher and plopped Daniel on it. "Ow." He moaned.

Butcher chuckled. "I knew this would be hell for some of these boys."

"Right you were my friend. Chip laughed. Right you were."

As Butcher rolled Daniel away, Daniel looked up at Chip. "Do I still have to do the rest of the course?"

"Yes you do Daniel, Trust me once you rest up and then get a drink, you'll feel better." Chip assured.

Daniel just turned away.

When Joe had finished, Chip said, "Joe, I expected you to finish after Stan and Jermane."

"Shut up." Joe snarled. "I've put up with a lot of crap since I got here."

"Yeah, like, almost getting hit into the lake by Stan, then getting in a fight with Jermane?" Chip teased.

"Yeah." Joe said.

Josh and Ann walked up to Joe. "Dude what took you so long?" Josh asked.

"I'm just tired okay." Joe answered.

"Well that's why I went to bed at ten." Josh smirked.

"Shut up Josh!" Joe snapped.

"You know, Sometimes you boys can really be idiots." Ann commented. "Most of the time, You think fighting is the only way to solve problems."

"Yeah but at least they're done after a fight between guys." Josh said.

"Yeah but someone always gets hurt." Ann said walking away.

(Back at Infirmary)

Stan pushed Zachary back down on the bed. He was about to hit him, but Kenny, and May walked in.

"Hey Zack." Kenny muffled. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier."

Zack looked at the floor.

"Nah man, You have nothing to be sorry about. I should be saying sorry to you for starting the whole thing in the first place." He said.

"Friends?" Kenny muffled, but Zack did not understand. He turned to May.

"What'd he say?"

"He wants to know if you guys are friends now." She answered.

"Oh. Yeah man, We're cool now." Zack said shaking Kenny's hand.

After Chloe had told everything to Kailee, and Molly, They looked at each other. "Chloe just go on and see Zack, and we'll catch up with you later."

Chloe sniffed, then started to walk back to the infirmary.

"Okay guys, we have to talk to Stan." Kailee said. "He's a bit too protective of Chloe, I mean, I can understand the fact why he beat up Willie, But he doesn't have to beat up every boy that gets near her.

"He is too protective of her." Molly agreed.

"We're gonna have to talk to Stan about this." Kailee said.

When Chloe got back to the infirmary, She was glad to see Kenny and Zack were friends. And to her surprise, Stan did not look mad. Instead he said, "Since these to are cool now, I'm gonna go to the mess hall with Jermane."

May and Kenny then left because everything between Kenny and Zack was now done. A smile grew on Chloe's face after they had left. She walked over to Zack.

"Can we, uh, do what we were gonna do before Stan came in?" Zack asked hopefully.

Chloe smirked. "What do you think I came back here for?"

Zack grinned wildly, and then Chloe started to lean and in a second, Her lips connected with Zack's.

(Back at the course)

It was now down to two campers still in the mud pit. Willie and Mark.

"You two have five minutes left. If you're not out by then, you have to do the whole obstacle course twice!"

"Cant, breathe!" Mark wheezed.

"Need, food!" Willie groaned.

"Well, if you guys finish there is food in the mess hall waiting for ya." Chip said.

Willie looked up with big eyes. "FOOD!" He screamed ignoring the mud blast that had just hit him from one of the cannons. He started to crawl almost as fast as Tweek was when Amy threatened to take his coffee, While Mark just wheezed and passed out.

"Oh my God Mark you are pathetic." Jennifer said slapping her forehead.

Butcher came by with a stretcher, and rolled him away.

(Back at infirmary)

Stan and Jermane were watching through the window of the infirmary while Chloe kissed Zack. Right as Stan started to move, Jermane tackled him to the ground and made sure he couldn't move.

"Jermane, for the love of all that is holy, you will let me go!" Stan snarled trying to struggle, but Jermane tightened his grip.

"If I do, God will hate me for being an accomplice to murder!" Jermane said keeping his grip.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take!" Stan said freeing himself from Jermane's grip and starting to get up but only to get tackled again.

"Dude, seriously, I don't wanna see you go to jail for murdering someone!" Jermane said.

"I aint gonna murder him but I am gonna hurt him." Stan said struggling even harder.

"Stan, just calm down before you pop a blood vessel or pull something." Jermane said.

Stan was to worn out to struggle anymore so he just gave up, and sighed. "Fine." He said. "Lets just go before I do kill him."

They left just as Butcher rolled in Mark. "You two boys might wanna get ready for the piranha pool and big run." He said.

"Yes Butcher." Jermane said.

"These last two parts are gonna suck." Stan moaned.

"Doesn't everything." Jermane agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part three of Training day will be up By this week, So just keep an eye out for it! Hope u enjoyed pt 2.


	8. Training day pt 3

Training camp 3

Wayne and Jess walked into the mess hall. "Hey everybody." Jess said panting. She had just helped Wayne walk all the way over to the Hall. She helped Wayne over to a table and they sat down. Wayne sat next to Tweek, and Jess next to Kenny, whose face started to sweat since Jess was right next to him again. Wayne instantly put his head on the table, and shut his eyes. Jess giggled to herself and turned to Kenny who started to sweat even more.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked as she noticed him starting to sweat

"Hmm, Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Kenny muffled.

"You probably should take that hood off Ken." She said.

"No, Really I'm fine." Kenny said.

Jess touched one of the parts of Kenny's face that was showing, while Kenny tried not turn even more red.

"Kenny, you really feel like you're gonna get a heatstroke under there." She said with concern in her voice.

Kenny just stuck with his statement about being okay. "I promise I'll be fine."

Wayne put his head up. "Jess if he wants to leave the hood on, let him." Then his head drops back down to the table with a bang. "Ow." He muttered.

Jess just rolled her eyes, and just turned back to Kenny. "Kenny, just promise me if you feel like you're gonna get heatstroke, You'll take the hoodie off." She said.

Kenny nodded. "Okay, but I'm telling you I'll be fine." He muffled.

"Well boys, You guys made it through the first part. Now, its time to cross the piranha pool." Chip laughed.

"GAH! PIRANHAS!" Tweek screamed, "OH GOD WAY TOO MUCH PREASSURE!"

Craig put a hand on Tweek's shoulder. "Calm down Tweek." He said. "It cant be that bad."

Chip laughed. "Craig, this is the second time you're wrong in two days." He said. "Its actually pretty bad."

"But I thought you said the board was an inch thick." Craig said slowly.

"It is, But it isn't bolted to anything, the piranhas will jump up and snap at your legs and occasionally, The board might slide off the sides because one of the ledges is a bit slanted." Chip explained.

Stan and Jermane just rolled their eyes. "Bring it on!" Jermane said.

"I don't give a -bleep- how slanted it is, or about the fact it isn't bolted." Stan agreed.

Chip shook his head. "You guys." He said. "Nothing scares you two huh?"

"Nothing. Stan said. "Me and Chloe live in Brooklyn New York and I've seen a lot scarier."

"Well trust me, You're gonna wish you were back in Brooklyn after this day is over." Chip smirked. He turned around and without knowing, Stan flipped him off. Making Chloe and Jermane snicker.

"What about Zack?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah just because he got beat up by Kenny doesn't mean he can be out for the whole day does it?" Jason asked.

"Oh don't worry about Zack." Chip smirked.

(Meanwhile)

"Oh God." Zack panted as he crawled through the mud. "I'll…never…start…a fight…like that…again."

Rebecca just laughed as Zack struggled. "So, my baby brother learn a pretty valuable lesson today?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"Stop calling me that!" Zack said looking up.

"Oh, so I guess you want me to go back to calling you-" She began.

"I'm fine with baby brother!" Zack said quickly as he continued to crawl.

(At the piranha pool)

"Stan and Jermane looked in the still pool of water that was about ten feet in legnth, And about six feet in width.

"Big deal." Jermane said in a bored tone.

"Not so scary." Stan commented.

Chip turned to them. "I guess we got our two tough guys in camp". He said.

Stan and Jermane nodded.

"Well which one is tougher?" Chip asked. Everyone looked at Stan and Jermane. Jermane spoke first.

"We'll, if you ask me, I say we're even."

"Yeah, me and Jermane would just kill each other if we got in a fight." Stan agreed.

"Okay. Chip shrugged. "Now lets get started, Which one of you boys are going first?"

When no one stepped up, Jermane and Stan both said in unison, "I'll go first."

"Well only one of you can go." Chip commented.

"Rock paper scissors." Jermane said.

They played one round, Stan had selected paper and Jermane chose scissors.

"I win." Jermane said.

"Good luck." Stan said.

Jermane walked up to the wooden plank, stepped on. It didn't budge.

"Man this is gonna be easy." He said, but as soon as he took a step, a piranha jump out of the still pool of water and almost caught on Jermane's leg.

"OH -BLEEP!" He panicked, "That was close." He shook off what had just occurred, and started to make his way across.

"Jermane be careful!" Sarah called out.

"I am being careful. He called back. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let something bad happen."

As he took another step, the board slightly wobbled, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Kai called.

"The board just moved." Jermane called back.

"Told ya that would happen." Chip laughed.

As Jermane moved again, Another piranha jumped up and snapped at his legs.

"Oh God." He panicked.

(Back at mud pit)

Butcher was instructed to go inspect how Zach was doing.

"Come on boy!" He commanded. "You wanna catch up to the others right?"

"Yes sir!" Zack called as he was hit in the side of the face with one of the cannons. Rebecca slapped her forehead.

"Try to avoid those Zacky." She called.

"Calm down." He said. "it's the first time I've been hit."

(Back at piranha pool)

Jermane had finally made it all the way across, but there was a piece of his long shorts bitten out by one of the piranhas.

"I made it!" He called in a relieved tone.

"Yeah Jermane!" Sarah cheered.

"Okay. Chip said. "Stan, you want to go next?"

Stan shrugged. "Sure" He stepped onto the plank, and began to move. A piranha jumped up instantly, but he kicked halfway across the pool.

"Yeah Stan!" Chloe called.

Stan started to walk again, but two more of the flesh eating fishes jumped up and bit at Stan.

"Uh oh. Chip laughed, Guess you made them mad!"

Stan gulped and continued down the plank as more piranhas jumped snapping at him. One caught onto his pants leg, but he shook it off quickly.

"Damn pests." He hissed. The board wobbled, but Stan managed to keep his balance. "Oh God." He panted. The last thing he wanted to do, was take a swim with those things.

As Stan got to closer to the end, More and more piranhas jumped up snapping.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed. He kicked one of them back down, and quickly got off the board.

"Well so far, The two toughies have made it! Chip announced.

Who wants to go next?"

(Back at mud pit)

Zack was about a half of the way there.

"Come on Zack!" Rebecca cheered.

"Yeah come on scrawny." Butcher taunted.

(Back at piranha pool)

Keith volunteered to go on the plank next. Before he got on the bridge, Leilani walked over to him. "Keith." she said.

He turned to her. "Yeah?"

She hugged him. "Please be careful" Keith hugged her back. "I will."

She let him go, Then Keith stepped onto the plank. It wobbled as soon as he stepped on, And a piranha jumped up instantly, Making Keith stop, then start again.

"Come on Keith!" Leilani cheered.

As Keith continued, he felt the plank inch slightly. "Oh -bleep-" He hissed.

"You better be careful Keith!" Tony called. "Those piranhas look like they haven't eaten in days."

"They haven't." Chip said. "The last time they've eaten was about four days ago, so they should be ready to eat anything that either gets close, or falls into the water."

Keith gulped.

"Ignore him Keith!" Leilani called.

"Just don't look down!" Tony called.

Keith walked across the plank trying the very best he could just to keep looking ahead of him, and not below him. As he slowly inched forward, he held back the urge to look down.

"Don't look down, Don't look down!" He hissed to himself. "You'll never forgive yourself."

"Just keep going forward!" Aaron called.

(Back at mud pit)

Zack slowly reached up and grabbed the edge of the pit, and pulled himself up.

"Ow." He groaned. "It hurts like hell."

"Oh quit winning and get your but over to the piranha pool." Butcher said.

Rebecca helped Zack up, and they started towards the piranha pool.

(Back at piranha pool)

Keith finally stepped off the wood, and breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Leilani was all ready waiting for him, and hugged him. "You okay?" She asked. He barely hugged back, do to his lack of energy.

"I'm fine, I guess." He managed to say.

Zack and Rebecca were soon at the piranha pool. "Hey guys." Rebecca said. Zack crawled slowly behind her gasping.

"He guys." He wheezed.

"Hey Zack." Wayne teased. "You ganna start another fight and get beat down again?"

"Shut up." Zack panted." If I still had energy I'd kick your -bleep-"

"Oh no you wont." Jess said turning to Zack, "You touch him at all, and I'll kill you."

"Whatever." Zack said.

"Okay who's going next?" Chip asked.

Tweek spazzed. "OH GOD I CANT DO IT I CANT!"

Amy grabbed his shoulders. "Tweek calm down, Why don't you just cross so you can get it over with?" She asked.

"AH! CAUSE I'M GONNA DIE!" Tweek screamed.

"If you just keep your balance, you'll be fine." Craig said.

"Shut up Craig, I'll tell my brother how to do this!" Amy snapped.

"Don't yell at my brother just because he's being nice to Tweek." Kailee said turning to Amy.

"GAH! She's -ngg- right." Tweek said. "Craig was just trying to help me."

"Quiet Tweek!" Amy said.

"GAH! I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Tweek screamed.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Just cross it already." She said grabbing her jumpy brother.

"AH! NO PLEASE. STOP, SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" He screamed, obtaining strange looks from some of the other campers.

"Shut the hell up Tweek." Amy said.

"I REFUSE!" Tweek screamed again.

"Tweek, get on!" She said actually picking her brother up by the waist and setting him on the plank.

"GAH! FINE, BUT IF I DIE, YOU'RE COMIN DOWN WITH ME!" Tweek shrieked.

Amy just rolled her eyes. "Just move."

Tweek turned around just as a piranha jumped up and snapped.

"AH!" He screamed, then bolted all the way across the plank and made it.

Amy walked around and put her hand on Tweek's shoulder. "Now was that so bad?"

"IT ALMOST HAD ME!" Tweek shrieked. "IT ALMOST DID! WHAT IF THEY GET ME?" Tweek went on. "OH MY GOD SOMETHINGS GONNA GET ME I JUST KNOW IT! AH! WHAT WAS THAT?!" He panicked.

Everyone who was on the other side looked off into the distance.

"I don't see anything." Jermane said.

"OH GOD, IT'S A GHOST THAT ONLY I CAN SEE!" Tweek screamed. "I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" He began to run, but Amy through her arms around Tweek's body and pulled him close to her. He struggled but she squeezed him tighter. Finally the freaked out blond began to settle. Amy released her grip and put a hand on his shoulder again. "Feel better?" She asked.

Tweek stood there a moment, then freaked out again. "OH GOD, I'M GONNA DIE HERE!" He panicked. "IVE NEVER BEEN IN A FIGHT BEFORE, I HAVE BARELY ANY MUSCLE, I -BEEPED-" Finally, he dropped on the ground, face first and just laid there. "This is the last place I'm ever gonna be at, the last faces I'll ever see."

"Alright, Butcher, Tweek here needs some fluid in him. Take him to the infirmary and give him and IV to get some fluid in his body."

Butcher did as Chip said, Then put Tweek on the stretcher.

"Okay, who's next?" Chip asked.

Kenny raised his hand. "I'll go." He muffled. May and Jess looked at him in shock. "You will?" They said in unison.

"Yeah." Kenny muffled. "Cant be too bad." Kenny said, Stepping up to the plank. But right before he stepped on, He felt a hand barely touch the hood. "Kenny, you really should take your hood off for this." The voice belonged to Jess. "You really should."

May stepped forward too. "Kenny please take it down." She pleaded in a soft voice. For a moment, Kenny just stood there. For a moment, he even considered taking it off, But instead, He turned around and hugged both of them. "I'll be okay." He said. Kenny didn't want to make his sister sad, but he just wasn't ready to give away the reason he wore that hood.

May let a tear roll down her cheek, then she just hugged her brother even tighter. "Please just be careful Kenny."

Jess hugged tighter too. "Just don't let yourself trip or anything." Kenny lightly kissed both of them on the cheek, then walked on the plank.

"Be careful Kenny!" Jess called out as a piranha jumped up. Kenny kicked this one and he hit it with so much force, it flew across the pool and landed on the edge. It flopped a few times, then fell back into the water, but before it could get all the way over to Kenny, He had already steadied himself accros the log and made it. May and Jess both sighed with relief.

(In the infirmary)

Butcher had stuck the tiny little butterfly needle into Tweek's arm, and started to pump fluid into him. When he woke up, he was calm again. "Where -ngg- am I?" He asked.

"You're in the infirmary." Butcher said. "You freaked out and fainted."

"Oh, God I did?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah." Butcher said. "You panicking about everything around you." Butcher said.

"I did?" Tweek asked again.

"Yeah." Butcher said again.

"Tweek laid his head back, and went to sleep.

(Back at piranha pool)

Right now, three more people made it across the pool. Aaron, Kalup and Joe.

"Next!" Chip called. Now Daniel stepped.

"I'll do it!" He said.

"You're gonna die." Sandra muttered.

"Shut up Sandra." Daniel said. "I'll be fine."

"Just saying what I know is true." She muttered again.

Daniel rolled his eyes, then stepped onto the bridge.

He started to walk, but right when he got to the middle, The board slip off the edges, and into the pool. He quickly scrambled out of the water with a piranha hanging off his shirt. He slapped it off, then took a towel from Chip.

"Butcher we need another peace of wood." Chip said into a radio. Butcher was there in five minutes with another peace the same length of the first one.

Soon, everyone had crossed the plank, and it was now time for the last part of the first test.


	9. Training day pt 4

Training camp four

"Okay campers, its time for the end of the first session." Chip announced.

"What do we have to do again?" Mark asked.

"Well, like "The big sleep" episode of Total drama island, You guys have to run around the whole island!" Chip said. "But for this, you guys have to wear shackles, and the girls will be running against the guys!"

Jenny raised her hand.

"Like a race?"

"Yeah sure, if that's what you want to call it." Chip shrugged.

"I don't run." Sandra said.

"Yeah because you're slow as hell." Daniel mocked.

Sandra glared at him. "Shut up you little pest." She said.

"Just saying what I know is-" Daniel began but Sandra punched him in the arm.

"OW!" Daniel yelped rubbing his arm.

"Now you're just plain weak." Sandra said walking away from him.

Some of the others snickered.

"Well anyway." Chip said. "Go to Butcher who is waiting by the bonfire pit with the shackles you all have to wear."

The campers started to make their way to the pit.

"Lacey, this is gonna be great!" Allie said.

"It'll be just like the time when we beat Aiden and Jason in Capture the Flag!" Lacey agreed.

"Man were they MAD that day." Allie laughed.

"Aiden punched a hole in the wall." Lacey added.

"Did he get grounded?" Allie asked.

"For two weeks!" Lacey answered.

Allie laughed. "They're going to be so mad if we beat them at this."

Tweek got out of the infirmary about twenty minutes after the piranha challenge, and had a small band-aid on his arm. "Oh God, What if I fall and break my leg or something?" He kept asking himself.

"Oh, you're gonna be fine." Kalup said getting annoyed with Tweek's worrying.

"But what if-" Tweek began.

Kalup covered his mouth. "You're gonna be fine."

Sandra looked over at the twitchy blond, and just barely smiled. Fay noticed the very small smile, and walked beside Sandra. "You think Tweek's kinda cute?" She asked.

Sandra looked at Fay. "What? No. I mean, its kind of funny to watch him freak out and panic, but I don't think he's cute."

Fay looked at her. "Seriously?"

Sandra sighed. "Okay. I do think he's pretty cute, but don't tell anyone, or I will kill you in your sleep!"

Chloe walked along with Zack. "So, uh, What did Stan do to you after I left?" She asked curiously.

Zack looked at her. "Well, just let me tell you it hurt!"

"Well don't worry Zack." She said. "I wont let Stan hurt you again."

Stan walked along with Craig, Jermane and Kenny.

"So." Stan said. "What else do you think we'll have to do after this?"

Craig shrugged. "I don't care. As long as it doesn't put my life in danger."

"This whole show could put our lives in danger." Kenny muffled.

"Kenny's right." Jermane said. "One real hard punch in your temple and you're gonna die right there."

"Well then just don't let whoever you're fighting get a good shot at your temple." Stan said kicking a rock.

"You cant protect every part of your face in a fight Stan." Craig said.

"Well then I'll just protect my temple." Stan said. "I can take a punch anywhere else."

Willie was far in the back with Mark. "This is gonna suck!" Mark groaned.

"I don't like exercise!" Willie groaned holding a wet rag over his arm. "I still cant believe the board snapped when I got on to cross the pool!"

Mark looked at him. "You think that's bad? One time, Jennifer pushed into a hot tub she filled with Oscars!"

"How did they live in chlorinated water?" Willie asked.

"Oh, they died like five minutes after biting me a few times." Mark answered. "I still have a scar." Mark said. "Want to see?" He asked.

"Okay." Willie said earning himself strange looks from the others ahead.

"My God, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sarah said.

"You are one of the weirdest -bleeeeep- I've ever met." Tony agreed.

"Well if I want to see it, I'm gonna look at it!" Willie snapped.

"Your not even concerned about where it is on his body?" Kelsey asked.

"No! I just want to see it!" Willie snapped.

"Lets just go." Logan said putting his hand on Michelle's shoulder and turning her back in the direction of the bonfire pit.

"Yeah let the two homosexuals be alone." Jenny said.

"We're not homosexual!" Mark snapped.

"Yeah You are." Nellie called back to them.

"-BLEEP- YOU NELLIE!" Willie yelled.

Will turned around and walked toward Willie and pushed him. "You better just keep your damn mouth shut and just keep crap to yourself."

Willie put his face in Will's. "And what if I don't?"

Logan walked back and pushed Willie so hard, he fell back into Mark.

"Just shut the hell up, and play with your gay friend. He said. You already tried to make my sister, along with everyone else's, a view for when you get bored and that isn't gonna happen again." he said.

Nellie calmly walked up in between the two taller boys and softly said. "Thanks guys, but I'll handle it from here." She turned to Willie, and punched him so hard in the face his nose started to bleed and he fell down.

"Dang girl!" Shannon exclaimed. How'd you do that?"

"No one gets in my brothers face." Nellie said leaving Willie flat on his back.

"Man! Stan said. You beat him up worse than I did! And it only took you one punch and it took me like, eight or nine!"

"Yeah because she's pissed at tubby." Joe added.

Willie still laid on the ground with blood running out his nose. "How do I stop the bleeding?!" He panicked.

Mark picked up the wet rag that Willie used to cover his wounded arm, and handed it to him. "Wipe the blood off your face then just hold that up against your nose until the bleeding stops."

Willie took the rag and did as Mark instructed. "Thanks." He said.

Everyone just left the two where they were.

"Jesus, I've never seen a girl throw a punch like that!" Craig said to Amy.

Kailee just rolled her eyes, and thought back to a day where she had beat some kid at her school up for messing with Craig. "Craig, if only you had seen what I did to him." She said to herself.

Ann walked beside Josh. "Even girls will go off and hit people for stupid reasons like that." She sighed.

"Well, Willie should have just kept his mouth shut." Josh said.

"Well still, people don't have to start swinging at each other like that just to work things like that out." Ann protested.

"Well, Willie shouldn't have said "F" you to Nellie, then start to get in Will's face."

"Okay, I'd be kind of mad if someone said that to me too, but I wont just haul off and hit them." Ann said.

"Well if people are gonna fight, or if someone is going to get hurt, just let it happen if you know there's no way you can stop it." Josh said moving his long black hair out of his eyes.

"You really should've got a haircut before we came here." Ann said.

"I know, I know." Josh muttered.

"I told you." Ann said again.

"Yeah, and I guess I was just too dumb to listen." Josh said.

Ann just laughed, and just walked ahead of Josh.

Fay and Sandra just walked together, and occasionally looked over at the twitchy blond who twitched and jerked every few seconds.

"Since you think he's kind of cute, maybe you should ask him out." Fay said to the Goth girl.

"What? No way. He would probably start screaming vampire or demon or something then probably have a heart attack if I even said so much as Hi to him." Sandra said.

"Well If that's what you think Tweek's like that, You could go ask Amy, Kailee or Craig. Fay said.

"Ok, I get why I could ask Amy because she's his sister an all, but why Craig or Amy?" Sandra said.

"Well I heard that the four of them are like, literally next door neighbors." Fay answered.

"Well I guess I'll ask one of them later when this is all over." Sandra said."

"You mean when the whole season of this show is over?" Fay asked.

"No I mean at the end of the day." Sandra answered.

When the campers got to the bonfire pit, Butcher was waiting there with two heavy boxes of shackles. "Okay everyone, line up so I can put these things on you all and lock them." He said.

Everyone lined up. Tom was first in line.

"Come on, make em as tight as you want I can take it!" He said.

"Okay but its really gonna hurt when you run." Butcher said.

"Don't care. Tom said. Just put them on." He put his right leg on a dead tree stump in front of him then Butcher put the right shackle on. Tom then put his left leg up and felt Butcher lock it as tight as the last one.

"That's nothing! Tom said. Can you make them tighter?"

"Sorry son that's as tight as they get." Butcher said. "Next!"

"Oh well I guess this might make a little bit of a challenge." Tom said as

Aaron stepped up.

"Right leg first." Butcher said.

Aaron put his leg up, and winced as the cuff of the shackle clamped on his ankle.

"Left." Butcher said.

Aaron then put his left leg up and winced again feeling it clamp his ankle.

"Next!" Butcher called.

Leilani stepped up. "Okay, put em on." She said putting her right leg up on the dead stump.

Butcher clamped the cuff on, and Leilani didn't even let out a squeak.

"Did that even hurt a bit?" Aaron asked rubbing his ankles.

"Hardly." Leilani said walking past Aaron.

Jennifer went up next.

"Right leg." Butcher said. Jenny did as he said, and put her right leg on the stump. Butcher clamped the cuff on then told her to set the left leg on the stump. He clamped the cuff on that leg the called up the next person.

"Oh we have one of the tough guys." Butcher said looking at Jermane.

"Yeah, Yeah just put them on" Butcher put both cuffs around Jermanes ankles, then called next in line, which was Mark.

"Dude its really gonna hurt to have to run in those things." Joe said turning to Zack.

"I know man its gonna be impossible to run." Zack agreed.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh it wont be that bad." She said.

"Well you're really tough." Zack said. Chloe smiled and hugged him.

"Even you think I'm tough unlike Stan." Chloe said.

"Well Stan is just pretty stupid if he thinks you're weak." Zack said, Then he looked around quickly.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Just making sure Stan didn't hear me." Zack said. Chloe hugged him again.

"I told you I wont let him hurt you anymore." She said.

"I know." He said.

Mark turned around. "Gosh, I didn't say make them tight!""Quit whining." Butcher said as Kenny stepped up.

"Hey buddy you want these things tight, or not? He asked.

"Hey! Why does he get a choice?" Mark snapped.

Butcher glared at him. "Cause the last couple years have been hell for him!" He snapped.

Mark shut up from there.

Soon after everyone was shackled it was time to start running.

"Okay. Chip said at the starting line with a starting gun. "On your mark, get set, GO!" He shot the pistol in the air, but unlike on TDI with Chris, no birds fell out of the sky dead. The campers took off.

Like Joe had said, it was hurting Zack's ankles real bad to go, and Zack fell to the ground, right in front of Stan but Stan just simply jumped over him.

Chloe stopped and helped Zack to his feet and they both began to run again.

"Thanks Chloe." He said.

"You're welcome." She said running to catch up to Stan.

Willie and Mark were only about ten feet from the starting line and were already tired. "NEED WATER! NEED FOOD!" Willie gasped.

Everyone else, pretty much keeping up with each other. Nellie and Kelsey were right next to each other, both trying to get in front of the other.

Michelle and Jenny were catching up to Leilani and Aaron, before Zack even knew what had happened, Sandra just bolted right past him.

Aiden had tripped over the chain of his shackles and flew face first into the ground, but quickly being aided by Jason, and helped back to his feet.

Stan and Jermane were surprised at how fast Chloe had caught up to them.

"Hey boys." She said going right past them. "Ever think I'd get past you guys already?"

Jermane and Stan looked each other. "She's gonna win no doubt." Jermane said to Stan.

"No she isn't." Stan said running right past Jermane after Chloe.

"Well I guess its obvious who's going to win." Chip said.

"Yeah." Butcher agreed. "Chloe can really run fast."

Stan came up behind Chloe but when Chloe noticed, She started running faster. "You will not beat me at this Chloe!"

"Sorry, see ya later!" Chloe smiled bolting far ahead.

Daniel started to taunt Sandra. "You wont get anywhere!" He called mockingly. "You're too slow!"

Sandra then just started to run real fast plowing through Daniel causing him to fall. "HEY!" He yelled after her. He looked back and his eyes widened in terror. Willie and Mark both tripped over him, and to his unfortunate luck, Willie landed right on top of him! Daniel screamed in pain. "HE'S CRUSHING ME! GET IT OFF!"

Tweek panicked. "OH GOD THAT'S EXACTLEY WHAT I MEANT!"

"Are you gonna help me?" Daniel gasped.

"AH! GOD NO, I'LL BREAK MY BACK IF I TRIED THAT!" Tweek yelled running past him.

"Curse you Tweek!" Daniel gasped again.

Kenny came running by the three this time. "Chip we need a crane!" He muffled.

"HEY!" Willie yelled trying to get up but just falling back down on to Daniel, who yelled in pain.

Sandra was now neck to neck with Chloe.

"Jesus! Jermane exclaimed. When did she get up there?"

Stan was just barely catching up to Chloe and Sandra. "You will not beat me Chloe!" Stan yelled.

"Stan, I won this a long time ago!" She called back.

Aaron and Wayne ran next to each other. "Its gonna be one of those two girls to win." Aaron said to Wayne.

"I know. Wayne said.

"We're finished and Stan might as well give up." Aaron added before tripping over the chain. "Ow." He groaned.

Craig and Keith were neck to neck with each other like Chloe and Sandra.

"You holding up?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, you?" Craig said.

"Just fine!" Keith called until Leilani ran right passed him. "At least I was!" He said.

Craig laughed until Kailee passed him. "HEY!" He yelled as he heard Kailee giggle. Keith laughed at him. "Hurts don't it?" He smirked. Craig flipped him off.

"Hey!" Keith said the smirk on his face disappearing and one growing on Craig's.

Tony and Kassandra were tied with each other, neither able to get in front of the other, until Kassandra looked past Tony and yelled, "Hey look a bear!"

Tony turned his head in horror, then ran face first into a tree. Aaron, Shannon, Josh, Amy and Kassandra burst into laughter.

"What gives!" Tony yelled in anger.

"Just trying to get ahead of you!" Kassandra yelled back.

Chloe and Sandra were the first ones to finish, followed by Stan, Jermane, Kassandra and Rebecca.

"Told you I'd beat you Stan." Chloe said patting Stan's head as he collapsed on the ground.

"I let you beat me Chloe, at everything!" He said. "Its in my blood not to lose to a girl."

"Then why did Me and Sandra just win?" Chloe asked.

"Because I let you." Stan said.

"Stan just admit I won." Chloe said.

"No you didn't." Stan said. "I'm a lot faster and stronger than you."

By now everyone, except Willie and Mark were at the finish line.

"Stan you know she and Sandra won." Fay said.

"Yeah Stan. And if you think you're really stronger than me, How about we wrestle?" Chloe challenged.

"Okay. Stan said. But you know I'm gonna- Before Stan could finish Chloe jumped on him and tackled him to the ground and pinned him down.

"Okay, that time I wasn't even paying attention!" Stan said.

"Okay. Joe said. We'll set up the mats in the workout room and you guys can wrestle on those."

"I'm fine with that." Chloe said.

"Same here." Stan agreed.

Everyone went over to the workout room.

When everyone got there, Jermane, Daniel, Joe, Craig, Tweek, Kenny, Kassandra, Sandra, Molly, Kailee and Leilani rolled out three red mats and Stan and Chloe walked over to the middle.

Jermane came over to be the referee. "You ready guys?" He asked. Chloe and Stan nodded. "And go!" Jermane said.

Stan lifted Chloe ready to get her down an pin her but Chloe caught him in a chokehold and Stan set her back down on the mat then Chloe got Stan to his back.

"Come on Chloe!" Molly yelled.

"Stan get up!" Tony yelled.

Chloe got Stan's shoulders down and Jermane banged his hand on the mat. "PIN!" He yelled.

"Yeah Chloe!" Molly said running over and helping Chloe up.

Stan lay on the mat gasping for air.

"Sorry I lost my temper Stan. Chloe said. But you had it coming. Why cant you just accept me for who I am?" Chloe said leaving the gym looking down at the ground. Everyone looked down at Stan who watched his sister leave the gym. Now everyone else left except for Craig, Zack, Kenny and Stan.

"Dude you really should be nicer to your sister." Craig said to Stan as he stood up. Craig then left with Kenny and Zack to go find Chloe.

Kenny pointed out that Chloe had gone into the bathroom. The three walked over but before they knocked, The heard light sobbing and Chloe quietly sob out "Why does he hate me?"

"Someone has to talk to Stan." Kenny muffled.

"I will." Craig said. You guys just try to get Chloe to come out."

Stan was hitting a punching bag when Craig walked in and hit Stan on the back. Stan turned around and pushed Craig. "What gives man?"

"Dude you have to stop being a jerk to Chloe! She's just as tough as you and you know it!"

Stan just groaned. "Dude will lay off?" He said annoyed.

"No I wont lay off! Craig snapped. Your sister's locked herself in the bathroom crying because she thinks you hate her."

"She's just over exaggerating." Stan said.

"No she's not!" Craig snapped pushing Stan. She's crushed right now because of everything you've said to her!"

Stan pushed Craig and Craig pushed him back.

"Just go the hell away Craig. I'm not in a mood!"

"Stan you really have to get it through your -bleeeep- head that Chloe just wants you to accept her for who she is."

"Craig just leave!" Stan snapped.

Craig pushed him again. "You're not as tough as you really think Stan."

Stan grabbed Craig by the shoulders. Craig through a punch but his fist stopped two inches from Stan's face.

"You know what, It ain't worth it Stan. I'm not gonna fight you." Craig said shoving Stan off him and leaving the gym.

When Craig got back to the bathroom, Zack gently knocked on the door.

"Chloe, are you okay? He asked but the only thing they heard was crying. Chloe?" Zack said tapping the door again.

Now the door opened a bit, then Chloe stepped out with her face red and her shirt covered in tears. Zack hugged her. "You okay?" He asked.

"I don't know Zack." Chloe said. "I just wish I knew why Stan hates me?"

Zack hugged Chloe tighter. "Trust me Chloe, I'll go beat the sense of that he has a great sister into his head."

Chloe tried to smile, but couldn't. Instead she started to cry again.

"I just want to know why." By now Craig turned back to the gym and decided he was going to do something that he was most likely going to regret.

When Craig got back to the gym Stan was still hitting the punching bag.

"What do you want!" Stan yelled.

Craig walked up to him and hit Stan as hard as he could just at the bottom of the neck. Stan stumbled back, Then banged his fist into Craig's face with all his might, then pushed him down. "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN!" He yelled rubbling the spot where Craig had hit him.

"Then you better start excepting Chloe." Craig said getting up and walking back outside.

When he got back to Kenny, Zack and Chloe, Zack was still holding Chloe and Kenny was rubbing her back.

"Holy Jesus man, what happened?" Zack said when he looked at Craig's face.

"I hit Stan." Craig said.

"Did he hurt you real bad?" Chloe barely managed to ask.

"Well it really hurt when his fist hit me." Craig said.

"I wish Tyler was here. Chloe said. I know he sucks at sports but when he talks to Stan he can get him to calm down."

Stan had followed Craig without him noticing. He hid behind a bush as he listened in on the conversation. He saw Chloe stand up and hug Craig for at least trying to knock some sense into Stan, Then she started to cry again. "Why does he hate me?" She sobbed as Zack hugged her.

Stan now knew Craig was right. She did think he hated her, But that wasn't true.

Stan thought for a moment, then knew what he was going to do.

Chloe had now decided she wanted to be alone. She sat on the end of the dock and let her tears drop into the lake. It was starting to turn dark. Stan walked over to the dock, but Chloe didn't notice. He walked to the end of the dock and sat down next to Chloe. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her against him and said.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for always saying you're weak and I let you beat me at everything even when its clear you beat me. And when I said I wished you were different, I didn't mean it. You're great the way you are and I don't want you to change. And at home, when Mom yells at you the way she does, she doesn't mean anything by it. Its just that, when Dad left us, She had to start working so many jobs and life just hasn't been easy. She loves you more than anything else in the world…And so do I."

Stan laid his head on hers and just gazed out at the lake, and let a tear drop because he felt so bad for everything he's said to her.

Chloe suddenly hugged Stan so tight it felt like she crushed his bones. "I love you so much Stan." She said. She sobbed quietly for a minute, then started to bawl. Stan stroked Chloe's hair, and rocked her back and forth making quiet shushing noises. "I love you too." He said letting out a sob of his own. Chloe bawled for a while, then her loud bawling turned into soft sobs again and soon, she was asleep on Stan's shoulder.

He picked his sister up and carried her all the way to her cabin. He walked in. Her cabin mates were going to ask him why she had been crying, but when they saw that Stan had sobbed too, they just let him carry Chloe to her room, and lay her down in her bed. He leaned over her and gave her a small kiss on her head. "I love you Chloe." He said quietly, Then left the cabin to go to his and get some sleep. He, and everyone else was glad training day was over.


	10. Tweek VS Craig

Tweek vs. Craig

Chip is standing on the end of the dock. "Hey everyone, welcome back to Total Drama Rumble! Last time we were with you, it was training day for the campers and we were supposed to start the fights today, but Kailee sprained her ankle, Willie had heatstroke, We're surprised it wasn't Kenny, Mark also had heatstroke, And Zachary fell out of a tree. Chip burst into laughter. His unmentionables ended up hitting a branch! Anyway, The campers get another day off, so lets just see what they do on TOTAL, DRAMA, RUMBLE!"

Ride the Lightning plays and the show starts

Craig and Will were in Kailee's cabin helping Kailee out since her ankle was sprained. "Craiggers, could you get me some more ice?" Kailee asked her brother.

"Yeah sure Kailee." Craig said getting up and walking out of the cabin over to the infirmary to get another icepack. Will had helped Kailee get to her cabin when she had sprained ankle.

"Thanks for the help Will." She said smiling.

Will smoothed down his brown hair. "No problem."

She hugged him.

(Meanwhile)

Willie and his cabin mates sat in the main room of their cabin and watched TV.

"Hey guys who do you think would win if Keith and Daniel got in a fight?"

Josh asked.

They all thought for a minute. "Not sure." Willie said.

"What about Jason and Stan?" Kalup asked.

"Stan." They all said in unison.

"What about Keith and Kai?" Mark asked.

Everyone thought. "Well Kai is taller, but Keith does look pretty tough." Josh said.

Suddenly, They heard Tweek scream.

(Over at cabin one on boys side)

Stan was laughing historically as Tweek rolled on the ground holding his back. "ACK, IT STINGS, IT STINGS!" Tweek yelled. Stan had whipped him with his towel and could not stop laughing.

"Oh God that was good!" He laughed. As he continued to laugh, Amy walked in and slapped him in the face. Stan rubbed his face for a moment. "OW!"

"OH GOD IT HURTS I'M GONNA DIE!" Tweek continued to scream.

Amy slapped her forehead with her palm, then just walked away muttering about how Tweek drinks too much coffee.

Fifteen minutes later She walks back in Tweek's cabin while Kenny is just drinking a soda looking down at Tweek.

"REALLY TWEEK?" She said annoyed.

"Should I threaten to take his coffee?" Kenny muffled.

"Please." Amy said.

"GAH! AINT GONNA WORK THIS TIME!" Tweek said still rolling on the ground sucking his thumb.

"TWEEK GET THE -BLEEP- UP AND GET OUTSIDE!" Amy said leaving.

Tweek looked up at Kenny. "You're not gonna make me go outside are you?"

(Back at Willie's cabin)

Willie, Josh, Mark and Kalup looked outside up the gravel road at Cabin one to see Kenny dragging Tweek out the door.

"NOOOOOOOO, KENNY DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Tweek screamed.

Willie and the other three looked at Tweek struggling, then looked over to the infirmary, to see Craig walking out the front door with an icepack.

"What about Tweek and Craig?" Kalup asked.

"What about them?" Willie asked.

"Who would win if they got in a fight?" Kalup asked.

Everyone went dead silent.

"I'm not sure…" Willie said tapping his chin.

"Maybe, Mark began, but just said, I don't know." He said looking down.

"Well, I have an idea." Josh said.

"What?" Willie said looking at him.

"Why don't we set them up to fight?" Josh suggested.

"How?" Mark asked.

"Well, we just get them mad at each other. You know, Tell Tweek Craig was insulting him, And tell Craig Tweek was insulting him." Josh said.

Willie thought for a second. "That might work. Mark, Josh, You guys go talk to Craig, and Kalup, you come with me and we'll go talk to Tweek."

"Right." The other three said together.

Mark and Josh saw Craig walking up to Kailee's cabin with the ice pack.

"Hey Craig!" Josh called.

"Yeah?" Craig called back looking behind himself.

"Hey man, Josh said, we need to tell you something."

"What?" Craig asked.

"Okay, Josh faked sighed, Listen dude, That Tweek kid in your cabin."

"Yeah. Craig said. What about him?"

"Well, Me and Mark here were walking over to the lake, And we heard him saying a whole lot of real bad things about Kailee

"What! Craig said. What kind of bad things?"

"Well he said she was gonna be the death of him since because Bridgette's your twos sister, He said that Kailee was probably gonna go all clumsy and kill us all."

"Is that all?" Craig asked.

"No, He's also been talking about Bridgette and your Mom." Mark added.

"WHAT!" Craig said his hand balling into a fist.

"He said Bridgette was the dumbest, laziest bimbo ever and she should just get locked up in jail now just to save everyone around her, And he said your Mom was the dumbest piece of -bleep- ever-." Josh finished.

"I'll be right back." Craig growled. He went inside Kailee's cabin, gave her the icepack, and walked back outside.

"That son of a bitch is gonna die!" Craig said walking past Mark and Josh.

"WAIT!" Josh said grabbing Craig.

"What?" Craig said.

"Let me and Mark go find Tweek and tell him you want to fight and we'll set it up to be behind the gym."

"Fine." Craig said.

Willie and Kalup had gotten Tweek mad at Craig pretty fast.

"He said Amy is an stuck up bitch who should just go kill herself and that Geoff should go get a real life." Willie had said.

"GAH! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Tweek had snapped.

"So will you fight him behind the gym today?" Kalup asked.

"GAH! WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Tweek snapped again.

"Great, be there at twelve." Willie said running off with Kalup.

Willie, Josh, Mark and Kalup met up back at their cabin.

"Craig mad?" Willie asked Josh.

"He's ready to kill Tweek." Josh answered.

"Awesome!" Willie said.

"This is gonna be sweet!" Mark said.

"Come on, lets go on to the gym." Kalup said.

The four headed off to the gym to wait for the highlight of their day.

Kailee lay in her bed wondering. "Why was Craig in such a hurry to get out of here?" She asked Will.

"Probably going to hang out with Kenny or Tweek." Will shrugged.

"Why not Stan?" Kailee asked.

"Well last night I didn't see it, but They got into a small fight."

"What?" Kailee asked.

"Well, Craig hit Stan like, in the neck, Then Stan popped Craig in the face then pushed him down." Will answered.

"I wondered why Craig kept that icepack on his face." Kailee commented.

"Yeah, and I have no idea why it happened." Will added.

"Well I'm sure they'll get over it. Kailee said. Stan didn't seen mad when he brought Chloe to bed last night."

"Yeah. I saw Stan carrying her. Will said. I'm guessing they got everything worked out?"

"Oh yeah. Kailee answered.

(Behind the gym)

Willie and his cabin mates were jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh yeah, here comes Tweek!" Kalup pointed out.

"And there's Craig!"

Jermane, Stan and Kenny walked up to them.

"What's going on?" Jermane asked.

"TWEEK AND CRAIG ARE GONNA FIGHT!" Kalup said excitedly.

"Really?" Stan asked.

"Yeah look!" Josh said pointing to Tweek and Craig who stopped right in front of each other.

Josh walked up and put a hand on both of their shoulders.

"You ready for this you two! GO!" Josh said backing away.

Tweek instantly hit Craig in the face, then Craig jumped on Tweek and banged his fist into Tweek's ribs.

"Jesus, Any of you hear that impact?" Stan asked amazed at the sound Craig's fist made when it hit Tweek's body.

Tweek punched Craig in the face again and jumped on him.

"Come on get him Tweek!" Mark called.

Craig slammed Tweek on the ground. They rolled both cussing at each other.

"GAH! TAKE THIS!" Tweek yelled hitting Craig in the face again.

Craig the balled another fist and smashed one into Tweek's face, the other in the neck.

"AH!" Tweek yelped in pain. He and Craig stood up and continued fighting.

Tweek hit Craig in the chest, then Craig hit Tweek in the stomach.

"Keep hitting each other!" Jermane yelled.

Craig and Tweek both fell back on the ground and continued to hit each other in the face. Tweek stood up, and yanked Craig up then through him against the wall of the gym and hit him in the face again.

"Ohh." Kalup laughed.

Craig brought a fist around into Tweek's head and tackled him right to the ground and punched twice in the face.

"Man these guys are gonna kill each other." Willie said.

"I think you're right. Mark said. Should we stop them"

"Give it a little more." Willie said.

Tweek got Craig off of him and stood up and kicked Craig in the side.

"OH!" Jermane said amazed.

Craig instantly shot up and hit Tweek in the face so hard he fell backwards then Craig hit Tweek again and he fell on his butt.

"OH!" Jermane said even more amazed.

Tweek got back up and hit Craig again in the face, and Craig hit him in the face. They jumped at each other swinging. They hit a each other in the face a couple of times, then both hit each other so hard that they both knocked each other out cold.

"Uh oh." Kalup said.

Amy had been hanging out with May when Kalup and Jermane came up to her with news about the fight.

"Tweek got in a fight with Craig?" Amy asked in a shocked voice.

"They're in the infirmary right now." Jermane said.

"May, I'll be back soon." Amy said running off to the infirmary.

Kailee instantly demanded Will to help her to the infirmary to go see Craig after Stan and Kenny had came to her cabin to tell her what had happened.

When she got there, Craig and Tweek looked like they had fallen off a cliff.

Craig had bruises all over his face and his left eye was swollen shut, And Tweek had bruises on his face and had a black eye and could not open that eye all the way.

"Craig, I want to know. Kailee said. Do you really want to do all this?"

"Only for the money." Craig said.

Kailee sighed. "Well if you drop out I wont think any less of you." She gave him a a hug, Then Will helped her back to her cabin.

Amy got to the infirmary and slapped Craig in the face.

"YOU DESERVED ALL THAT!" She yelled.

"What do you mean? He was the insulting Kailee and Bridgette." Craig defended.

"It Tweek, you think he would really say anything like that?" She glared.

"Well-" Craig started but Amy slapped him again. "I just wish I could do that to your stupid ass klutzy older sister." Kailee said.

"You're just a bi-" Amy slapped him.

Tweek had been asleep through all of Craig and Amy's argument. Craig began to say something else but stopped.

"Smart boy." she said. Then she flipped him off.

"HEY, Don't flip me off just because I did it to you a lot." Craig said.

"I hate you Craig." Amy said.

"I hate you too." Craig said.

They glared at each other for a moment, Then Amy jumped on Craig and they started to make out.

Tweek woke up and looked over at them and screamed. "OH MY GOD, WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO? AMY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? AHHHHHHHH!" Amy threw a box of tissues at him and Tweek fainted while Craig and Amy continued to make out.

"I still hate you." Amy said

"Shut up!" Craig said.

Amy hit him but still, the two once rivals, made out pasionatly.

As they made out, Willie, Mark, Kalup and Josh came into the infirmary to confess to the two. "Hey guys, you feeling better?" Mark asked.

Craig stopped kissing Amy for a second and looked at them. "Yeah."

"Good. Willie said. Well we just came by to say that, we lied about everything. Tweek didnt say anything about Kailee or Bridgette."

"What?" Craig asked.

"It was a setup. Josh said. We wanted to know who would win in a fight between you and Tweek, but it looks like you both just ended up killing eachother."

"Get the hell out of here!" Craig yelled.

"We just came by to say-" Willie began.

"I said beat it tubby!" Craig yelled again.

The four boys left, And Craig and Amy began making out again.

Tweek woke up again. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"" He screamed.

"Tweek, Willie and his cabin mates just told me they set up the fight to see who would win." Craig said.

"GAH! So you never said anything about Amy?" Tweek asked.

"Well, I did when we got into an argument while you were asleep."

"GAH! I HATE THEM! Tweek yelled. And will you two stop that?"

Amy through another box of tissues at him and he fainted again, and she continued making out with Craig, With a disgusted Tweek watching their love fest.


	11. After the fight

After the fight

Tweek watched while his sister made out with one of his best friends.

"GAH! WILL YOU GUYS STOP?" Tweek yelped at the two lovebirds.

As Craig and Amy continued to make out, Tweek got more disgusted by each swoon Amy let out, Tweek weakly got out of his bed. "Ow it hurts!" He groaned walking to the door. He opened it, and limped to Kailee's cabin only falling once or twice on his badly bruised face. He knocked on the door. May answered it.

"Oh hi Tweek." She said, looking at all the bruises on his face.

"GAH! HI MAY, I NEED TO SEE KAILEE FAST!" He screamed urgently.

"Um, Okay. Come on in." She said.

"GAH! THANKS!" Tweek said bloting in.

Tweek instantly ran into Kailee's room, and screamed as soon as he opened the door.

"KAILEE, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" He screeched.

"What's wrong?" Kailee asked, amazed that Tweek was already walking.

Tweek picked her up over his shoulder. "OW!" He groaned.

"Tweek, what's wrong?" Kailee asked.

"WILL, I'LL BRING HER BACK IN A MINUTE!" Tweek said to the boy still sitting next to Kailee's bed, while running awkwardly because of the pain.

"Tweek, tell me what's wrong, or put me down." Kailee said with annoyance leaking out in her voice.

Tweek set her down. "CRAIG'S MAKING OUT WITH MY SISTER!" He panicked flinging his arms with emphasis on my, and sister.

After a few stunned, quiet moments, Kailee picked Tweek up and sprinted all the way to the infirmary.

"Craig what are you doing?" Kailee yelled.

Craig looked up. He and Amy were no longer making out. "Uh, Hi?" He said staring at Kailee with confusion.

"Uh Kailee, Any reason you have my brother on your back?" Amy asked.

Kailee let Tweek hit the flor loudly with a bang, ignoring his groans of complaint and pain.

"Why were you and Craig making out?" Kailee asked.

"What? Psshhh, we weren't making out. Amy sputtered. Who told that?"

"Well then, Why did he just limp all the way to my cabin and tell me you were making out?" Kailee asked pointing to Tweek who was currently curled in a ball of pain and sucking his thumb.

"Well it IS Tweek. Amy said. God knows what goes on in his mind. No offence Tweek."

"Then why does Craig have that dreamy look In his eyes." Kailee asked pointing at Craig. Who had a starry look in his pupils, which was obvious to a girl who actually looked, there would be little hearts around his head if Mother Nature allowed it.

"Kailee, I promise you we were not making out. I hate you guys remember?" Amy said smirking.

Kailee just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said. Then left by stepping over Tweek.

"Yeah thanks gor the help." Tweek said as he watched her go.

As soon as she was gone, Craig got out of his bed and looked out the window to make sure she was actually leaving. When she disappeared into her cabin, Craig and Amy threw themselves at each other, then began to make out again.

Tweek looked up. "AH!" He screamed. He tried to get up to go get Kailee, but Craig and Amy threw him on a bed, then tied him down with a lot of bandages they found, then shoved a sock in his mouth.

Kenny sat on the dock and threw a piece of bread down into the water, and watched as ducks swam from out on the lake, and little fish come up to the surface towards the bread. He threw another one down and watched as the ducks quacked and pecked at each other, and peck at the bread trying to get a bite. As he dropped another piece down, he jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was Jess.

"Hi Kenny." She said smiling.

Kenny tried his best not to turn red. "Hi Jess." He said.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asked.

"Not at all." Kenny said.

Jess sat down next to Kenny, and they both watched the ducks squabble over the bread.

"Its kinda funny to watch ducks fight." Jess said.

"Yeah." Kenny muffled looking at two mallards start to bite each other.

Jess turned to Kenny. "And it was also funny watching you knock Zack out yesterday."

Kenny shrugged. "He came at me and swung and I wasn't gonna just stand there."

"Well you were right not to." Jess said putting a hand on Kenny's shoulder.

Kenny started to sweat a bit.

"So anyway, got anymore bread?" Jess asked.

"Yeah." Kenny said holding up a bag that contained a few more pieces. "Want one?"

"Sure." Jess said.

Kenny handed her two, and she threw them both to the ducks, but one was eaten by a large bass that shot up to the surface taking the piece, and a few minnows. When it shot up to the surface, it made Jess jump and she fell into Kenny's arms and stayed there for a moment.

"That was scary!" She said looking up at Kenny.

"Just a largemouth." Kenny muffled.

"Still, it came outta nowhere!" Jess laughed.

"They always do that." Kenny explained. "They hide on the bottom, then when little fish are on the surface, the Bass and Walleyes come up and eat them."

"Poor little fishies." Jess said. "You wouldn't let that happen to me would you Ken?" She asked.

"No way!" Kenny muffled. "I'd let the fish eat me instead."

"Aw, thanks Kenny, but then you'd be dead." Jess said.

Kenny shrugged. "As long as you were okay."

Jess hugged Kenny, Then Kenny really started to sweat.

Jess then got up.

"If you need me Kenny, I'll be trying to figure out what I could do to prank Chip." She said.

"Can I come?" Kenny asked.

"Sure Ken." Jess smiled.

Kenny threw the last piece of bread into the water, then got up and follwed Jess off the dock.

"I'm telling you Leilani, I think they were making out!" Kailee said to her friend.

"But Kailee it doesn't make sense. Why would Craig make out with someone he hates?" Leilani asked.

"That's what worries me." Kailee said in a worried tone. "What if they like each other?"

They stopped in front of the infirmary, then looked at each other.

"Ready?" Kailee asked.

"Ready." Leilani said.

They both burst through the door, to see Amy sitting on Craig's lap. Their lips locked.

"CRAIG!" Kailee screamed. "WHAT THE -BLEEP- ARE YOU TWO DOING? OH GOD MY EYES!"

Amy looked at them in shock. "Jeez, ever heard of knocking?" She asked very annoyed.

Leilani looked over at Tweek still tied onto the bed and the sock still in his mouth. He screamed something, but he sounded like Kenny. Leilani took the sock out.

"GAH! THANKS, KAILEE THEY STARTED AS SOON AS YOU LEFT!" He screamed.

"They did?" Kailee asked looking over at her brother, and her worst enemy.

"GAH! YEAH, I TRIED TO COME GET YOU, BUT THEY DID THIS TO ME!" Tweek said.

Craig stood up from his bed. "Tweek, I'll give five, four, three, two, one!"

Craig ran at Tweek, then Tweek quickly untied himself then ran out the door.

"DON'T HURT ME, DON'T HURT ME!" Tweek screamed running.

"You better start running Tweek." Craig said walking after him ignoring the pain of the bruises he still had.

"Craig! Stay right there!" Kailee commanded.

Craig stopped dead in his tracks. Whenever one of his sisters told him to stop something, he stopped instantly. "Oh he's lucky." He muttered.

"I want to know what is going on right now!" Kailee demanded. "You guys hated each other for all your lives and now you're all of a sudden becoming boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"So?" Amy asked.

"How do I know you're not gonna do something to him then just leave him?" Kailee asked.

"Well if I was, I wouldn't be making out with him." Amy said.

"Well if you hated him your whole life, why do you all of a sudden love him?" Leilani threw in.

"I guess I just fell for him over time." Amy answered slightly blushing.

"When did that start to happen?" Kailee asked.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know."

As the three girls continued to have the conversation, Craig attempted to leave.

"Stay!" Kailee said as Craig stopped again.

"Okay, I'll be outside if anyone needs me." Amy said walking out the door.

"Craig, get back in the bed." Kailee said.

"Okay." Craig said walking back to the bed and jumping into it. "Hey if I'm gonna be stuck here for a while, could you tell Stan to come here so I wont be bored?" He asked.

"Sure." Kailee said leaving with Leilani.

Tweek stopped in front of his cabin. "Gah! I think I lost him." Tweek said. Unaware that he had lost Craig be fore he was even out of the infirmary.

He walked inside and turned on the TV and sat on the couch. As he was watching the TV, Something on the table next to the couch caught his attention. It was an Ipod. Kenny's Ipod. He picked it up, and turned it on. He started to scroll through Kenny's songs, then a particular one caught his eye. It was "Don't stop me now" by Queen. His eyes widened with excitement. He looked around, then ran out the cabin door and all the way behind the Mess hall. He put the headphones in his ears and blasted "Don't stop me now" into his ears, and began to dance wildly.

Amy walked around the camp for a while, Very annoyed of the fact she was away from Craig. She was about to walk back to the infirmary, but then she heard a someone scream, "OH, OH , OH, OH, OH EXPLODE!"

She looked around. "What the hell?" She asked herself. She looked over to see Joe and Keith walking by.

"Hey Amy, wasn't that your brother?" Joe asked.

"I don't know." Amy answered slowly.

"Sounds like he's having another seizure." Keith laughed. Amy hit him in the arm.

"Hey." Keith said rubbing the spot on his arm.

She rolled her eyes, then just shoved past the two of them, in the direction she had heard the screaming. She was in for a surprise.

Kenny and Jess walked up to Kenny's cabin. Jess had brought her Ipod too, and she and Kenny wanted to look at each others and see what songs they had.

They walked in and Kenny got a bit worried when his Ipod wasn't in the spot he'd left it.

"Oh God, if someone stole it I'm gonna kill them." Kenny muffled.

"If you want, I'll help you find it." Jess said putting a hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"Thanks Jess." Kenny said calming down a bit. They first looked around the cabin, and when it was clear it wasn't in there, the took their search to the outside.

Amy came right up behind the Mess hall, and stopped in shock when she saw Tweek moving his hips from side to side singing,

"I'm a shootin star leaping through the sky like a tiger"

"Defying the laws of gravity"

"I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva"

"I'm gonna go. go, go, there's no stopping me"

"I'm burning through the skies yeah"

"Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit"

"I'm traveling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic man out of you"

Amy walked up to Tweek with a massive smile on her face. She pulled the earphones right out of Tweek's ears. "GAH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Tweek yelped.

Amy burst out laughing and just tossed the earphones back to Tweek, then just walked away laughing. Leaving Tweek with his face as red as a tomato with embarrassment.

As Kenny and Jess walked around looking for Kenny's Ipod, They came to the back of the mess hall, and saw Tweek standing stiff and still with Kenny's Ipod in his hand. Kenny walked up to Tweek, took his Ipod back, then just barely slapped Tweek's face. Amy had then come back then to see if Tweek was still there. "Tweek, you okay?" She asked.

"Count back from three." Kenny muffled.

"Come on Ken, that's not funny." Amy said.

"No, no. Its okay." Tweek said. Then once again, freaked out. Kenny walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tweek, I'm not mad. But if you want to listen to my Ipod, all you have to do is ask." He muffled.

"Yeah Tweek, its not that hard." Amy said.

"I was, but I was afraid you would say no because everything I touch breaks." Tweek said looking down at his feet.

"Aw, Tweek. That's not true." Amy said hugging him. The suddenly, the earphones in Tweek's hands burst into dust.

"Um…" Amy said.

Tweek looked at Kenny with a terrified look, expecting to get hurt, But instead, Kenny burst out laughing through the hood. "It okay man." He laughed. "I have another pair in the cabin." But Tweek pulled another pair out of his jacket and handed it to Kenny.

"Thanks man, but its alright." He muffled.

"Aw Tweek that's so nice." Amy smiled.

Kenny reached into his hood pocket and handed Tweek twenty dollars.

Amy laughed. "He doesn't need any money Kenny."

Kenny whispered in Amy's ear. "He will when he figures out that Butcher is selling some kind of coffee from Brazil."

Tweek looked at him, then started to run to the front of the mess hall.

"NEW COFFEEEEE!" He screeched.

Kenny, Jess and Amy looked at him as he ran.

"I just made a biggg mistake havent I?" Kenny muffled.

"Yep." Amy said. "But he's in your cabin so just considerate karma."

"Karma's a bitch!" Jess said.

"Big time." Kenny muffled, then ran after Tweek. "I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

Amy and Jess laughed, then just walked away.

Nellie and Michelle watched out in the woods as a deer drank from the small creek leading into the lake.

"I heard there were deer all over the place here." Nellie whispered.

"I know." Michelle agreed. "I heard Chip and Butcher talking about them last night."

The deer looked up at the two girls. Obviously alarmed, then ran off into the woods.

"Aw." Michelle sighed.

"Well maybe he'll come back." Nellie said. Her and Michelle got up and left.

Leilani and Kailee walked aimlessly around the camp.

"I cant believe they actually like each other." Kailee said.

"Well, there's really nothing you can do about it." Leilani shrugged.

"I wish there was." Kailee muttered.

Chloe went with Stan to go see Craig.

"Hey guys." Craig said when they walked in.

"What's up Craig?" Stan asked smiling at the fact Craig's left eye was starting to open again.

"You okay Craig?" Chloe asked.

"Just fine." Craig said. "Doesn't hurt that much anymore.

"That's was a good fight dude." Stan said. "And I heard that impact from when you hit Tweek in the ribs man, that was insane."

"Why did you and Tweek fight?" Chloe asked.

"It was all a setup." Craig said. "By Willie and his cabin mates."

As Kenny and Jess sat by a fire they had built watched Tweek run in and out of the lake, they both knew Kenny made a dumb mistake.

"I shouldn't have told him." He groaned.

"I still cant believe you're actually okay with watching him until he calms down." Jess said. Her head laying on Kenny's shoulder as Kenny had and arm wrapped around hers.

"I'm not." Kenny muffled. "But I caused this so I might as well fix it."

Jess laughed then, then stood up. "Well I'm turning in for the night Kenny. Goodnight." She said giving him a hug, then turning to her cabin.

About five minutes later Amy came out.

"Hey Ken. How's Tweek?" She asked.

"Well, he's been doing that for an hour and about fifteen minutes ago he was sucking his thumb." Kenny muffled.

"Tweek will you calm down?" Amy called. When Tweek wouldn't, she just said, "Well I told you that it was best not to give him that money, so blame yourself." She laughed.

"Yeah, I always get hit with karma." Kenny muffled.

"Well, karma is karma. Do good things and good things will happen. Comprendo? I mean, its super nice to give someone a twenty but lets thinks, have you done anything bad in the past week?" Amy asked.

Kenny shrugged.

"Well lets think." Amy said." OH! What about beating up that one guy? I mean, it was self defense but you did kick his ass pretty hard. If you did something to make up for that, you'd be un bad karmafied." She shrugged.

Tweek suddenly fell face first on the ground.

"I get him." Kenny said. "See ya tomorrow." Kenny muffled.

"Goodnight." Amy said.

"Night." Kenny said as he got up then dragged Tweek all the way back to their cabin by his ankle.

Amy wrapped her arms around her legs, and looked out at the lake.

As she looked at the lake sparkle in the moonlight, She suddenly felt two hands on her shoulders. "BOO!"

"AHH!" She yelped. She turned around to see it was Craig. "Holy crap Craig you almost gave me a heart attack." She said breathing in and out.

Craig sat down and pulled Amy close to him. "I was afraid I was going to give you one."

She hugged him back then they just gazed into each others eyes.

About twenty feet away, Stan hid in a bush with Craig's video camera.

"Tow lovebirds sitting on the beach." He said. "God knows how long they will make out for once they start."

Amy looked in the direction of the bush then back at Craig. "Craig did you hear that?" She asked.

"Probably just Tweek or Kailee just trying to scare us. Just ignore it." Craig said slightly tightening his grip around Amy.

Amy smiled and kissed him.

"OH! The female just pecked the male!" Stan laughed.

"Craig I swear to God I heard someone." Amy said getting a bit worried.

"Where did you hear it?" Craig asked. "I'll go check it out."

Amy pointed over to the direction she heard Stan. "Be careful." She said. The kissed Craig again.

Craig got up and walked over to the bush Amy pointed to, then jumped in. Stan easily overpowered Craig though, then tied him up and dragged him out into the woods then left him there laughing.

Amy was getting even more worried. "Craig? Seriously this isn't funny." She got up an walked over to the bush.

"Craig?"

Stan walked up behind her. "What's wrong Amy?" He asked.

"I cant find Craig." She said. "He went in the woods and hast come back out yet." She said.

"My God It is real then." Stan said. He grabbed Amy by the arm ad started to pull her away from the woods.

"Stan let go of me?! What's real!? Let go of my arm!" She snapped.

"Earlier I heard Chip and Butcher talking about some deadly monster that lives deep in the woods on this island and only comes out at night. Craig probably got killed!" Stan said in a fake horrified voice.

"A monster? Really Stan? What am I five?" Amy said in a completely annoyed voice.

"Well then why else would Craig not come back out?" Stan asked.

Amy got kind of scared on the inside, but just said, "If that actually happened, wouldn't we have heard screaming?"

"It grabs you by the neck so you cant scream." Stan said. "The it rips you open and tears your body apart!"

"That's disgusting!" She said. "Come on Stan you're starting to scare me!"

"Listen, Jermane, Joe and I will go out into the woods and try to find him, but I'll be damned if we find the tinniest shred of skin."

Amy wanted to go but after a few moment s of arguing, Stan had convinced her to stay behind.

About fifteen minutes later, Amy heard screaming.

Joe had Craig in a sleeper grip on the ground and Jermane and Stan were making a lot of fake sound affects, then ran out of the woods. Stan covered himself in fake blood.

When they got back to camp. Stan walked up to Amy and said, "Its over."

She was about to cry, but instead, she hit Stan. "Nice fake blood." She said walking out into the woods and untying Craig and they went back to the beach, but first tied Stan up and Amy kicked him a few times.

"Stan's a real ass." Amy said.

"Yeah but he's cool to hang around when he's not being one." Craig said.

"Whatever." Amy said.

"Nice night for a swim." Craig said.

"Yeah." Amy smiled.

"Who ever said I was swimin?" Craig asked, picking Amy up and carrying her over to the lake.

"CRAIG PUT ME DOWN!" Amy said laughing.

"Do you have any electronics on you?" Craig asked.

"No." She said. "Craig please don't drop me!"

Craig dropped her.

She then grabbed Craig's shirt, then pulled him down into the water.

"It on." Craig said. "I'm feeding you to the pike." Craig picked her up, and carried her out farther into the lake. And dropped her again. She pushed him back down and began to swim towards land laughing, as Craig swam after her and pulled her out again. "You dont know how big pike get do you?"

"No but I dont want to find out." Amy laughed pulling away.

After a little longer of being in the water, they both got out. Craig wrapped jacket he had brought around Amy then walked her back to her cabin. "Goodnight." He said to her. Then lightly kissed her lips then left to got get dried off and go to bed.

When Amy shut the door, Kailee came out of her room. "Where have you been?" She asked tapping her foot.

"Uh at the lake. And why does it matter?" Amy asked.

"Hey whats going on over there?" Craig called.

"Uhh, Nothing!" Amy called back.

"I if Tweek and I hear fighting we're coming over there." Craig called.

May and Chloe laughed.

"We werent fighting. Right guys?" Amy said.

"Yoy would like to though wouldnt you Amy?" Kailee commented.

Chloe gigled then called, "Craig they're killing eachother!"

"No we're not." Amy said.

"Craig you and Tweek better hurry!" Chloe called again.

"Thats it, we're coming over there!" Craig said.

"Chloe shut up." Amy said as Chloe and May began to laugh.

Craig and Tweek both came through the door.

"GAH! THEY'RE GONNA START MAKING OUT AGAIN!" Tweek panicked jumping on Craig and they began to wrestle.

Amy pulled Tweek off of him. "Tweek cut it out."

"No, its oaky come on let him at me, I got the muscle to toss him from here to the lake." Craig said.

Tweek took off his shirt, and Craig did the same. Amy had a dreamy look on her face looking at Craig until him and Tweek started wrestling.

"Guys stop killing eachother." Amy said watching them roll out the open door.

"Its just wrestling." Craig said.

"Fine but I'm not watching." Amy said walking back inside.

"AH!" Tweek screamed.

"WHO'S YOUR DADDY TWEEK!" Craig said.

"YOU ARE, YOU ARE!" Tweek said in pain.

Amy walked back outside. "Will you guys stop?"

"Not till he taps toots." Craig said.

"Just tap Tweek." Amy said.

Tweek tapped and Craig got off him.

"AMY LET ME SLEEP ON THE COUCH!" Tweek pleaded but Amy just shut the door.

As Craig began to drag Tweek across the road, Sandra watched them. "Wow." She said.

"Fay walked up to her. "What's going on?"

"Look." Sandra said pointing out Tweek and Craig.

Fay laughed. "You should ask Tweek out."

Sandra looked at her. "I'm not making any promises, but I might."

"Well." Chip said. "Well be back next time when the competition starts! Seeya all soon!"


	12. The competition begins

The Competition begins

Chip is on the end of the dock.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" TODAY ON TDR, THE COMPETITON BEGINS!" Today, the fights will happen injuries will happen! I'm talking black eyes, bruises, bloody noses, and if we're lucky, even a few broken limbs!" "Last time, we got to see Tweek and Craig fight! Geoff and Bridgette must be shocked, watching their brothers beat each other senseless for false reasons, but it was awesome!" "Today we'll see more of that on Total…Drama…Rumble!"

Ride the lightning plays, and then the camera switches to the sun coming up over the lake.

As the campers slept, Chip was once again coming down the gravel road in his Lamborghini and started to beep the horn.

Tweek instantly jumped out of bed and grabbed a cup of coffee off the maker.

"GAH!"

Allie and Lacey were the first ones outside. "Well Allie." Lacey said. "Our brothers will be getting hurt today."

"Yep." Allie agreed. "Good thing they've had SOME experience."

"True. But I don't want Aiden fighting anyone." Lacey said.

"I don't want Jason to fight anyone either, but it is five million they're fighting for." Allie added.

"True." Lacey sighed.

Kenny walked out of his cabin with Stan while Craig helped Tweek clean up a cup of coffee he spilled.

"What's wrong Kenny?" Stan asked noticing Kenny shaking slightly.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do this." Kenny muffled.

"Why?" Stan asked. "You destroyed Zack the other day."

"Yeah, but that was the first fight I've ever been in in almost two years."

"So what happened in your first fight?" Stan asked.

"I got beat up." Kenny said.

"What about your second?" Stan asked.

"I was almost killed." Kenny answered.

"Third?" Stan asked.

"I dropped Zack like a rock." Kenny said.

"So you've only been in three fights?" Stan asked.

Kenny nodded. He knew the second time, wasn't a real a fight, but he'd tell Stan that later. Right now, what happened the second time was between him and May.

As they walked, Jess walked out of her cabin and smiled then walked over to Kenny who tried his best not to sweat.

"Hi guys." She said walking up besides Kenny. "What's wrong Kenny?"

"He's nervous about today." Stan answered for him.

"Why Kenny?" Jess asked. "You killed Zack the other day."

"He's only been in three fights before." Stan said again.

"Well just do what you did to Zack." Jess said.

Molly, Chloe, Sandra and Fay walked together.

"I so don't want Stan to be doing this." Chloe said.

"He'll be fine." Fay said.

"How do you know?" Chloe asked.

"Uh, look at him. He's ripped." Fay said.

"Yeah. So is Jermane, Kai, Kenny, And pretty much everyone here except Willie and Mark."

"True." Fay said.

"Well I'm sure Butcher and Chip will stop it if someone really gets hurt." Molly said. "I'm pretty sure Kai read something about that on the application form."

Sandra took out small knife, and pricked her skin, then put it away.

"I know Daniel's gonna get his ass kicked." She said covering the part of her arm where she cut herself.

"How?" Chloe asked.

"Because he's never been able to lift more than ten pounds." Sandra answered.

"Wow." Chloe said.

When they got to the bonfire pit, Allie, Lacey, Stan, Kenny, Jess, Tweek and Craig were there.

Wayne and Will walked up next with Jermane and Joe, Who no longer had a problem with each other, and had forgotten all about the fight they were in. Aiden and Jason were next, walking up to go stand by Allie and Lacey.

As everyone started to arrive, Chip pulled up in his car with Butcher in the passenger seat. "Well everyone, Its time to really start Total Drama Rumble. I have the list of matches for today, so if you don't here your name, you're not fighting today." Chip said. "Butcher read the list."

"Okay." Butcher said. "We need, Mark, Stanley, Tom, Tony, Willie, Tweek, Kai, Wayne, Josh and Aiden. Please step up here." Butcher said pointing next to the pit."

Everyone who was called stepped forward to the pit. Kenny sighed with releif that he was not called.

"Okay campers. The very first fight on Total Drama Rumble will be between…Mark and Tom!" Chip announced.

"YEAH!" Tom said pumping his fist into the air.

"Time to show off some real mad skills like Harold's." Mark said.

"Okay you two. Step over here, and begin when you're ready."

"Oh,. And that reminds me." Chip said, "If you want you can have a song playing while you fight if you want."

"DON'T STOP ME NOW BY QUEEN!" Tom said.

"A few people around here really like that song." Jess commented.

Chip pulled a big stereo out of the car trunk and put in a Queen disk and played the song.

Tom took off his shirt, and handed it to Craig.

"You know he doesn't have anything on me right Craig?" Tom asked.

"Duh." Craig said.

Kassandra grabbed Tom into a huge hug, and squeezed him tight. "BEAT HIM SENSELESS TOMMY!" She said.

Mark then spoke. "My mad skills are gonna be too good for you!" He said.

Tom just rolled his eyes and put up his fists as he and Mark started to walk towards each other. They jumped at each other, They grabbed each others arm, grappled for a second, then Tom swung with his right hand and hit Mark in the face. Mark looked back at Mark and hit him in the chest. Tom hit him in the face again, then picked him up and dropped him on the ground. He then grabbed Mark by his shoulders and swung him around then let go of him throwing him into a tree. Mark groaned with pain, then got back up and went back at Tom.

"GET HIM TOM!" Kassandra yelled.

As Mark leaped at Tom, Tom just avoided his kick and hit him in the face again. Mark then hit Tom just at the bottom of the jaw, then Tom hit Mark in the face once again. Mark took another swing, and hit Tom in the chest again, then Tom grabbed Mark and tossed him to the ground. Kassandra couldn't keep herself still then jumped in and hit Mark on top of the head, then Chip and Butcher both grabbed her arms and pulled her out. "If you jump in again, Tom will lose this fight." Chip said.

Tom was on top of Mark, and was hitting him repeatedly in the face. Mark's nose was now starting to bleed, and he was getting exhausted. "Okay, I'm done." He groaned. As Tom got up and walked over to Craig to get his shirt, Mark jumped up and hit Tom in the back with a rock and walked off. "THOSE ARE THE MAD SKILLS I'M TALKING ABOUT!" He said walking hurriedly as Tom looked at him with confusion and Craig with a look of humor on his face as he watched Mark awkwardly walk away.

"Well." Chip said, "Looks like the first fight goes to, TOM!" He clapped and raised Tom's hand in the air.

"YEAH TOMMY!" Kassandra squealed jumping on him making them both fall to the ground.

"What? Hey wait a minute." Mark said walking back and looking at Chip. "I won that."

"Quitting, then hitting the other guy in the back with a rock and running away is not winning a fight Mark." Butcher said. "Two more loses and you're gone."

Mark grumbled, and walked away. Jennifer couldn't help but laugh at Mark's grumbling.

"Okay." Chip said. "Now we have, Tweek and Kai!"

"GAH! I'M GONNA GET MY ASS KICKED! IV'E ONLY FOUGHT CRAIG AND THAT'S ALL! WHY DIDN'T YOU AND GEOFF LET ME FIGHT CHRISTOPHER LAST YEAR?" Tweek panicked.

"Because we didn't want you to get hurt." Amy said.

"I'M GONNA BE IN A COMA WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER!" Tweek said in a scared voice.

"No you're not Tweek." Amy picked Tweek up, carried him over to the place where Mark and Tom fought, and set him down. Tweek then ran to his cabin but Stan got there before him and was blocking the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stan said tapping a foot. Amy came up behind. "Yeah Tweek, where were you going?"

Tweek then ran off into the woods.

Amy sighed. "Well I guess Tweek will never drink coffee again. And I'm pretty sure there's bears in there." Amy said loud enough so that Tweek heard her and jumped onto her out of a bush. "WHERE, WHERE?" He panicked.

She gently shoved him off and laughed. "Well that worked."

Stan and Kenny grabbed Tweek by his arms and he started to struggle.

"GAH! LET ME GO!"

"Tweek,we signed up to come win five million and you have to fight to do it but sadly I have to do this." Amy said holding up one of her pompoms.

Tweek just looked at Kai, Who was just standing in the spot where they were going to fight. "Just go kick his ass Tweek." Amy said.

Tweek stepped up to Kai and as soon as Kai tapped Tweek's shoulder, Tweek went to the ground sucking his thumb.

"Tweek if you lose and we have to go home, You do realize I'll kill you right?"

"Any song of choice?" Chip asked.

They both nodded their heads no.

Craig then dangled a cup of coffee in Tweek's face, then Tweek jumped up and decked Kai in the face and he fell to the ground. "Yeah Tweek that's what I'm talking about!"

As Tweek continued to hit Kai, Kai pulled Tweek down and started to hit him. Amy winced and covered her eyes.

Stan and Keith then stood Tweek and Kai up to give them a quick rest.

"You okay Tweek?" Amy asked.

"He hits hard." Tweek panted.

Amy started to laugh.

"Do I get coffee when this is over?" Tweek asked.

"Sure why not?" Amy said.

Tweek and Kai then stood back up and started to fight again. They both fell on the ground and rolled into a small nearby creek, and Amy laughed harder.

As Tweek continued to punch Kai, Kai then tapped.

"YEAH TWEEK!" Amy cheered.

"WHERES COFFE?" Tweek demanded.

Amy ran off to the kitchen and came back with a full pot of coffee.

"COFFEE!" Tweek yelled taking the pot and running off.

"Okay, next we have, Stan and Tony." Chip said.

Chloe's smile turned into a straight line. "Let me do it."

"Chloe its okay." Stan said.

"It's not okay." Chloe protested.

"Chloe don't worry, its okay." Zack said.

"Don't push it lover boy." Stan said to Zack.

Chloe walked over to Tony. "Beat his ass, I beat yours. Good luck!" She smiled again.

"What song?" Chip asked.

"Let the bodies hit the floor." Tony said.

The music blared.

Stan and Tony got face to face. Tony made the first move, and started to hit Stan as hard as he could on the back. Stan was going to his knees to avoid being hit in the face. He then came up and started to push Tony back. Stan then grabbed the hood on Tony's shirt and pulled it down over his face and uppercutted Tony in the face. As Tony's hood was still over his head, Stan began to punch and punch at Tony's head. Tony got his head out of the hood but then Stan brought his knee all the way up to Tony's chest.

"Jeez." Chloe said. "I didn't know he was that flexible."

Tony was starting to get tired, but Stan started to slap him in the face. "Come on Tony. Hit me." Tony grabbed onto Stan's shoulders, then Stan finished Tony with four of his hardest punches to the face. As soon as Tony had pulled away from Stan, blood started to drip from his nose. "Tony are you alright?" Shannon asked as Tony needed to be aided by Butcher and Leilani.

"Good thing I've had medical training." She said.

"Well," Chip said, "Tony wins!"

"WHAT!" Stan roared.

"You cheated when you pulled the hood over his face." Chip pointed out.

Shannon cheered.

"Come on man!" Stan begged.

"Sorry Stan." Chip said smiling.

"MY GOD THIS SUCKS MONSTER COCK!" Stan yelled storming away as all the other boys burst into histarucal laughter.

* * *

Hey, Before I upload anything else, I'd like to give more thanks to Angelcandy55, EdwardCullenRoxsMySoxs, and hellopandaluver for the last couple chapters! They have given me alot of ideas for this story and I just wanted to give another Thanks!


	13. The first elimination

Continued

"Welcome back!"

Tony sat up in his bed in a daze. "What happened?" He asked.

"You got beat up by Stan." Shannon said. "He pulled your hood over your head, and just kept hitting you."

"Man! Two more losses and my ass is outta here!" Tony said.

"Tony, Stan lost for pulling your hood over your head." Shannon said.

"Oh." Tony said smiling. "Sweet!"

(Back on campgrounds)

"Okay Willie, you and Wayne fight next."

Jess put her hands on Wayne's shoulders. "Remember the things he said and did yesterday."

Wayne nodded and stepped up to Willie.

"Hit him with an uppercut!" Kenny muffled to Wayne.

"Okay, get it on!" Chip said.

Willie tried to start the fight by slapping Wayne but he missed and Wayne hit him in the chin.

"Come on Wayne keep hitting him!" Jess called.

Wayne hit Willie in the face again and Willie slapped Wayne in the arm.

"Willie, throw a -bleeeep- punch." Kalup yelled.

"I slap better than I punch!" Willie responded while Wayne kept hitting him.

"Hit him in the nose Wayne!" Jess commanded.

Wayne did as Jess said, and hit Willie in the nose with all his might. Willie stumbled back, then ran at Wayne and slapped him in the face. Wayne looked at Willie again. His eyes filled with fire. He then punched Willie in the face so hard that he instantly fell down. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"You really need to learn how to fight!" Wayne snapped, kicking him in the gut. He turned around. Jess was immediately hugging him.

"Now maybe he'll think twice next time before pulling any stupid -bleep- again."

"Awesome performance Wayne." Chip said clapping.

Willie sat up. "I'll beat you up later." Then fell right back down obtaining a few laughs.

"Butcher! I think Willie needs to be in the infirmary too!" Chip called.

Butcher was fast to respond. When he got Willie on the stretcher, He covered him with the cover that still had a blood stain on it from Tony's nosebleed.

As Butcher rolled Willie away, Jess flipped him off while smugging.

Willie let out a groan of pain as he was wheeled away.

"Okay, last for now, we have, Aiden and Josh!" Kalup announced.

Lacey grabbed Aiden. "Don't let him hit you in the face too many times."

Aiden nodded.

Keith stepped up to Lacey.

"Has he ever fought anyone before?" He asked.

"Yeah." Lacey said. "He's been in a few fights."

"Well, as long as he's had experience, I'm sure he'll be fine." Keith said.

Lacey smiled.

"Be careful Josh." Ann said.

"I will." Josh said.

"You do know you're about to fight this guy for no reason at all right?" Ann asked.

"Oh there's a BIG reason for this fight." Josh said.

"Oh yeah. Well whatever, just don't get hurt too bad." Ann said as Josh stepped up.

Josh made the first move, and took a swing at Aiden's face. Aiden avoided it and hit Josh square in the middle of the face.

"Ohhh." Daniel said.

Josh came back up and banged his fist into Aiden's ear. Lacey winced looking away and Keith put a hand on her shoulder.

"Aiden and Josh were soon grappling as if they were wrestling. "Come on this aint no -bleeeep- wrestling match!" Jermane said annoyed.

Aiden backed Josh up, then Josh kneed Aiden in the head.

"Time out!" Lacey called.

Butcher pulled the fighters away from each other.

"Aiden, how many fingers am I holding up?" Lacey asked franticly holding up three fingers.

"Three." Aiden answered. "I wasn't hit that hard."

"Good." Lacey said.

"Aiden turned around and walked back into the dirt space where he was fighting Josh.

Josh swung at Aiden but quickly dodged it. They then both swung, and Aiden hit Josh making him stumble back. As Aiden prepared himself for another swing, Josh then got the best and clearest face shot on Aiden.

"Ohhhhhh!" Jermane laughed.

Aiden then came back up and hit Josh clean in the face making him fall all the way down.

"Oooo." Ann winced. "That is why people should not be fighting."

Josh stood up. "Okay, I'm done but I am okay." He walked away with Ann.

Lacey hugged Aiden. "Be more careful next time."

Amy walked around looking for Tweek, but when she got to the gym, she found Stan with a real mad look on his face.

"Stan it was one fight. Get over it." Amy said.

Craig came over to the two. "And was it really necessary to yell what you did?"

Amy burst into laughter. "Oh my God that was so funny!"

Now Kenny and Tweek came over to them. "Guys Tony cant stand up by himself at all. We literally had to carry him to the infirmary."

"Poor Tony." Amy said. "I don't know how long he'll last."

"I didn't hit him that hard." Stan said.

"My point." Amy said.

"Not that hard?" Craig said astonished. "Blood was pouring from his nose like a hose!"

"Poor Tony." Amy said again.

"Did you really have to pull the hood over his face?" Craig asked Stan.

Stan stood up and glared at Craig. "Run." He said.

"Stan calm down, he just asked you a question. You don't have to flip your lid every time someone asks you something." Amy said. When she looked back, Craig was already half way across camp.

"Wow Stan." She said turning around going after Craig.

Amy found Tweek and Kenny covering Craig in leaves.

"Guys Stan isn't gonna kill Craig." She said.

She turned around and walked away when they just kept throwing the leaves on Craig.

She got to the infirmary to see Tony walking out.

"Dude you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tony said. "I have to take it easy though or my nose will start bleeding again."

"You should rest." Amy said.

"Yeah, I'm going to my cabin." Tony said.

"Need some help getting there?" Amy asked.

"No I'm fine." Tony said walking away. "Thanks for the offer though."

Amy shrugged walked the other way.

Ann and Josh walked along the lake shore. "I cant believe I lost that." Josh said.

Ann shrugged. "I could really care less."

"If I lose two more times, we lose." Josh added.

"Then fight harder next time." Ann said annoyed.

"You're really tired of all this aren't your?" Josh asked. "We haven't even been here five days."

"I know and I'm already sick of it." Ann said.

(Back at campgrounds)

"Okay." Chip said. "Now I want Mark and Kai to fight."

Kai smiled evilly. "I'm gonna destroy that twig!"

"I'll beat you up worse than I beat up Tom!" Mark said.

"What song?" Chip asked.

"None!" Kai said.

"Then go!" Chip said.

Mark ran at Kai, but Kai just held out his fist and Mark ran right into it.

Everyone started to laugh. "What an idiot." Jason laughed.

When Mark looked up, Kai hit him in the face again. Mark fell to the ground. "I guess I wasted all my mad skills on Tom." Mark said. He stood up, and hit Kai in the arm. Kai then grabbed Mark, then tripped him causing him to fall face first into the ground.

"I will never quit!" Mark said into the ground. Kai then stomped on his back.

"Ooooo." Joe laughed.

"Well Mark, You lost." Chip said.

"Darn!" Mark yelled.

"Okay, Now Willie and Tony."

Willie stepped up.

"I'll go get Tony." Jermane said going to Tony's cabin.

When he got there, he opened the door. "Tony you have to fight Willie!" Jermane said.

"Fine." Tony said. "Its just Willie."

When Tony and Jermane got back to the campgrounds, Willie stepped up. "Lets go." He said.

Tony punched Willie in the face, and He fainted. "Guess he's been hit in the face enough today." Chip said.

When Butcher tried to put Willie on the stretcher, it broke.

"Oh my God." Butcher said annoyed.

He picked Willie up, and almost fell down, but he caught his balance and continued to the infirmary. Kelsey just shook her head. "There goes our chances." She said miserably.

"Not necessarily." Chip said. "It may be over for Willie if he loses his next fight, but you can still have a chance."

"How?" Kelsey asked

"That'll be explained soon enough." Chip said. "Okay, Josh gets a break and wins a fight by default."

"Now what?" Wayne asked.

"Wayne get in there with Aiden." Chip said.

Aiden looked at Wayne and shrugged. They both put up their fists.

"Come on Aiden!" Jason said. "You can take him."

Aiden nodded, and took the first shot hitting Wayne in the face. Wayne threw a punch hitting Aiden in the eye. Aiden threw another punch and Wayne dodged it and hit Aiden in the stomach. Aiden bent over clutching his stomach then Wayne then hit Aiden in the ribs then pushed him down.

Aiden gasped for air while he lay down.

"Okay Wayne he's done." Chip said.

Lacey and Keith helped Aiden up. "You okay man?" Keith asked.

"I quit this one." Aiden gasped.

"Okay Aiden I wont make you fight." Lacey said hugging him, glad he decided to stop this one.

"Okay next, Tweek and Tom!" Chip said.

Amy groaned. "Do I have to watch this Chip?"

"Well you don't have to, but you're really missing out." Chip said.

"Missing out?" Amy asked astonished. "Watching my brother fight this poor kid?"

"Tom's just like Izzy." Chip said.

"So? does that mean he deserves to get his ass kicked?" Amy said walking away.

"How do you know he'll lose?" Chip asked.

"Well if Tweek gets his ass kicked, then I really don't want to watch." Amy said. She looked back to see Tweek standing on top of Tom.

Amy walked away grumbling about how wrong this all was.

Tweek ran after her. She turned around. "Tweek go fight him! Sure I don't want him to get his ass beat, but I don't mind a million dollars." Amy said.

"GAH! FIVE MILLION!" Tweek said.

"THEN GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE!" Amy said once again picking Tweek up and setting him in the fighting ground. She set him down, then took out her Ipod and started to listen to Fireflies trying not to watch the fight.

"Background music?" Chip asked.

"DON'T STOP ME NOW!" Tom said.

"We already did that one, next episode we can do that one again." Chip said.

Tom nodded.

"You Tweek?" Chip asked.

"Don't care." Tweek said.

Chip played Supernaut from by Black Sabbath.

Tom and Tweek instantly started to fight. Tweek hit Tom square in the jaw. Tom then hit Tweek in the face, making him fall back into a tree Tom the hit Tweek again. Tweek swung again hitting Tom in the collarbone and then hit him in the jaw again. Tom threw himself and Tweek to the ground and started to hit Tweek.

"GET HIM TOM!" Kassandra yelled.

Tweek tried to get back up, but Tom's strength was too much and he just slammed Tweek back on the ground and kept hitting him.

"GAH! I TAP, I TAP!" Tweek said.

"YEAH TOMMY THAT'S HOW THE JONES FAMILY DOES IT!" Kassandra cheered jumping.

Sandra rubbed her ears. "Could you be any louder?" She asked very annoyed.

"NO BUT I WISH I COULD!" Kassandra yelled.

"Well Tweek, looks like you lost this one." Chip said.

Tweek sighed.

"Sorry Tweek." Sandra said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's one fight." Tweek said. "I still have a good chance."

"Okay, and Stan gets a default fight too, so now Mark, since you don't fight your cabin mates on this show, you and Willie have to decide. Who's gonna go home in your cabin tonight?"

They looked at each other. "HIM!" They both said pointing at each other.

"Which one?" Chip asked.

"HIM!" They both said pointing at each other again.

"Okay." Chip said. "Since they cant decide, we're all gonna decide Total Drama Island style! By voting one of them off!"

"Why cant we just fight each other?" Mark asked.

"The producers made that rule up." Chip said.

"CRAP!" Willie yelled.

"Well guys, those were some good fights today, cant wait to see some more next episode. Now everyone go decide who to vote off!"

All the campers left to go decide.

Amy wandered around looking for Tweek who ran off with a lot of coffee.

"Tweek?" She called. She found him behind the mess hall ten minutes later shaking violently because of all the coffee he drank.

"My God Tweek!" She panicked. "How mucj coffee did you drink?"

"Th-three gallons!" Tweek stammered.

"Oh, ok- WAIT, THREE GALLONS!?" Amy shrieked.

"YEAH, AND I WANT MORE!"

"Hell no Tweek. You're not drinking anymore coffee for at least three days!" Am said.

"I ALREADY DRANK THREE DAYS WOTH AND I NEEEEEEEEED MORE!" Tweek yelled.

"Tweek when we get home you're going coffee anonymous!"

"GAH! IF I DON'T GET ANYMORE -NGG- COFFE, GUESS WHO GETS TO TAKE THE WHINING!" Tweek said.

"…Point taken." Amy said scratching her head.

"SO GIVE ME COFFEE WOMEN!" Tweek said.

"No. And don't call me woman." Amy said.

"COFFEE WOMAN!" Tweek screeched.

"NO!" Amy snapped.

"YOU WANT ME TO START WHINING?" Tweek said.

"You're not getting any coffee Tweek!" Amy said.

"I'll WHIINE ALLL DAY!" Tweek said.

"Fine!" Amy said.

Tweek started to make a whining noise in her ear. Amy pushed him away. She started to walk away, but Tweek kept following her whining.

"You're not getting anymore coffee Tweek!"

She walked into her cabin, and Tweek stood on the porch whining.

She slammed the door in his face and locked it. After about five minutes later, Tweek still wouldn't leave.

"UHG! GO AWAY!" Amy yelled. Tweek kept whining. She then walked out.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE -BLEEP- UP?" She screamed.

"Will you give me coffee?" Tweek asked.

"NO!"

"Well if whining wont work will crying?"

"If you start crying, then I will give you something to cry about." Amy said.

Tweek started to fake cry.

"Tweek. You have got to the count of three to get the fuck away from my cabin." Amy growled.

Tweek stopped crying for a second. "Or what?" He asked. Then started to cry again.

"You REALLY don't want to know. One." Amy started to count.

"Whatever." Tweek said.

"Two, three!" Amy grabbed Tweek's arms and bent it behind him and pulled up.

"Now will you stop?" She asked.

"Will you give me coffee?" Tweek asked.

Amy then grabbed Tweek's wrists and dragged him all the way to the infirmary. When they got there she threw him in a bed. "He's got some serious coffee issues." Amy said to Butcher.

Butcher pulled out a long needle with medicine in it. Tweek's eyes got real wide.

"Hold on." Amy said.

"If I stop him from putting that needle in you will you leave me alone?" Amy asked.

"Is it filled with coffee?" Tweek asked.

"Give it to him Butcher." Amy said leaving.

Butcher put the needle in Tweek and he fell asleep instantly.

"So who are you voting for Rebecca?" Molly asked.

"Willie, no question" Rebecca replied.

"I'm pretty sure everyone is gonna vote for him." Chloe said.

"He's a fat perverted freak." Sandra added. "No one likes him."

"I'm still so happy about what we all did to him." Chloe laughed.

"We destroyed him." Molly said.

"He was as red as a tomato." Rebecca said.

"Not to mention how hard Chloe kneed him in the area where the sun never shines." Sandra added in a dull tone.

As the other three girls started to laugh, Sandra pulled out the little knife and made a small incision in her skin then put the knife away.

"Hey I'll see you guys later." Chloe said walking away.

"I know I'm voting for Willie. What about you Tayuh?" Aaron asked.

"Tayuh?" Tony looked confused.

"That's Jennifer's middle name." Aaron said pointing to his sister.

"Well, then why don't we just call her Tayuh?" Tony said. "We wouldn't get her confused with Mark's sister."

"I'm fine with that." Jennifer said.

"Cool." Aaron said.

Michelle, Logan, Nellie, and Will were all down at the lake.

"Fat ass is gone tonight." Will said.

"No kidding." Logan said.

"He deserves it." Michelle said. "Especially after that stunt he pulled on the first day of camp."

"I'll never forgive him for that." Nellie said coldly. "It felt soooo good to make his nose bleed the other day."

"You really hit him hard!" Logan said.

"I'll hit him harder if he doesn't get voted off tonight." Nellie said.

"Hit him harder right before he leaves." Michelle said.

"That's a plan." Nellie smiled.

Jess, Wayne, Chloe, Stan, Kenny, May, Craig, Kailee, Sarah, Jermane, Any and Tweek were all hanging out in the gym. All glad the first day of the real competition was over.

"Stan, you cant still be mad about losing that fight." Chloe said.

"I just pulled the hood over his head." Stan said.

"Well just don't do it next time." Chloe said.

Wayne, and Jess were talking about what to do to Chip when they go to prank him. Kenny kept trying to urge himself to go talk to them, but just stood still.

Willie suddenly ran into the gym.

"GUYS YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" He screamed.

Everyone ignored him. Stan held Chloe back from going at him.

"What do want?" Jermane asked.

"I'M GONNA GET KICKED OFF TONIGHT! Willie screamed again.

"No shit Sherlock." Stan said.

"YOU GUYS GOTTA HELP ME!" Willie begged.

"No we don't." Jess said.

"But- KENNY!" Willie said. "You'll help me right?"

"Fuck you." Kenny muffled in a smart elicky tone.

Everyone began to laugh. Amy high fived Kenny, Chloe knuckle touched him, Kailee high fived him, Jess walked up to him and said, "Good one dude." May rolled her eyes. "LEAVE HIM ALONE AND GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled at Willie.

"NO!" He yelled back.

Jess got next to May. "Beat it!" She snapped.

Willie turned around and stormed out of the room.

"We're so voting him out tonight." Kailee said.

"He's gone." Craig agreed.

(Later that night)

The campers were amazed at the size of the bonfire. Chip and Butcher had made it thirty feet high.

"Well everyone", Chip said, "One of these two are going home tonight. Its been a rough day, and next time you'll be fighting again, tonight, Willie and Mark, one of you guys are leaving."

Willie felt everyone glaring at him.

"And the person who is leaving tonight is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… "WILLIE!"

Mark let out a sigh of relief.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Willie yelled.

"Well you had it coming." Jess said.

Willie got up and walked towards her but Kenny stepped in front of her to protect her from Willie.

"You touch her and I'll knock your fat ass into next week." He muffled.

Willie tried to slap him, but Kenny hit him in the face and thrust him to the ground.

Willie got up more mad than ever, then left on the boat.

"Well, what do I do now Chip?" Kelsey asked.

"Come to me tomorrow and I'll explain it all." Chip said. "Goodnight everyone."

As the campers headed to bed, Jess caught up to Kenny. "Hey Kenny!" She called.

Kenny stopped in his tracks. He turned around, and Jess hugged him. "Thanks dude." She said. Kenny turned red, but hugged back and just held her for a while. Chip was watching on a monitor in his cabin.

"It seems Willie really brought these two together." He said.

"Maybe we should bring him back soon." Butcher suggested.

"Well Butcher, we are going to bring him back soon." Chip said. "But till then, just keep watching TOTAL…DRAMA…RUMBLE!"


	14. Chloe's POV

Chloe's POV.

_For this chapter of Total Drama Rumble, it will all be told through Chloe's point of view! This Chapter is a birthday present for Angelcandy55! Happy birthday Angel!_

Chip is seen on the dock.

"Welcome back viewers!" Chip is standing on the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Rumble, we finally had the start of the competition and had an elimination and let me tell ya, NOONE was surprised when Willie was voted off. But lets see who gets voted off today in TOTAL…DRAMA…RUMBLE!"

(Ride the lightning plays and the show starts)

Chloe's P.O.V

I lay in bed sleeping peacefully when suddenly awaken by the honking of Chip's Lamborghini. "Damn it Chip." I muttered pulling her covers over her head. I tried to go back to sleep and ignore Chip, but Kailee came to her door. "Come on Chloe time to get up."

"I'm coming." I mumbled. I really didn't want to, but I did. I got up and got the hideous uniform on. "I'm having to get up at this time everyday, my brother's getting hurt on this show and to top it all off, I have to wear this." I grabbed the pompoms off her dresser and left the cabin with Kailee, Amy, and May.

When they got out there, everyone was heading to the mess hall for breakfast.

When she got there, Stan was eating his bacon and cereal talking to Craig, Tweek and Kenny. I got in line behind Zack. He turned around and grinned.

"What's up Chloe?" He asked.

"Hi Zack. Not much." I answered.

Zack's face suddenly turned pale. I looked behind me but I didn't see anything threatening. "Are you okay?" I asked.

His face stayed pale.

"Zack what's wrong?" I asked getting worried. I had no idea why he would be like this.

"I-I'm fine." He said turning back to normal color again.

"What was wrong?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I just got a bad vision." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I don't want to scare you." He said turning away.

I was a bit scared now. What was scaring Zack so much. His skin was beginning to turn pale again. I touched his arm and he relaxed a bit. His skin was so cold.

When me and Zack got our food, we sat at a table with Rebecca and Molly.

"What's wrong Zack?" Rebecca asked when she noticed Zack hadn't touched his food and was looking directly ahead.

I looked in the direction Zack was. "STAN!" I snapped. He instantly stopped making his death gestures towards Zack.

"What?" He asked.

I got up and walked over to him.

"Stan, Zack's a nice guy. What did he ever do to you-or me?"

Stan rolled his eyes and muttered. "You still don't get that he likes you."

I was confused. "What?"

"Nothing." He said. I grabbed his ear.

"Just leave us alone." I said. "Ok?"

"Fine, fine." He said. "Please let go."

I let go, and he sat back down with Kenny, Craig and Tweek. I went back over to Rebecca, Zack and Molly.

"Don't worry Zack. He wont bother you anymore." I said.

He sighed with relief.

"Hey. After we're done eating, lets go mess with Stan. I know what really makes him mad!" I whispered to Zack.

"Sure." He said smiling.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Rebecca asked.

"Just watch." I said. "You'll laugh so hard."

Me and Zack ate fast. When we finished, we walked over to Stan's table, and I pulled out a straw and a piece of paper.

"Watch." I told Zack.

I chewed up a small piece of paper, stuck it in the straw, then handed it to Zack. He took a deep breath, then blew it and the little wet wad of paper hit Stan in the neck. He turned around, and me and Zack quickly sat down at an empty table and acted like we were just talking. When Stan turned back around, We repeated the first action we had done. Stan spun around and looked at us again. I waved.

He turned back around, then I tore some of the paper and tossed it at Stan. He turned around glaring. Zack was snickering. When Stan turned back around. Zack quickly got up, ran over to Stan's table and tapped the back of his head, then sprinted back. Stan looked at us again. I waved and he turned back to the people he was sitting with. Zack tore another small peace of paper and threw it at Stan's head.

As everyone ate, the next thing they all heard was a loud bang. They all looked over to see Stan's hands down on the table. He slowly stood up, and turned toward us.

"RUN ZACK!" I laughed. Zack was already at the door when Stan started towards me. I ran out the door with Zack, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stan grab a stick.

I looked back to see Stan bolting after us out of the mess hall door, and Craig, Tweek and Kenny who were watching from the door.

I started to laugh. "Okay, sorry, sorry!" I laughed. Zack kept running.

"Zack he stopped!" I called. I ran after him and jumped on him. We both fell into the lake.

Stan then held the stick out to me. "Chloe grab this and Zack, seeya later!"

I turned away from the stick and grabbed Zack. The next thing we knew, Stan grabbed our arms and pulled us out of the water.

"Zack, free of charge but Chloe, remember that four dollars you still owe me from fourth grade?" Stan asked smiling.

I grinned. "You still remember that."

"Yep." Stan said. "Your deadline is three days, then I throw you back in the lake."

"Whatever." I said. "You wanna swim some more Zack?"

"YES!" He said with a big smile.

Stan then picked Zack up, making him yelp.

"Hope a pike gets you." He said dropping Zack into the lake.

Zack started to panic. I got in the water with him and we swam out.

"You know he was just kidding right?" I asked him.

Stan called out to us. "Not about pike! There are some big ones in there!"

The next thing I knew, I felt something sharp on my ankle, and I was yanked underwater. Then I was on land again thanks to Zack and Stan for pulling me out.

"That wasn't no pike." Stan said wide eyed.

We all screamed then ran away from the lake. When we got to the mess hall, Craig walked out with a panicked look on his face. "What happened?"

I was breathing real heavy by then. "Water. Bad. Not. Pike!" I about fell over, but Zack caught me.

"Chloe your ankle!" Stan said pointing to my left ankle that was bleeding.

He picked me up and carried me all the way to the infirmary.

"I think that might have been a real big muskie that bit you Chloe." Stan said. I held onto him as I watched a couple drops of blood drip from my foot.

When we got to the infirmary, Stan lay me down on a bed and him and Zack began to fix up my foot.

"Okay, tis might sting a bit." Stan said dabbing germ killer on a tissue. I held Zack's hand tight.

I hissed with pain when I felt the liquid sting my ankle, but then it let up after a few moments.

"Thanks guys." I said as Zack wrapped a band-aid on the cut.

"Wrap it up good." Stan said.

"Got it." Zack answered.

"And you guys are being nice to each other!" I said amazed.

"Well we're not gonna argue when you're hurt." Stan said.

"Yeah, we'll do that later." Zack said.

I smiled and hugged the both of them, then pulled them into headlocks.

"You two aren't going to argue at all anymore, understand?" I asked tightening my grips slightly.

"Got it." They gasped.

I let the two of them go, then I walked out of the infirmary. "Thanks again!" I called over my shoulder.

I suddenly heard Chip's voice over the intercom.

"Attention campers. Everyone to the bonfire pit for the fights!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why wont anyone do something about this?" I thought to myself as I walked to the pit.

Stan and Zack followed behind me.

Chip and Butcher were already there as everyone else started arriving.

"Why you two?" I asked. "Why?"

They knew exactly what I was going to ask because they answered, "Good TV."

"Not really." I muttered walking away from them.

"Okay." Chip said. "I need, Logan, Will, Keith, Jason, Kenny, Craig, Jermane, Kalup, and Daniel today."

I noticed Kenny's eyes get a bit big.

"Okay this time, No one pull your opponents clothing over their head." Butcher said. "Remember that's what caused Stan here to lose.

Stan flipped him off, but he did not notice, and I laughed.

"Okay everyone I called please come forward." Chip said.

"Okay, first for today, I want Kalup to fight Logan." Chip said.

I turned away. This was all just stupid. To me, this is a place to go if you wanted to just have a black eye and a bloody nose twenty four seven.

Logan and Kalup got into the dirt circle and faced each other. When I turned around, Logan had Kalup on the ground pinned down and hitting him in the face and head. Kalup could not do much of anything and just tried to protect his face as Logan kept hitting him. After a few more hits, Kalup went unconscious.

"Everyone, go hangout I guess, until we are sure Kalup isn't going into a coma." Chip said.

I sighed with relief.

Me and Zack went to the lake, but didn't get in this time. Infact I wasn't gonna get in for a long time.

As we sat down on the long dock, I thought to myself, "Maybe I can some how put an end to this." But I wasn't sure. All I know is, this is going to be a looong summer.


	15. Amy's Point of veiw

Amy's point of view

_This chapter is a birthday present for EdwardCullenRocksmysox. Happy birthday!_

(Amy's POV)

"Things have really been better since Willie left." I said to Craig as we sat down at the lake while he gently rubbed my back.

"Yeah." He said.

I lay back into him and noticed a little way down the shore, Lacey and Keith were also sitting on the beach leaning against each other.

This place may be a terrible place, but everyone here are friend with each other. Well except me and Kailee.

I lay up against Craig and he wrapped both his arms around me gently.

I closed my eyes enjoying the warmth of his arms, but the loud speaker blared.

"Its that time again campers!" Chip announced. "And Craig, get ready. You're fighting Daniel."

I looked up at him and squeezed a tight hug around him.

He picked me up and carried me all the way to the pit. When we got there, Daniel was already there, but not looking confident. Sandra pulled Craig aside and started to whisper something in his ear that I could not hear. Craig nodded and got in the ring.

"Lets get this over with." Daniel said.

"Come on Craig!" Kailee cheered.

"Beat his ass!" I cheered.

Daniel kicked Craig in the shin, and Craig hit him in the head and Daniel fell down. Daniel was already dazing out. Craig hit him again. Daniel sat up and puched Craig in the leg and Craig jumped on him. They rolled and Craig got on top of him and began to hit him. Craig hit him about six times before Daniel quit. Craig stood up and walked out of the ring.

I was gonna go hug him but Kailee beat me to it, so I waited.

"Way to go Craig!" Kailee said hugging him tighter.

Daniel sat up. "Thanks for the support Sandra." He grumbled.

"Why would I support a fight?" Sandra asked.

"You did for Twitch." Daniel said.

"Tweek!" Sandra snapped at him.

I giggled. "I guess she might like Tweek." I whispered to Chloe who was standing right next to me.

"Well she did comfort him after he lost with Tom." Chloe said.

"I know." I said. "I'm pretty sure she may like him."

Daniel walked away obviously offended his sister wouldn't support him during his fight. Kailee continued to hug Craig. I walked over to them.

"Awesome Craig." I said.

"Hey, I'm trying to spend at least a few moments with Craig before you two take off and start making out behind me and Tweek's backs again." Kailee said sternly.

"I just told him good job." I said.

"Just give us one more minute." Kailee said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Tweek who was twitching as usually.

"Hey Tweek." I smiled.

"Got any coffee?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Lets go to the mess hall and I'll get you some."

"YES!" He cheered.

As we started to walk off to the mess hall, Kenny was called up to fight Will. I instantly turned around. Kenny was shaking a bit and still kept his hood up.

Jess and May walked up to him.

"Kenny, please don't actually fight." May said. "Just dodge the attacks and tire him out."

"Go get him Ken." Jess said. Then hugged him

Kenny nodded and stepped up to fight.

"Okay." Chip said. "Want background music?"

"No thanks." Will said.

"Then quit standing and fight!" Chip said.

Will swung at Kenny, but Kenny took May's advice and ducked under the punch and Will stumbled forward. Kenny stood up straight again and pushed Will forward. Will then swung again at Kenny, but he dodged it.

May had a worried look on her face and Jess looked a bit worried too.

"Come on Will hit him!" Nellie cheered as Will finally managed to hit Kenny's chest.

I walked over to May and Jess. "Kenny looks like he's really warring him out." I said.

"Yeah." Jess said. "But I hope Will gives up soon."

"Will get him!" We heard Nellie yell again.

Kenny was still blocking all the punches but when he stepped back, His leg twisted and we heard three loud cracks followed by his scream in pain. Will instantly stopped. "Dude you alright?" He asked.

Me, Jess and May ran over to him. "Kenny are you alright?" May asked again pushing Will out of the way.

Kenny was holding and trying to stretch out his knee. "I-I can barely move it." Kenny muffled in a very scared tone.

Butcher was quick to get to Kenny's aid. "Hold on let me see it." He said.

Kenny rolled up his pants leg. Butcher propped it up on his knee and began to look at it. He pressed once and Kenny pulled away.

"Okay Kenny come on." Butcher put him on a stretcher and wheeled him away. Me, Tweek, Jess, May, Nellie and Will followed.

When we all got to the infirmary, Butcher got an x-ray of Kenny's leg and looked at the pictures.

"Well it aint broken but you did hyper extend it." Butcher said.

Chip walked in. "Well I guess Will wins." He said.

"Hold on!" I said astonished. "That's not real fair."

"Well Kenny cant do anything right now."

"But-" I began.

"Its okay." Kenny muffled. "Its not the end of the world."

I sighed. "Well you wanna go get that coffee now Tweek?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Lets go." I said. "Seeya later Kenny. I hope your leg feels better."

"Thanks." He muffled before we left.

When we got to the mess hall, Tweek was instantly at the coffee machine.

I walked over to a soda machine and popped a dollar in and got a sprite.

By the time my drink had dropped, Tweek had already drank two cups of coffee. "Tweek you really need to slow down on all that coffee." I said.

"NEVER!" He shrieked.

I laughed and back at the table I had set my sprite on but when I did, My srite was gone.

I looked around for a moment, then saw Craig sitting over at another table chugging down my sprite.

"Hey." I said beginning to laugh.

Craig got up and took off with the soda and I took off after him laughing.

"You owe me a dollar Craig!" I laughed. I caught up with him and tackled him on the ground. "You better give me a dollar." I said.

Craig stood up and picked me up.

"I don't wanna drop you." He joked.

"Please give me a dollar?" I asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He looked at me a moment, then hugged me and put me down.

"Here you go." He said giving me the dollar he owed me.

"Thanks." I said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"I only did that because you gave me the look." He said.

"You mean this?" I asked making the face again.

"Yes!" Craig said. "Please don't do that anymore."

I made the face again. Craig ran and I began to laugh.

I headed back to the mess hall. When I got there, Tweek was gone but his coffee mess wasn't. Five cups all piled on top of each other. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to the soda machine and put my dollar in. I hit the sprite button and one instantly rolled out. I opened it and drank it all pretty fast.

When I walked back outside, I saw Tweek talking to Sandra. I moved a bit closer to hear what they were talking about.

"GAH! Did you go see how Kenny was doing?" Tweek asked her.

"Yeah." She answered him. "He said he should be able to walk within an hour or so."

"-NGG- He should have hit Will when he had the chance." Tweek said.

"Yeah remember what Kenny did to Zach?" Sandra said.

"GAH! Exactly! I was sure Kenny would destroy Will." Kenny said.

"I wonder why he did punch him?" Sandra said.

I left as they got deeper into the conversation.

I back to the lake to go get some peace and quiet. When I got there, Ann was reading one of her books. I decided to go try and make another friend.

"Hi Ann." I said sitting down next to her.

She looked up. "Hi Amy." She said. "What's up?"

"Well Tweek just drank five cups of coffee." I shrugged.

"How do you manage to drain out all that noise he makes?" I asked.

"Well I grew up with it so I'm use to it." I replied.

"I can barely manage living with Josh. I'd probably go insane if I had to live with that. No offense." She said.

"Its okay. I understand." I said smiling.

I knew I'm the only person who can manage living with Tweek. Well, me and Geoff, maybe Craig. They've been friends for so long. The fight they had had a few days back would NOT change that and I knew that for a fact.

"So uh, what's wrong with Josh?" I asked.

"He's loud, obnoxious, never leaves me alone, I wish he'd be more like Noah. Than life would be set for me." Ann answered.

"So uh, a lot of things huh?" I said.

"Yep."

I looked up the beach to see Craig waving me over to him.

"Well I'll see you later." I said getting up.

"Later," Ann said.

When I got to Craig we instantly embraced each other in a hug and lightly kissed each other.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. No more fights till tomorrow." Craig answered.

"Well what did you want me for?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I just felt like being with you." He answered.

"Aw Craig you're so sweet." I kissed him again and we walked off to go see Kenny.

When we got there, May and Jess were helping Kenny out of bed.

"Hey Ken." I said. "Your leg feeling alright?"

"Just fine." He muffled in a more cheerful tone than earlier when he had first gotten the injury.

"Awesome." I said smiling. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, Butcher said he should be able to by now." Jess said.

Craig walked over to them and helped Kenny out of bed.

"Can you stand on your own?" Craig asked.

"Let me try." Kenny answered.

Craig let go and Kenny was standing perfectly and began to walk.

"Does it hurt?" May asked.

"Not really." Kenny said. "But I can walk."

And with that. We all left.

Me and Craig both went to the mess hall to just go get a soda and talk, but when we got there, Tweek was chugging coffee like there was no tomorrow.

I laughed and me and Craig just got our sodas and left.

* * *

A\N: There will be more POV chapters.

And also, I would like everyone to check out and read the new chapter of Super School by Angelcandy55! Great story!


	16. Sandra's point of veiw

Sandra's Point of view

_This chapter is a birthday present for Vampirelovers345! Happy birthday!_

Sandra's POV

* * *

I walked along the edge of the woods wishing I was back home, and not wearing this uniform. I thought about Gwen, and knew she was probably having a good time at the reunion Chris and Chef were having for the TDI cast. The only few things good about this place was, we actually had real food, There were places to hang out, Daniel gets hurt, Tweek…

I started to think about Tweek. His messy blonde hair, the way he twitched every minute, his sudden outbursts, his coffee obsession, I couldn't hide it anymore. Fay was right. I do like Tweek.

I walked back to camp and went to Fay.

"Hey Fay." I said.

"Hey Sandra what's up?" she asked.

"I think you're right. I think I should ask out Tweek." I answered.

"Finally you admit it. I always knew you liked him." She said smirking.

"I know but I only talked to him once." I said.

"When was that?" Fay asked with a slightly confused look on her face.

"When he lost his fight to Tom." I answered. "I went to comfort him."

"That's good!" Fay said. "Just talk to him and he'll know you better."

"Well I haven really seen him around that much today." I said.

Just then Jennifer, who now calls herself Tayuh, walked by with Shannon.

"Sandra, I saw Tweek in the mess hall drinking coffee." She said.

"About how long ago?" I asked.

"Just about five minutes ago." Shannon said.

"Thanks guys." I said going to the mess hall.

When I got there, Tweek was right where Tayuh said he was.

I took a deep breath, then walked over to him.

"Hi Tweek." I said. He turned to me.

"GAH! Hi Sandra!" He said.

"Wow, he actually remembered my name." I thought.

"So uh, what's up?" I asked.

"GAH!" Waiting for this cup of coffee to finish! Want some?" He asked.

That was nice of him. At least he doesn't just think about himself.

"Uh, sure." I answered.

When it finished, Tweek grabbed two mugs and filled mine up first and handed it to me.

"Thanks Tweek." I said taking it.

"GAH! No problem!" He said as he twitched.

While he began to chug his coffee down like it was his last cup, I drank mine slowly. So it wouldn't get all over my clothes.

"Tweek. Don't you wanna slow down a bit before you get that coffee all over your clothes?" I asked. He looked up.

"Huh?"

"Your shirt." I said pointing to the badly stained shirt he was wearing.

"GAH! Its fine." He said.

I shrugged. I wasn't about to start an argument with Tweek over how he should drink his coffee.

He put his cup down and poured himself another glass.

"GAH! So what's been up with you lately?" He asked.

I swallowed the coffee in my mouth. "Nothing really. Just wishing I was back home kind of."

"GAH! If I didn't have to fight anyone I could live with staying here." Tweek said. "Why do you wanna be back home though?"

I shrugged. "I just don't feel like being here. I wanna be at home hanging out with Gwen, and not Daniel."

"What's wrong with Daniel?" Tweek asked.

"Well when we were little, kids always used to pick on me and Daniel never did a thing about it. He'd just join them." I answered.

"GAH! That asshole. So I guess you're happy Craig beat him up?"

"Yeah." I said.

"I'll beat him up for you if you want." Tweek offered.

"Sure." I said. "I'd like to see him get beat up again."

"Gah! I'll do it!"

"Thanks Tweek." I said. "At least you make it worth staying here."

"Thanks." Tweek said blushing.

"Well." I said, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay. See ya." Tweek said.

I sat up and left the mess hall.

I left feeling pretty good. I made Tweek smile, and I got to talk to him. I decided then to just go and hang out with Fay.

When I found her, I told her everything that had been said.

"Wow, I guess you gave him a sign that you like him." Fay said after I was done explaining everything.

"I guess I did." I said.

"Well, just keep talking to him every now and then and soon something'll click and you two will be going out." Fay said.

I smiled. "I guess I would like to go out with him." I said.

After a few moments we decided to go to the girls lounge and hang out where no one could bother us.

When we got there, the only other girls in there were Ann, Nellie and Michelle.

We went to the back of the lounge though to sit alone and just talk about the camp.

"The number one thing I hate about this place is some of the guys getting real competitive with each other." Fay said.

I nodded in agreement. "Remember how mad Stan got after losing to Tony?" I commented.

"I thought he was gonna hit Chip." Fay said.

"Yeah. But anyway have you noticed its been a bit more peaceful after we booted Willie's fat ass out of here?" I asked.

Fay looked up. "Don't even bring up that name, I hate that guy. I feel so sorry for Kelsey having to live with him."

"I feel sorry for myself for having to live with Daniel." I muttered.

"And that." Fay said. I guess I muttered it loud enough for her to hear me.

"He's so annoying."

"Joe's a pain in the ass too." Fay said. "I was glad Jermane beat him up."

"As glad as I was when Craig beat up Daniel?" I asked smugging.

"Yeah. Joe needed to be taught a lesson. Usually at home, Duncan is the one to do that to him."

I laughed. "I wish there was someone around my house to beat up Daniel instead of having to do it myself." I joked.

Fay laughed. "You kick him where the sun never shines don't you?" She asked.

"No, I just hit him in the arm and he starts whining." I answered. Fay laughed harder.

As we talked I started to daze out, and think about a time when Daniel helped the other kids pick on me.

8 years ago, back in Sandra's and Daniel's hometown,

* * *

"Just leave me alone!" Sandra yelled at Dennis one of the kids picking on her.

"Sandra shut up and go home!" Daniel yelled standing up for Dennis.

Sandra had hot tears boiling up in her eyes. She turned around red faced, then stormed off back to her house.

* * *

As I thought about that, She stood up. "I'll be back in a little while Fay." She said.

"Okay." Fay said. "See'ya."

I walked out of the lounge and walked into the woods. I pulled my small knife out of my pocket, and rolled up my sleeve.

I ignored the small stinging as the knife made the small slit on my wrist.

"I wondered what life would be like if Daniel had been better to me over the years.

I made another incision on my arm and then rolled the sleeve back up. The only person who knew I did this was Gwen.

"Daniel I hope Tweek does beat you up." I said to myself. "You deserve it."

I put the knife back in my pocket and stared into the creek I was sitting near. The water was clear, and clean. And I could see little fishes swimming in it. I stood up and walked back to camp.

When I got there Jennifer came running to me.

"Sandra Tweek beat up your brother." She said

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah Tweek said he shouldn't be an asshole and then whooped him." Jennifer said.

I let out a small laugh. "Where's Daniel at?"

"The infirmary." Jennifer answered.

"Thanks!" I said running to go see what Daniel looked like right now.

When I got there, Daniel was moaning with pain.

"What happened to you?" I asked acting like I didn't know what happened.

He looked up. "Why do you care?"

"Just tell me." I said.

He sighed. "Twitch beat me up."

"Its Tweek!" I snapped.

He looked up again. "Why should I care what his name is? I hate him right now."

"Well Daniel, you probably deserved it." I said.

"For what?" He asked in a irritated tone.

"Well, who knows? But I'm pretty sure you'd remember it." I said leaving him.

I went to Fay.

"Fay, Tweek beat up Daniel!" I said when I found her.

She turned to me, and smiled. "I got it on film." She said pulling out her cell phone and turning on the video.

I took the phone and hit the play button.

Stanley, Logan, Will, Jermane, Zack, Jennifer, Tayuh, Shannon, Aaron, Jason, Joe, and Aiden were all laughing and ohhinhg as Tweek pounded Daniel's face into the dirt.

"I cant believe I missed this." I said in a slightly upset tone.

"Well at least I got it on film." Fay said.

"Yeah." I said when the video ended. I handed the phone back to her.

She played the video again.

"This is one of the best twenty three seconds of my life!" She said.

"Who took Daniel to the infirmary?" I asked with curiosity.

"Oh. Zack, Logan, and Will got him there." Fay said closing her phone and putting it in her pocket.

I smiled again. "He finally got what he deserved." I thought to myself. "He finally got it. And I hope more happens to him until he apologizes for all those years of bullying me with the other neighborhood kids."

"It was fun to watch." Fay said breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah I knew it would be." I said mourning over that fact I had missed what Tweek said he would do for me.

"You can watch the video anytime you want." Fay said noticing the fact I was upset for missing it.

"Thanks." I said. "But maybe if we're lucky, Tweek will do it again. And next time, I will be there."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the chapter delays, But my weekends are pretty much all taken up because I'm on a wrestling team and I have a lot of tournaments and matches coming up. But for the Christmas season, Every character will have a POV chapter as my Christmas presents for all of you! Merry Christmas, and wish me luck at my Wrestling match on Wednesday.


	17. Jess's point of veiw

Jess's point of view

I walk around the camp with Rebecca and talked about the camp.

"Did you hear about what Tweek did to Daniel?" I asked.

"Yeah." Rebecca said. "I never thought Tweek would have it in him to do something like that."

"I know. Seems like this place is making all the guys get violent with each other." I said. Me and Rebecca knew I was kind of right.

"Well, everyone except Kenny." I said smiling thinking about the small but sweet hooded boy.

"Yeah." Rebecca said. "Kenny's cool."

"He's also the one of the only guys here who doesn't like to fight."

"He is the only guy here who doesn't like to fight." Rebecca corrected me.

"Exactly!" I said. "I felt so sorry for him when he cracked his knee fighting Will."

I thought about that moment. Kenny stepped back when Will tried to hit him and his knee twisted and cracked. He was really hurt. Butcher did fix it, but May and I let him squeeze our hands while Butcher popped it back into place, then we both hugged him to make him feel better. We could tell he was in a lot of pain. I'm pretty sure I even saw a tear drop from his eye.

"It is good that Willie is gone though." Rebecca said.

"I know." I said. "I hated him so much!"

"You remember that stunt he pulled on the first day of camp?" Rebecca asked in a disgusted tone.

"I try not to." I said.

"I'm just happy we got to beat him up after that." Rebecca commented.

"Well, we got to kick the remains." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"Stan beat him first when he caught him spying on Chloe remember"

"Oh yeah." Rebecca said. I don't blame her for not remembering. It was a real short fight, and no one hardly talked about it at all after that day.

"If he ever comes back I'm gonna kill him." I said.

"We all will." Rebecca said.

I like hanging out with Rebecca. Despite having an older sibling like Eva, she seemed to be a more calm and less aggressive girl. We've hung out a few times. Even her brother is more calm than Eva. Sure according to Rebecca Zachary could be annoying at times, but she also said the first time she had ever seen him get real aggressive was the other day when Kenny beat him up.

"So what's it like having someone like Eva as an older sibling?" I asked with curiosity. I figured it had to get irritating sometimes.

"Well, when she calms down a bit, it isn't so bad." Rebecca shrugged. "What's it like having Cody as a brother?"

"Its awesome!" I said smiling. "He can be a lot of fun. Especially when we are pulling pranks."

Rebecca laughed. "Wish Zack was like that. He's always out of the house."

"Hanging out with friends?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

As we continued to walk, my mind suddenly began to focus on Kenny. He was a nice boy, and he never seemed to act like any of the other guys. Lately he's been wanting to hang out with me so I let him because of how nice he is. I just wish I knew why no one could get him to take off that hood of his.

"Hey Rebecca? Why do you think Kenny never wants to take that hood down?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe he's trying to cover something up." She suggested.

"What would he have to hide?" I asked.

"I don't know. Have you ever asked May?" Rebecca asked.

"No." I said.

"Well then just go to her." She said.

"Ok." I said.

We walked for a little while longer then we decided to split up.

"See'ya later." I said.

I went to go find Wayne and see what he was doing. When I found him, he

Was with Kenny and they were throwing a football back and forth to each other.

"Hey guys." I said walking over to them.

"Hey Jess." Wayne said turning his attention to me.

"Dude!" Kenny muffled out trying to warn Wayne he was about to get hit with the ball, but it was too late. The football hit Wayne in the head.

"Ow." He said then fell over. Me and Kenny ran over to him.

"Sorry dude, are you okay?" Kenny asked.

He looked up. "Is my face still pretty?"

"Wayne don't worry losing something you've never had." Kenny joked.

I began to laugh.

"Hey!" Wayne said beginning to laugh too.

"He's got a point." I laughed moving closer to Kenny.

Wayne got up. "You're dead." He said.

"Me or Kenny?" I asked.

"You." He said.

Kenny grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground and put him in a playful headlock. "Run while I got him down." He laughed.

I started to go.

"Come on Ken, let me at her!" Wayne said struggling.

I laughed even harder as Wayne tried to crawl but Kenny just pinned him on the ground.

I started to walk back. When I got there Wayne broke out of Kenny's grip and grabbed my ankle and pulled me down.

Kenny put Wayne in another headlock. Wayne struggled, but then stopped and sighed.

"You're lucky he was here to protect you this time." He joked.

Kenny let him up and picked up the football.

"Go long." He muffled.

Wayne took off, then Kenny dropped the football.

"Lets go before he comes back." Kenny muffled.

I began to laugh again, and we both left as Wayne turned around and yelled.

"NOT FUNNY!"

We walked into the mess hall as Butcher started to serve dinner.

Me and Kenny got out food. Lasagna with garlic bread and a soda.

We sat with May and Wayne. Well, Wayne didn't come till about five minutes after but he still came.

"I'm gonna get you back for that Ken." Wayne said.

"Get him back for what?" May asked looking up at Wayne.

"For him and Jess ditching me." He said.

"It was a joke." Kenny muffled. "Get over it."

"I'll get over it when I get you back." Wayne said smiling grimly.

"You'll get over it now and there wont be any problems." May said smiling in a way that made Wayne nervous. I laughed.

"Okay, I'm over it." Wayne said.

I laughed again.

"Good, cause I would have helped her hurt you." I joked.

"You wouldn't hurt me." Wayne said.

"I've hurt you plenty of times." I protested.

"Oh yeah." Wayne said. "Some of those pranks you've pulled on me have."

"Exactly!" I said. "So you leave Kenny alone!"

He muttered something I didn't catch, then went back to eating.

As we ate, I noticed Kenny looking behind me and nodding. When I turned around, Stan quickly turned around, Then when I turned back to my food, my soda was gone.

I shot a look at Kenny. "Hand it over." I said.

"What?" He muffled acting like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"My drink." I said.

"What?" He asked again.

"Give me it." I said standing up.

Stan looked over at us. "Better not do it Ken."

"I think I'm more afraid of him." Kenny said.

"Ken…" I said.

"Okay." He said giving me back my soda.

"You're gonna get it now Ken." Stan said standing up.

Me and May turned to him and he sat back down. "When you least expect it." He said.

Kenny jokingly flipped him off.

Stan stood up. "After dinner." He said smiling.

Kenny shrugged. "Whatever."

May got up and walked over to Stan. "Nothing is gonna happen after dinner tonight she said.

"Fine." Stan said flinching as May raised a hand.

She came back over, and we finished eating dinner.

When we got outside, Wayne jumped on Kenny. "I told you I was gonna get you back!" He said.

May slapped him in the back and he let go rubbing the spot. "OW!" He whined.

I laughed. "Leave Kenny alone then."

"Never!" He said. I slapped him this time.

"OW!" He whined again.

"Leave him alone!" I said.

"Whatever." He said leaving.

"Yeah you better get outta here." I said.

Wayne just kept walking. "Finally he thinks twice." I thought.

Me and May noticed Kenny hiding behind a tree, then we saw Stan walking by with Joe and Jermane.

"So where's Kenny Stan asked in a joking voice."

I shrugged. "He ran off with Wayne."

"Lets go guys!" Stan said. They turned to them direction I pointed in and ran off.

When the were gone I okayed Kenny to come out.

"Thanks guys." He said when he came out.

"No problem." I said putting my arm around his shoulder. "We wont let him hurt you."

May put her arm around Kenny's other shoulder, then we all walked off.

* * *

A\N: I placed fourth in my wrestling tournament today! I won two matches and lost two matches. The second guy really hurt me. :'(


	18. The story is back on!

_Hey guys. I first want to say I am TERRIBLY sorry for not updating for so long, And I will have the next chapter up soon. But wrestling just got to get a whole lot tougher and I was just too tired to type. The rest of my season was great though! I won both matches against two tough schools at an NKAC meet, then got the 4__th__ place medal at a dominator classic in North Oldham, My team also got first in that tournament, And I beat a kid who came in 3__rd__ in Ohio state 11-8! But after that, my coach made me drop from 150 to 140 for districts, I got the 3__rd__ place medal at that tournament and qualified for regional's, but I was so weak when I got there because I had to starve myself to keep the weight, so I ended up losing regional's and didn't qualify for the individual state tournament. I was extremely sad because of that, but my team got to wrestle at state duals. I was put back at 150, and even wrestled 2 matches at 165. I won 3 out of four of my matches that and my team got 5__th__. I won my last match of my 8__th__ grade year at 165, AND THAT MATCH WAS WORTH IT! My record for this season was 25-15 and I am ready to kick some ass in high school now! But now that it is all over, I can finally get back to the story! And like I said, I did it, AND IT WAS WORTH IT! _


	19. Ann's Point of view

Ann's Point of view

"Welcome back everyone to, Total Drama Rumble!" Chip said as he stood on the edge of the dock. "Last time we were with you, Daniel ended up getting his ass beat severely by Tweek for being a total jerk to Sandra, Wayne ended up being pelted by a football, and then ditched by Kenny and Jess, who seem to be starting to hang out a lot. Today, someone else will be going home on this episode of Total…Drama…Rumble!"

Ride the Lightning plays and the then the show starts

Ann's Pov

I lay in bed reading a book, while waiting for Chip to come ruin the peace with his stupid car. I looked at the clock. It was 7:15. Chip would be here in fifteen minutes, so I decided to just get ready because the faster I'm ready, the faster it's over. When I was ready, I decided to go sit on the porch and enjoy the fresh morning air.

When I got on the porch, I pulled out my book and continued reading. Sometimes, I wished Josh would at least try to read a book at bit more advanced than a third grade level. The longest book he has ever read was a "Magic Tree House" book. That's why I like to hang out with Noah because he is more mature and a lot smarter.

As I read, I suddenly heard the blaring horn of a Lamborghini. I sighed and put the book away and headed off to the mess hall.

When I got there, Butcher wasn't there yet, so I grabbed an empty table and waited for everyone. After about three minutes the lights turned on, and Butcher soon was in the back flipping pancakes. Leilani was the first one to come in other than me. She was followed by Kai. I had heard from Kailee that Kai liked her, but Leilani didn't know. She sat down across from me and smiled. "Hey Ann." She said.

I smiled back. "Hey."

We've been in the same cabin for a bit and we got along just fine. All four of us in my cabin did except when we were getting annoyed with Kassandra. Which was actually quite a lot, she is an exact clone of Izzy.

"You sleep alright?" She asked.

"Just fine. You?"

"Great." She said.

Butcher then gave a little whistle to tell us he had our pancakes ready. But one thing that was weird to us, we were the only two campers in the mess hall. We got our food along with a bottle of syrup and a couple small cups off butter, then sat back down.

As we began to eat, I tapped Leilani's shoulder. She turned to me.

"Why are we the only ones in here?" I asked.

Leilani looked around and shrugged. "I don't know, but it's a bit peaceful don't ya think? I mean, Stan's not in here raising heck for once."

I thought about that for a second and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah you're right. For once we get peace while we're eating."

"Exactly!" She said. Then suddenly, the doors swung open, and Stan walked in with Jermane and Keith looking mad.

"And the peace is gone." Leilani said with a sigh. I couldn't blame her. Stan was pretty annoying. He thinks its fun to scare some of the smaller campers, He always has someone threatened, he is just simply annoying to hang around. And now he looks like he's going to kill someone.

I sighed too. "We shouldn't have said anything." Leilani nodded in agreement.

Soon more people entered the mess hall. First, Jason, Aiden, Allie, Lacey, Kailee, Craig, Tweek, Will, and then soon, everyone was here. Kailee and Kassandra sat with us.

"Hey guys, after breakfast you wanna go burn something? Huh, huh, huh, do ya, do ya, do ya?"

"Um, no thanks…" I said.

"Uh, no thanks." Kailee said.

"Yeah, I'm good." Leilani said

"Ok, but you're reeeeealy missing out." Kassandra said.

As we ate, Stan got up with Jermane and Craig, and then I saw Josh shoot up and walk over to the trash cans with themwith a big and excited grin on his face. Stan threw his trash away, then walked a few steps, then stopped. Me, Kailee, Kassandra and Leilani were watching.

Stan looked over his shoulder to make sure neither Butcher nor Chip was watching, took a deep breath, and then charged.

"STAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chloe shouted.

The building got quieter as each campers head turned. Stan then pounced on Aiden and instantly nailed him in the back of the head. Aiden then instantly put his head down and covered it as Stan continued to hit him, and even missed Aiden a few times and hit the table. Chloe was instantly on Stan trying to pull him off, grumbling to herself as she tried.

Lacey, Jason Allie and soon Keith were trying to pry Stan away from Aiden, who was now in a defenseless position. And now, Jermane, Craig and Josh were helping get Stan off him.

Chloe pulled Lacey aside for a second and grabbed her hand. "Lacey, what happened, why is Stan doing this?"

"I don't know!" Lacey cried. They were soon back on Stan trying to get him off.

After a few more viciously hard hits to the back of Aiden's head, Craig, Jermane, Keith, Chloe, Jason, Allie and Lacey pulled Stan off of Aiden, who instantly stood up with tears in his eyes and said in a voice that was obvious he was about to cry, "For what? What did I do?" Then broke down and began to cry.

Lacey and Allie were instantly at his side and pulled him close to them in a tight hug as he cried, and Jason patted his back glaring at Stan.

"DON'T –BLEEP-WITH ME AGAIN YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Stan boomed as Craig had a tight grip on his shoulder to hold him back.

After that, Stan just walked out of the mess hall breathing hard. When Craig came walking by with Keith, we stopped them.

"Craig, why did Stan do that?" Kailee said as she grabbed Craig's hand as he came by.

"Stan said something about Aiden making him mad in the bathroom this morning, and then Aiden slapped him in the face with a handful of soap."

"He also kept throwing small pebbles at the back of his head while they were walking here.' Keith added.

"Why?" I asked. "Aiden knows that Stan is real aggressive? Why would he go mess with him like that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I sighed. Pretty much every guy here is an idiot. Except Kenny. He is not like the others.

Craig then said, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go talk to Stan."

"Be careful." Keith said.

Craig nodded and left. Keith left and we all began to eat again.

"That Stan just intends to flip out every time someone so much as pokes him." I said."

"I know." Kailee said. "I don't think I want Craig hanging out with him anymore. I'm afraid he's gonna get hurt."

"Same here." Leilani said. "I'm also afraid Keith might get hurt by him."

"God knows Josh is going to get knocked out by him." I said. "He'll pull stupid crap on him a lot worse than what Aiden did."

"I HOPE TOM DOESN'T GET INVOLVED WITH HIM! IF HE DOES, I'LL HAVE TO HIT STAN WITH A BAT TO GET HIM TO STOP!" Kassandra said loudly.

We all looked over at Aiden. Lacey and Allie were still holding him close as he still sniffled and had soft sobs. Keith was now over there patting his back like Jason was.

"I really hope Josh knows to stay out of Stan's way and to not make him mad." I said.

"Yeah." Kailee and Leilani said in unison, except they were worried about Keith and Craig.

When we finished eating, me, Leilani and Kailee followed Chloe outside to see what she was going to say to Stan. Who was breathing hard trying to cool himself off.

We listened closely, I could tell Chloe was trying to keep her voice down a bit.

"Stan," She said, "What was that all about."

Before Stan spoke, Chloe said, "He really is crying. And I mean CRYING."

"The little punk was –bleeeep- with me this morning in the restroom and on the way to breakfast, and I gave him several warnings, then he starts to mock me in line, so I just got pissed and when I finished eating, I beat his ass." Stan said in a real angry voice.

We walked over and I asked, "What could he have done to you that could set you off that bad?"

"He was getting smart with me, slapped me with a handful of soap, threw pebbles at my head on the way here, then tried to tell me he wasn't gonna fight me because he thought I wasn't worth his time."

"Was it really necessary to go that rough?" I asked. Just then, I heard Josh's excited voice behind us.

He ran up to Stan and was instantly on him with comments. "Dude, that was insane, he's in there freaking crying his eyes out man, you destroyed him!"

I rolled my eyes. "Will you get out of here?" I asked.

"Yeah, really Josh." Chloe said.

"Whatever." Josh said leaving.

"You shouldn't have done all that Stan." Chloe said again.

Stan shrugged. "He had me pissed and I was just in a blind rage."

Chloe put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on Stan, I need to talk you." She turned to us. "I'll catch up with you guys later." She said.

"See'ya." I said.

Soon, I decided to go take a quiet walk and Kailee and Leilani headed off.

As I walked, I rubbed my head. "Why?" I asked myself. "Why? Why can't Noah be here with me right now?" I knew the answer to that. He was on a reunion trip with the rest of the TDI cast.

I walked to my cabin, and grabbed my "Wrinkle in Time" book, and headed off towards the lake shore. I loved reading down there. I had my own little quiet spot that I had found and no one else knew about it.

When I got there I sat down and began to read. As I read, I thought to myself about what happened this morning.

Stan was a bomb who was just waiting for someone to set him off. What happened in the mess hall this morning just proves my point on how stupid a lot of guys are. It'll be a lot more peaceful around here when he leaves. Chloe's ok, but I don't know how she can deal with it.

I soon started to think about Noah. He is the greatest older brother ever to me. We got along great, we shared a lot of the same interests, he makes me laugh a lot, He's really the only person I can really relate to. And that's why I love him.

I read for about twenty five more minutes, then headed back to camp.

When I got there, I put my book back in my cabin and sat on the porch of my cabin for a while. The breeze the wind brought felt nice against my face. I breathed in and breathed out slowly. I really wish there were more intelligent people here. I wish it wasn't so loud here. I wish it wasn't so violent here. I mean, not everyone here is bad, but some of those guys are. And Stan is in the top ten. I just wish Noah were here. If Noah was here, then this place would be paradise for me.

A/N: Well there we go. The first chapter I have uploaded since wrestling ended. Hope you enjoyed it. Get ready because the next one will be up by Saturday night.


	20. Jennifer's point of view

Jennifer's point of view

"Welcome back."

_Jennifer's point of view_

As I walked around camp, I thought about the event that went on this morning. Stan really had hurt Aiden. As I walked, I saw him and Chloe talking in her cabin. I got closer to listen.

"Stan, do you want to stay on this island?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to messed with." Stan replied.

"But almost everyone here is pissed at you. You need to try to be more gentle, and make some friends that are girls. We need people on our side. Start an alliance if we have to."

Stan scoffed at that idea. "We do NOT need an alliance!"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Yes we do, or we're gonna get kicked out of here."

I left after that. I mean, this was really none of my business. I went to go hang out with Kelsey. Me and her are pretty good friends, even though I still hate Willie for all that he has done.

"Hey Kelsey!" I called when I found her. She was sitting on the dock and looking out on the lake. She turned around.

"Hey Jenny." She said. "What's up?"

"I saw Chloe talking to Stan." I answered.

"Really?" She asked. "What'd she say to him?"

"Well, she asked him if he wanted to stay here, then told him he has to make some friends that are girls and he needed to be gentler, then said that they needed people on their side. Even start and alliance if they have to."

"An alliance?" She asked. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Chloe said so they wouldn't get kicked off."

"Well, that does seem like a good reason." She said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

I sat down next to her on the dock. "So, what's it like having Willie as a brother?"

"Ugh, it's terrible!" She groaned. "He's a sick, mean, food obsessed, and just recently, perverted, bastard!"

"What does he do at home?" I asked.

"Well, when our parents get home from a grocery run, he takes EVERYTHING up to his room, and it's gone in about half an hour."

I looked at her confused. "How?"

"I don't know!" She said.

"That's really weird." I said.

"Yeah, so what's it like having Mark as a brother?"She asked.

"Really annoying!" I said. "He's always bringing up weird subjects, even at dinner! He also once put a scorpion in my desk drawer, He also put a praying mantis in my pillow case!"

"So he likes to put his freaky items he calls interesting in your room?"

"Yes! Harold also does the same thing sometimes!"

"What do you do to them for it?" She asked.

"Well, like Mark said the other day, I once pushed him into a hot tub full of Oscars."

Kelsey laughed. "Where did you get the Oscars?"

"Pet shop." I said. "They grow real big there, and they sell them cheap!"

"I gotta do that to Willie sometime." Kelsey said.

"You should. It taught Mark a pretty damn good lesson."

Kelsey laughed again.

"You should do it to Harold too!"

"Oh, last time Harold put something in my room, I put it in his pillow and he had to go to the hospital after it bit him."

"What was it?" Kelsey asked.

"I…don't know. Not even the people at the hospital could figure out what bit him."

"What did it look like?" She asked.

I shrugged. "It was in a box."

"So they both collect really weird bugs and some kind of creatures?" Kelsey asked.

I thought for a second. "Yea pretty much."

"Well I guess we both have a brother that's annoying." Kelsey said.

"Well, you only have one…I have two." I said.

She put a hand on my shoulder. I laughed.

"So, you wanna go to the lounge?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. "It's getting pretty hot out here."

We got up, and headed to the girls lounge.

When we got there, Kailee, Leilani, Ann, Nellie and Michelle were there. We walked in, and headed to two open couches. We sat down.

"Thank God we got these places to hang out and cool off after hanging out in the hot heat." I said trying to fan myself off.

"Really." Kelsey said doing the same and panting a bit. "I really feel sorry for Owen and everyone else in the Total Drama Island cast for having no place like this during their first season."

I nodded. "We're lucky."

"Yeah." She said. "We are."

As we lay down on the nice soft couches in the relaxing cool air, I began to feel like I was gonna fall asleep until Kelsey suddenly gasped. I looked up. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Nellie had accidently tripped and spilled water on her. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Kelsey!" She said frantically."

"It's alright." She said sitting up. "It's just water, it can be washed out."

"Still, I feel like a total klutz." Nellie said.

"Nellie, it's alright. This stuff happens all the time." She said putting a hand on her shoulder."

"Still, sorry." She said.

"It's alright." Kelsey said. "Jennifer, I'll be back in a few, I gotta go change."

"Alright. I'll be here." I said.

She then walked out to and back to her cabin to go change. I lay back down on the couch and shut my eyes.

When I stated to open them again, I could hear Kelsey's voice. "Jen, come 'on wake up."

I opened my eyes all the way and yawned. "How long was I asleep."

"About fifteen minutes." Kelsey said. "Not too long."

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah. So, you wanna go get a soda from the mess hall?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Sure." We got up and left the lounge.

When we got to the mess hall, we stopped. We looked inside and saw Stan and Jermane.

"Come on. Let's just walk in, get our sodas, and get out of there." I said.

We walked in. Stan and Jermane did turn their heads in our direction for a sec, but then turned back to each other and then turned back to each other and continued talking about whatever they were talking about.

We got our sodas, and walked out. We went back to the lounge, and drank our sodas.

"This is great." Kelsey said. "Back home, I could never even see a soda with Willie around."

"When was the last time you've ever touched one around home?" I asked.

"About four, maybe five years ago?" She said.

I laughed. "The last time you ever drank one?"

She looked at me. "About seven years ago." She said.

I laughed again, but she kept a serious look. "I wasn't joking." She said.

I looked at her astonished. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Wow." I said.

When we finished our soda's, we heard the loud speaker blare.

"Alright campers! It's time to start the challenges for this episode, except this time, no one's fighting and everyone competes! Boys and girls!" Chip announced.

Finally! I thought.

"Everyone report to the edge of the woods." Chip said.

When I got there, I walked up to Lacey to ask about Aiden.

"Hey Lacey. How's Aiden?" I asked.

She sighed. "He's fine but he's still pretty broken up about what Stan did to him."

"It was really uncalled for." I said. Lacey nodded.

"Stan told me that Aiden was messing with him and soon started to smart off, but I don't know why. Why would Aiden mess with someone like him?" He knows better."

As we talked, Butcher and Chip were soon there to explain the challenge.

"Hello campers, today, I'm going to give you a break from fighting, and am gonna do something different. A game, of freeze tag."

"This should be interesting." Jermane said.

"Least no one is getting hurt on purpose in today's challenge." Logan added.

"Kind of getting tired of the fighting." Will threw in.

"Anyway." Chip said. "First we're going to do this, boys versus girls. Because of the stunt Stan pulled this morning, the guys have to be it first."

The boys groaned.

"Alright girls, go hide in the woods, and boys. You give them ten minutes to hide. Now go!"

We all ran off. I headed off in a different direction then Kelsey. I knew this was going to be a very fun game. If there was anything I could do, it was man hunt! When we get it, the girls will crush them.

A/N: Since I don't wanna tell the next chapter in a person's POV, I'm gonna write it like a regular chapter, but after this, I'll finish the rest of the POV chapters after this game of man hunt.


	21. Man Hunt pt 1

Man hunt

Chip is seen standing on the edge of the dock.

"Welcome back everyone. If you're just now joining us, the campers are not fighting today. Instead it'll be boys versus girls in four exciting games of manhunt!" Chip exclaimed. "The girls are already hiding and the boys are getting ready to go out to find them. Lets switch on over to the action, and see what's going down."

The camera switches to the boys, getting ready to go out and hunt down their sisters.

"Alright." Stan said. "I'm ready."

"Me too." Logan said.

"Me Three." Keith said.

"The rest of you ready?" Chip asked pulling up to them in his car.

They all nodded yes.

"Great!" Chip said. "Now get out there and play some manhunt!"

The boys then took off into the forest to officially begin the game.

TDR

Kailee had found a big opening hole in a hemlock tree. She thought for a moment.

She wasn't going to hide in it, but had a better idea. She took her shoe off and placed it on the other side of the hole in the tree. She adjusted it so the tips were peaking out a bit.

"Now when one of them comes to look, they'll think I'm in there" She thought to herself. She then climbed up the tree, and sat on a branch about twenty five feet off the ground, and waited.

TDR

Logan stealth fully made his way through the forest. He had been going for about five minutes now without seeing any of the girls. As he ran, something caught his attention. He saw Nellie crouched down in a cluster of small trees that hid her really well.

He crouched down, and made his way towards her.

As Nellie faced the other direction, she thought she heard a twig snap. She turned her head swiftly, but did not see a thing. She turned back around, and Logan was right there and tagged her.

"Got ya!" He laughed.

She laughed too. "Alright."

She got out of her spot, and they walked back to the campgrounds so Nellie could wait for this game to be over.

TDR

Leilani sprinted through the forest with Aaron on her heals. When she came across the tree Kailee was in, Kailee called her up.

Leilani scrambled up the tree and moments later, Aaron was soon below them looking in all different directions, then after a few seconds, took off down a trail leading deeper into the woods.

"Thank you Kailee." Leilani said trying to catch her breath.

"No biggie." Kailee shrugged. "Where were you?"

"I was hiding in a crevice in a small ravine. The reason Aaron found me was because I sneezed."

"Well at least he didn't catch you." Kailee said.

"Seriously." Leilani said. "I don't feel like getting out this early in the game."

TDR

Will and Jermane were staying low, but moving fast through the forest. They haven't seen anyone yet, but were coming up on someone. About two minutes later they soon saw Jess hiding in a picket of tall weeds and grass in a clearing.

"Go that way." Jermane said pointing to Will's right.

Will nodded and moved. Jermane started to creep up behind Jess as he saw Will coming from the right. When Jermane was about five feet away from Jess, She had spotted them and bolted forward.

"Get her!" Will yelled. They both went after her. Although Jermane and Will were real fast, Jess was outrunning them. As they sprinted faster, Jermane tripped and fell to the ground, and Will tripped over them.

They both looked up at each other, then at Jess, back at each other, then said in unison. "Damn."

TDR

Stan was waiting patiently for Chloe to lower her guard. He was waitng for the right moment to tag her. She looked in his direction, but he ducked before she could notice. When she turned back around, Stan looked back up and moved abit closer.

When he saw Chloe relax a bit and sat on a rock, he jumped out of his hiding spot to tag her. She quickly moved out of the way, causing Stan's head to bang onto the rock she was sitting on.

Chloe was then next to him.

"Stan! Are you alright?" she asked frantically?

Stan then shot up his hand and tried to tag her, but she avoided it and started to run as Stan got up and began to chase her.

TDR

Sandra had herself hidden real well in a small cave of rocks on a small hill. She was almost on the other side of the island. This was a perfect place to be alone for a few minutes, or so she thought. What Sandra didn't know is, that Tweek had followed her all the way. He was standing on the hill, and made his way down. When he got to her hiding spot, he instantly lashed and tried to tag her.

She moved out of the way, and began to run. She looked over her shoulder to see Tweek running after her as fast as Owen would toward a honey bun.

"Alright, when did he become that fast?" She wondered.

As she continued to run, Tweek made several attempts to tag her, but failed.

"GAH! I'm will get you sometime!" He called.

She laughed. "Not in this life time!" She called back as she rounded a corner leading back to the camp with Tweek following not too far behind.

TDR

Chip and Butcher are laying on hammocks in the shade and drinking lemonade.

"So how do you think the campers are out there Butcher?" Chip asked.

"Well, I'd say the guys must be having a hard time because the only girl caught so far is Nellie." Butcher said pointing to Nellie who was sitting on a bench waiting for the others to be tagged.

"Well, it might be a while." Chip said.

Butcher nodded.

TDR

Tayuh looked around warily.

"Where are they?" She asked herself. "I haven't seen Aaron or any of the other boys since I left camp." Then she got a terrible thought.

"Oh crap! Please don't tell me I'm lost!"

At that thought, she came out of her hiding spot and was instantly tagged by Aaron and Keith. She was startled.

"How long have you guys been there?" She asked breathing a bit heavy.

"About fifteen minutes." Keith said.

"Then why didn't you tag me when you found me? I thought I was lost." She said a bit mad at them.

"We wanted to see how long it'd be before you saw us." Aaron said.

She sighed. "Let's go." She said.

Aaron put his arm around her shoulder and they went back to camp.

TDR

Michelle was hidden in a bush that was surrounded by a lot of trees. She was just laying back with her hands behind her head. She knew she had the best spot.

"May have been a hassle to get in here, but no one can see me." She thought.

As she lay down, she heard footsteps. She looked through a little hole in the branches and saw Wayne looking around.

She got down and kept an eye on him to make sure he couldn't see her.

When he left, she sighed with relief.

"That was close." She thought to herself.

TDR

Tony ran after Shannon as fast as he could. "You gotta get tired sometime!" He yelled.

"So do you!" She called back.

As they continued running, Tony finally managed to catch up to Shannon and tag her.

"Crap." She groaned.

She and Tony then walked back to camp.

TDR

When Shannon got back to camp, she noticed Aiden had never left to go play, and she told Chip.

"Thanks Shannon. I'll talk to him." He said.

He walked up to him. "Hey Aide, What's up?"

"Nothing." Aiden said in a depressed, quivering tone.

Chip put a hand on his shoulder. "Aiden, I know what happened this morning was pretty rough, but you can't let that keep you from having fun with the others."

"I know, but I just don't want to run into Stan again." He sighed.

"If you do, just stay out of his way you know. Just kind of Keep a distance and you'll be fine."

Aiden nodded.

"So you wanna go on out there or do you wanna cool off for a few more minutes?" Chip asked.

"I'll go." Aiden said standing up and trying to smile a bit, Even though the back of his head felt like it was pummeled with a sledge hammer.

"Great. Now get on out there." Chip said patting his back.

Aiden stood up and headed out into the forest to get in the game.

TDR

As Lacey kept an eye out for of the guys coming to tag her, she saw Aiden walking with his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground. She went over to him.

"Aiden are you alright?" She asked.

"My head still kind of hurts but other than that I'm okay." He answered.

Lacey looked in his eyes. "Aiden, I heard Josh and Jermane talking about why Stan went off on you. They said you were throwing pebbles at him, You slapped him in the face with soap on your hands, then to top that off, you told him he wouldn't do anything about it. Was that all true?" She asked in a calm voice.

Aiden looked at his feet. "Yeah, it's true."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Why Aiden? Stan is huge and could have killed you if he hit you in the temple."

"I know." He said again.

"Then why." She asked.

"Well, I'm kind of tired of how everyone says Stan is real strong and tough, and I just wanted to try to prove he wasn't all that strong."

Lacey looked confused. "Aiden, from what you've seen that guy do, why would you think he isn't that strong? You remember what he did to Tony?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Didn't you think about that before you did all those things to him?"

"I guess not." He said

"Aiden, listen." She said gently. "Stan is who he is. You are who you are. There's really nothing you can actually do about that."

He nodded, and Lacey hugged him. "Aiden, I don't want you to get hurt like that. I love you, and I want you to be safe, but messing with Stan isn't safe."

"I know." He said hugging back. "I promise you I'll never make that mistake again."

"Thanks." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said. "And if you want, I could try to make up with Stan…If he doesn't knock me out as soon as I even look in his direction."

"I don't think he will. Most of the time he seems to get over things pretty fast."

"True." He said.

"Well then go find him and tell me what happens." Lacey said.

"Alright, See ya later." He said going off to find Stan.

TDR

Daniel had found Wendy and was going to tag her. As soon as he got close enough, he leaped out and tagged her.

She screamed and turned around panting. "Where the hell did you come from?" She asked in a shocked tone.

Daniel pointed back in the direction he came. "That way."

"Damn." She said walking back to camp.

TDR

May finally got to sit down and catch a quick breath. Kai had been on her heels for fifteen minutes and she's surprised to still be in this round. That guy is fast.

As she sat, she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. She became a little uneasy. She got up and headed towards the bush. She spread some of the branches apart, and looked in.

Michelle was lying in there looking up at her. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." May said.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here." Michelle said with a pleading look.

May laughed. "Don't worry I won't."

"Thanks." Michelle said.

And with that, May let the branches close back together and was going to go back to sit, but she then saw Kai and now Kenny coming in her direction, but hadn't spotted her yet. She sighed, then took off in the other direction.

TDR

Sarah and Molly had been staying close to each other, and watching eachother's backs.

"You see anyone yet?" Molly asked.

"Not yet." Sarah answered.

"Good, cause-SARAH WATCH OUT!"

Sarah turned around, but it was too late and was tagged by Zachary.

"Dang!" Sarah said going back to camp.

Zack then attempted to tag Molly, but she was quick and got away as he ran after her.

TDR

Rebecca had outsmarted Kalup, and ran him in circles until he was just wandering around aimlessly.

She kept walking. She knew she couldn't waste a minute. As soon as she saw someone, she would take off running so she won't get tagged and out of the game.

"I can do this." She told herself. "I can do this."

TDR

Amy was looking over a bush she was behind to see who was around. When she didn't see anyone, she put her guard down only for a minute, and then heard in her right ear. "Boo."

She jumped and turned around to see Craig standing there.

She laughed and hugged him.

"You get anyone else yet?" She asked.

"Not yet." Craig said.

She kissed his cheek. "Well, you think you could give a little head start?" She asked.

Craig laughed.

"Go on." She took off, and Craig was then after her.

TDR

Ann, Kelsey, Fay, and Allie were all hiding in a spot they found in a small opening out of the forest.

"How long have we been here?" Fay groaned.

"About forty five minutes." Kelsey said.

They all groaned.

"Are they really this stupid?" Allie asked.

"Guess they are." Ann said. "They haven't found us yet."

"But then again we did choose a really good hiding spot." Allie said.

They all agreed, and just decided to wait and see what happens.

A/N: Well that was pretty long. Tell me what you think.


	22. Chapter will be up tonight

Hey guys, Just writing to say that I will have a chapter up tonight. It's just that today is my birthday and I've been running around all day and am exhausted so it may be a while, but there will be a chapter tonigh.

Thanks


	23. Manhunt part 2

Manhunt part 2

"Welcome back."

So far, only Nellie, Tayuh, Sarah, Shannon and Wendy were the only five out so far.

When Sarah got there, Nellie asked, "Who got you?"

"Zack." Sarah sighed. "I never got a chance to avoid it. He popped out of nowhere."

"Psh. That's how Logan got me." Nellie said.

"Well, there are still three more rounds of this." Shannon said shrugging.

The five girls all agreed on that.

TDR

As Michelle stay down in the bushes, several people passed her without even giving so much as a glance down in her hiding spot.

As each person walked by, she would breathe real lightly so the boys wouldn't here her when they walked by.

"I can win this." She said to herself.

She heard footsteps coming toward her and she turned completely still and cautious. When she peered out through a little peek hole in the bush, She saw Stan this time looking out in the forest on the other side of the bush she was in.

Her heart started to beat faster and faster as she got a terrible urge to sneeze.

"Oh no please!" She thought to herself. "Please."

She felt a little relief when Stan headed in the other direction, but still had the urge.

"I'll just have to resist." She thought to herself.

TDR

As Kailee and Leilani hid up in the tree, they were hardly noticeable. Someone would have to really look to see they're up there. They looked down, and saw Craig and Tweek coming by.

"GAH! CRAIG!" Tweek groaned. "How long have we been walking?"

"SHH!" Craig hissed pointing to Kailee's shoe he had spotted inside the tree.

Tweek nodded, and they tiptoed over to it. Craig dived in. After a moment he walked back out with her shoe.

"GAH!" Tweek shrieked. "She always outsmarted us in hide 'n' go seek back home."

Craig nodded, dropped the shoe, and walked off with Tweek.

TDR

Chloe crept through the brush slowly to try not to bring any attention her way. She didn't want to get out of this round. As she moved she heard a twig crack. She turned around and saw Zach sprint toward her.

She darted off just barely avoiding the hooded boy's attempt to tag her.

Zack turned in her direction and went after her.

TDR

Kenny had been after May for quite a few minutes now. Every time he'd almost tag her, she'd juke away from him.

"Man." Kenny thought while he panted. "It's gonna take a lot more than this to get a hold of her."

As they continued to run, May took off into a path of thick brush that Kenny quickly lost her in.

"Crap." He said allowed. Then turned and headed back the other way.

TDR

As Rebecca jogged along the path she was following, she sensed something was a bit wrong.

"This path looks like it wasn't made to long ago. It looks like someone had just been through here a few minutes ago. "She thought to herself.

She looked around, and about 50 yards down the path, was Tony.

She began to back up, and get down low. When Tony headed off into the other direction, she sighed and got up, but when she did, she was suddenly tagged on the shoulder by Will.

"Crap." She groaned.

She headed back to camp with her head hanging in defeat.

TDR

As Aiden walked around, he finally saw Stan getting ready to tag Molly. She tried to get away, but when she tried, Stan took it as a taunt and tagged her instantly.

She sighed and headed back to camp.

Aiden walked up to Stan.

"Hey Stan, I just wanted to say sorry about this morning." He said shakily.

Stan nodded. "It's cool; just don't be doing stuff like that to people." He said.

Aiden nodded. "I won't."

They shook, and then headed off to go find the other girls.

A:N: Sorry it was so short, but I was just too tired to finish it. Next chapter there'll be a lot of drama!


	24. Man Hunt part 3

Man Hunt part 3

"Welcome back!"

Craig sat on a tree stump while Tweek sat on the ground chugging mug after mug of coffee.

"Are you almost done?" Craig groaned.

"GAH! Hold on Craig, haven't you finished your coffee yet?" Tweek asked

"Yeah, about twenty minutes ago." Craig said.

"Fine." Tweek said finishing his coffee.

They both stood up and walked off, but once again, right above them, Kailee and Leilani were sitting side by side doing all they can not to laugh.

TDR

The bench started to fill up even more. "The only reason the guys are doing good is because the girls are letting them win."

"Damn straight." Molly said. "When they go to hide, then we'll turn it up a notch."

"They can have their little glory game for now, but then they're gonna cry in the next round."Shannon joked.

TDR

As Kenny chased after May, something caught his eye. He looked over in a small opening in the forest and saw Allie, Ann, Fay and Kelsey hiding.

He quit chasing May, and headed toward the four.

Allie turned her head. "Did you guys here something?" She asked.

"No." Ann said.

"Nope." Fay said.

"Not me." Kelsey said.

Just then Kenny jumped out of the bushes and managed to tag all four of them.

They were astonished. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" They all asked in unison.

Kenny pointed the other way and walked away.

"Man." They all said in unison again. They all looked at each other. "Uhh." They all said in unison.

TDR

As Chloe walked along the stream, Tweek and Craig ambushed her. They both jumped out of bushes on either side of her and tagged her.

She shrugged. "You boys are in for it when I'm it." She said walking back to camp.

"Whatever." Tweek teased.

"Um, Tweek, I wouldn't take my chances with her." Craig said slowly backing away.

"Why, I'm not s-GLAAA!" Tweek yelped as Chloe's arms went around his neck and then was tossed into the stream.

When he resurfaced, he caught his breath, then looked up at Chloe, who was smiling grimly with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry." He said looking down.

Chloe laughed and pulled him out, then headed back to camp.

TDR

Back at camp, Butcher was seeing how many girls were left.

"Ok Chip we still got ten left out there. Sandra, Michelle, Kailee, Leilani, Amy, Kassandra, Lacey, Jess, May, Jennifer." Butcher said.

"Thank you." Chip said.

"Can't believe you're out." Allie said to Chloe. Chloe shrugged.

"Tweek and Craig are in for it." She said. "Tweek for some reason is feeling confident, but Craig's scared out of his mind."

Allie laughed.

TDR

Amy scanned her area, as she backed up, she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

She screamed and turned around.

"Even with a head start." Craig teased.

She laughed and hugged him. When they let go, Amy headed back to camp.

TDR

Stan and Aiden had been after Sandra for ten minutes. After a few more minutes of chasing, they stopped. "Time out." Stan gasped. "I need a breather break every now and then."

"Same." Aiden said collapsing face first on the ground.

Stan picked him up by the collar and set him upright on a rock.

"Thanks." He said.

"Yep." Stan said. "Eh dude, sorry bout this morning."

"Trust me dude, now that I think about it, I deserved every ounce of that." Aiden said.

"No dude, I went too far. I shouldn't have done anything like that. I should've just popped you in the face or the head once and just left it at that."

"Dude, It's alright. I deserved it. I was acting like a total ass to you man. The only thing you did was save me before I did something that stupid to someone who would have pulled a gun or knife on me and killed me." Aiden said.

Stan laughed. "Dude, trust me, What I did this morning was unnecessary."

"Maybe Chloe was right." Stan thought to himself. "I do gotta try and calm down a bit."

"Come on, let's go get Sandra." Aiden said.

TDR

Kai, Logan, and Will, met up with Tweek and Craig, and they formed a small alliance to go find the remaining nine.

"Have you guys seen any of them?" Craig asked. "I got Amy not too long ago."

"Yeah, we all know you did." Will joked.

"Oh, this is coming from the one hitting on MY sister." Craig joked back.

"She likes me better than you." Will laughed.

"Boy, I'll make you my camp bitch!" Craig said as the other three began to laugh.

"You're already Kailee's!" Will shot back.

"OOOOOOO!" The others laughed.

"Shut up Will, you're about to be mine!"

"Try to then!" Will said with a smile on his face.

Craig slapped him playfully in the face. "Bitch." Craig said.

"Ooh!" The other three laughed.

"CRAIG!" Will shouted smiling.

"WILL!" Craig said laughing.

"Settle this in tap out!" Kai said. "No punching, no kicking."

"After this round of Man hunt's over." Craig said still smiling.

"Yeah." Will said. "You're on."

TDR

Sandra and Jennifer were hiding together.

"You see anything?" Jennifer asked Sandra who was peering out of the spot to see if any of the guys were around.

"No, coast is clear." Sandra said. They both relaxed a bit, but got real tense when they heard footsteps a few feet away.

Before they knew it, Sandra was tagged by Wayne and Jennifer by Tony.

"Damn." Sandra hissed as they walked back to camp.

TDR

As Leilani and Kailee sat in the tree, they heard rustling in the branches above them. They looked up, then all of a sudden Kassandra came down in between them.

"HEY GUYS HOW LONG YOU TWO BEEN HERE?" She asked in her usual loud voice.

"Pretty much the whole game." Leilani answered.

"COOL, MIND IF I STAY HERE FOR A BIT?" Kassandra asked.

Leilani and Kailee looked at each other. "Only if you don't talk so loud." Leilani said.

"But, you're loud sometimes." Kassandra said.

"Yeah, but I feel like winning." Leilani said.

Just then, they heard a whistle. The three looked down to see Craig, Tweek, Kai, Logan and Will looking up at them. Craig had Kailee's shoe.

"Crap." Kailee hissed. "They found us."

"Yep." Leilani said, "might as well go down."

"WAIT!" Kassandra shouted. "THEY HAVENT TAGGED US YET."

Craig and Will then swung up the tree and were getting closer to the three girls level. Kassandra hissed at them.

As the climbed, Will slipped and fell, he bumped into Craig and they both fell ten feet to the ground. Kailee gasped. "Craig, Will!"

The three climbed down as fast as they could to aide Craig and Will. When they got down there, Leilani went to Will and Kailee went to Craig.

"Guys are you alright?" Kailee asked frantically.

Craig started to get up.

"Are you alright?" Kailee asked again.

"Just a few scratches." Craig said.

"Same." Will said also standing up.

"Good." Kailee said. "Now lets get you gus back to camp."

Kai tagged the three of them. "Now lets go."

Kailee rolled her eyes and hit him in the stomach , and they left while Kai picked himself up off the ground.

TDR

"Only four left!" Chip announced over the loud speaker. "Michelle, May, Jess and Lacey!"

TDR

Kenny was now coming up on Jess. When he was within ten feet from her, she turned around and smiled. "Hey Ken."

"Hey Jess." He said, trying his best this time not to break down into a sweat.

"Well," She said, "Looks like you got me."

Kenny hesitated, but before he could tag her, she quickly backed up. Kenny moved forward, then soon he was running after her.

As they ran, they both came upon May, Jess stopped to tell May that Kenny was coming, but it was too late, Kenny got there, and tagged both of them, then they both headed back to camp.

TDR

Now only Lacey and Michelle were left. Michelle was still hiding in the bushes, and Lacey was actually near camp.

Lacey moved silently through the thick brush of the forest. She had not seen anyone since she had talked with Aiden. As she moved, she was suddenly tagged by both Aiden and Stan. Instead of being mad, she was delighted to see that Stan and Aiden were now getting along.

"Well at least you two are friends now." She said smiling.

Stan shrugged. "I went a bit rougher than I should have."

Lacey laughed and headed back to camp.

TDR

When Lacey arrived back to camp, Chip counted everyone up.

"Well," He said, "Looks like the winner of this round is Michelle!"

"Where is she?" Wendy asked.

Chip got on the loud speaker.

"Michelle, come on back to camp, you have won this round."

TDR

"YES!" Michelle cheered. "Next time we hide, I'm coming right back here!"

When she got back to camp, the next round was starting.

"Ok, now it's time for the boys to hide!" Chip announced.

Chloe looked at Tweek and Craig with a grim smile. "Oh Tweek, Craig, remember what I said."

"What did I do?" Craig asked backing away.

Chloe shrugged. "You were with him."

"That's not fair." Craig protested.

"Oh well." Chloe said.

"Not scared." Tweek said. Chloe glared at him, and Tweek backed down.

Will walked up to Craig. "We still playing tap out?"

"Hell yeah." Craig said. "I still gotta make you my camp bitch."

Will laughed. "Whatever you say."

"Ok guys." Chip announced. "The girls got ten minutes to hide, but the boys get fifteen because they're going to need it. Especially Tweek and Craig."

"I didn't even do anything." Craig groaned.

"Whatever." Chip said. "GO!"

All the boys ran into the forest to go hide. Chloe formed an alliance with Kailee and Amy, although they weren't too thrilled with having to be around each other, but they wanted to get Tweek and Craig so they got over it for THIS round.

"Go on girls. Oh, and I told you this show wouldn't be so bad." Chip said.

"We've heard that one before." Allie, Fay, Kelsey and Ann all once again said in unison. They once again looked at each other, and the other girls looked at them with strange looks.

"Um, ok?" Chip said. "GO!"

The girls all headed out into the woods to go hunt down their brothers.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry it took so long.


	25. Manhunt part 4

_Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got out of school on the 2nd__ and I just needed a BREAK from anything that has to do with words or thinking. lol. Anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

Tony was running as fast as he could to find a spot to hide. He sprinted for almost fifteen minutes and all he managed to do was go in circles.

"Ok I swear, if I don't find a spot to hide soon I'm screwed!" He panicked.

As he continued to run, he finally found a spot to hide between two large rocks hidden by vines, moss and shrubbery and was camouflaged perfectly.

TDR

Tweek and Craig were scared out of their minds. "GAH! SHE'S GONNA HUNT US DOWN, KILL US, GUT US AND HANG US OVER A FIREPLACE!" Tweek shrieked.

"Shut up!" Craig panicked. "I'm panicked enough, the LAST thing I need is you saying she's gonna gut us!"

"WHERE DO WE GO?" Tweek screamed.

Craig slapped a hand over Tweek's mouth. "Stop screaming!" He hissed.

"Sorry!" Tweek whispered.

"Ok." Craig said. "We gotta hide good, and we have to hide _fast!" _Craig said calming down a bit.

TDR

Stan was helping Kenny into a small hole in the side of a small cliff Kenny had found, but could not get into do to his size.

"Ok you're in Ken." Stan said.

"Thanks Stan." Kenny said.

"No problem." Stan said before heading off. Kenny then ducked down a bit lower into the little hole to stay hidden.

TDR

Aiden and Jason were hiding deep in the forest behind the thick brush and plants. Jason was still concerned about what Stan had done to Aiden that morning.

"Dude, are you sure you're alright?" Jason asked.

"Dude, it's ok I'm fine. I have a small headache and welt on the back of my head, but I'm fine." Aiden said.

Jason growled. "Stan better hope to God he doesn't have to fight me on this show."

"Jason, chill," Aiden said. "I started crap with him and I got what I deserved."

"Dude you didn't deserve any of that! I'm gonna crush that punk!"

TDR

"Jermaine!" Will whispered. "You see anything?"

"SHH!" Jermaine hissed. "They're coming.

The two shut their mouths instantly and watched as Wendy, Fay, and Sandra walked by.

When they passed, they let out a sigh relief, then the two were tagged.

"What the?" Will jumped.

Wendy laughed. "You two back to camp." She said smiling. Fay and Sandra laughed.

"Damn!" Jermaine hissed as they walked back to camp.

TDR

Michelle and Nellie were looking carefully for any of the boys hiding. When they spotted Kalup out in the open, they instantly darted after him. As they chassed him threw the forest, they started to catch up to him. Even though Kalup was fast, he wasn't fast enough to outrun Nellie and Michelle and was tagged before he even had a chance to get away.

TDR

Back at camp, Chip and Butcher were bust dogging the three boys who were already captured.

"There's already been THREE of you guys caught!" Chip laughed.

"YOU GUYS ARE PATHETIC!" Butcher boomed. "IT TOOK YOU GUYS THIS LONG TO CATCH ONLY ONE OF YOUR SISTERS!"

Jermaine, Kalup and Will hung their heads in shame.

"You guys better do a lot better than this next time you guys go to hide." Chip said as Butcher continued to yell.

TDR

"Oh Tweek, Craig!" Chloe called in a voice that she knew was completely menacing Tweek and Craig.

Tweek and Craig were both in a bush trying not to scream.

Chloe did the menacing call again. "Tweeeek, Craaaaig, you have to come out sometime."

Tweek lost it and fled the bush they were hiding in. Craig peeked out and saw Tweek running from Chloe who was just walking calmly and smiling grimly in his direction.

Craig's head bent down, and he put a thumbs down sign. "Bye, bye Tweek," Craig said laying back. "It was nice knowing ya."

TDR

Kailee and Leilani were after Logan who had a decent head start on them. As he continued to run, he felt his legs starting to weaken and began to slow down.

This was a good opportunity and Leilani and Kailee took it and tagged him. And now he was the fourth guy out.

"Nice job Lani." Kailee said.

"You too." Leilani said.

They then headed back into the woods to go find the other boys who had not been caught yet.

TDR

Kenny was still in the hole on the ledge he had found. He had seen a lot of people running by, and he was never noticed.

He then decided to take a chance and go have a look around and just hope he would not get caught. He carefully climbed out of the hole and looked around. After carefully scoping the area, he walked slowly into the woods.

He walked around for about ten minutes without seeing anyone. As he walked, he heard rustling in the bushes. He stopped right there, and looked around. When he turned around to go back to the little cave he found, he saw Jess.

"Hi Ken." She said smiling.

"Hey Jess." Kenny muffled while taking a few steps back. Jess moved for ward with each step Kenny took backwards.

Finally Kenny turned around and bolted. Jess took off after him laughing.

TDR

Rebecca moved slowly towards Stan who was sleeping on a rock for some odd reason. When she got about five feet away from him, he woke up.

When he saw her, he got up and tried to run, but Rebecca tagged him.

"Got ya, macho boy." She teased.

Stan grumbled to himself as he headed back to camp. He was thinking about all the crap he was now gonna get for this.

"If only I didn't fall asleep."

TDR

Josh poked his head out from behind the tree he was hiding from.

"Where is everyone?" He asked himself. What he didn't realize is, he was all the way on the other side of the island and way out of bounds of the game.

"Hm. Oh well." He said before going back behind the tree.

TDR

Chip and Butcher were laughing right in Stan's face.

"DUDE!" Chip laughed. "REALLY? You're already out?"

"The big boy is already out!" Butcher exclaimed. Their taunts were not exactly helping Stan calm down.

Kalup, Will, Jermaine, and Logan were snickering, but then Stan gave them one of his "death stares." They shut-up instantly, and their faces went from smiles, to blank. Even Jermaine's.

Butcher and Chip continued to laugh and taunt Stan. Stan just took a deep breath, and did what Chloe would want him to do, and just walked away.

TDR

Aaron quietly and slowly stepped through the woods to avoid being seen. He poked his head up a few times just to make sure he wasn't being followed.

While he moved along, he came across Amy and May. He quickly moved behind a tree, and kept quiet. He could hear them moving forward. Toward him.

He quietly moved to the other side of the tree trunk and watched them walk in the opposite direction. He breathed a sigh of relief, and took off.

TDR

Craig peered threw a gap in the bush he was in to see if Tweek was nearby, and to also make sure he was still alive.

He saw Keith coming by and he got called him over.

"PST! Keith, over here!" Craig whispered.

Keith turned his head and walked over to him. "What is it dude, Sandra's catching up fast."

"Have you seen Tweek?" Craig asked.

"No. Why?" Keith asked.

"He freaked out ran, and now Chloe's after him."

"I haven't seen him dude." Keith said.

"Ok, come find me if you see him though."

"Ok."

TDR

Joe was running as fast as he could from May who was obviously about to catch him.

Joe ran faster and faster, and so did May. No matter what, he couldn't outrun her. And then finally, Joe tried running up a steep hill but slipped and rolled back down.

As soon as he got up, May tagged him and Joe was out.

"Man." He groaned while heading back to camp. "I know I could have done that batter."

TDR

Kenny continued to run from Jess who was able to keep up with him. Kenny tried to hide behind a cluster of bushes, but she found him and the chase was back on.

"Nice try." Jess laughed as she continued to chase Kenny. "But I will get you!"

TDR

Wayne kept an eye on Fay, who was about twenty meters away from him. When he got the chance, he would run way to avoid being caught.

He then saw her wave her hand at Sandra who then came to her.

Wayne back slowly away, then turned around to run, but was instantly tagged by Sarah. Who had been watching him the whole time.

"You're out!" She laughed.

Wayne turned around, and headed back to camp. His head hanging in defeat.

_Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I promise that now that I have had a break, I will start updating more often. I'll try to get a new chapter up every few days, so stay tuned!_


	26. Man Hunt part 5

Man Hunt part 5

"Welcome back!"

Tweek was still running as fast as he could from Chloe who was just walking slightly fast and was still able to keep up with him.

"GAH! YOU BETTER GIVE UP, I'M WARNING YOU!" Tweek screamed.

"Was that a threat?" Chloe asked, speeding up.

"Oh God what have I done?" Tweek panicked.

"Made things a whooole lot worse." Chloe said.

Tweek screamed and started to run faster.

TDR

Craig still sat in the bush he was hiding in. "Oh what to do." He sighed.

After thinking for a few moments, he decided.

"Well I guess I could start writing my will." He shrugged. "It's not going to be too long before Chloe catches Tweek and comes after me."

He took a piece of paper and a pencil out of his pocket and began to write.

TDR

Aiden and Jason were moving all over the woods trying to find a good spot to hide, but no place seemed good enough to them.

"Dude, we're screwed unless we can find a spot to hide!" Aiden panicked.

"I know!" Jason said pacing back and forth trying to think of somewhere to hide. He then got a good idea.

"Follow me," He whispered. "We'll hide in the obstacle course."

"From training day?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah," Jason said. "Let's go."

TDR

Aaron and Keith were all they could not to laugh as they taunted Tayuh by yelling from behind the thick brush and tree's they were hiding behind.

"ELLO!" Aaron called.

Tayuh once again started looking around rapidly while getting annoyed by their taunts.

"Over here!" Keith yelled in a hill-billy like voice.

Tayuh spun around in their direction. They were rolling on the ground holding in waves of laughter.

As they rolled, and paid no attention to anything else going on around them, they were suddenly tagged by Jennifer, and Nellie.

"You too really need to learn to pay attention to your surroundings." Jennifer teased.

The two boys turned and headed back to camp.

TDR

Zack backed up slowly as he saw Sandra coming through a path not too far away from him.

He prayed to not be caught. As he backed up, he heard screaming. He turned around and saw Tweek darting through the forest.

He felt like laughing, but his face went to a complete blank as he saw that it was Chloe chasing him.

"I don't like that." Zack sighed sitting down in between two trees. "I don't like it at all."

TDR

Josh was running from Michelle who was having no trouble at all catching up to him. He panted heavily as he ran, ducking under branches, jumping over rocks, but no matter what, Michelle was right behind him and he could not get away.

As he continued to run, he started to get ahead of her.

"Yes!" he thought looking back at her.

When he looked back, he was out of the game, because right in front of him was Ann. He tried to stop in time but he couldn't and she tagged him.

"You're out." She smiled.

"No I'm not." Josh said.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked. "You're so out."

"No I'm not." Josh said.

"Just go back to camp." Ann said shoving him aside and walking away with Michelle.

Josh shook his head and walked back to camp.

"I'm not out."

TDR

Kenny was still running from Jess who was still real close to catching Kenny. As Kenny ran, he began to start feeling weak and dehydrated and started to slow down.

Soon, Kenny came to a stop and slowly dropped on his knees and soon, was passed out on the ground.

"Kenny!" Jess exclaimed running over to aide Kenny. "Ken, are you alright?"

When he didn't answer, she tried to take off his hood, but Kenny's hand gently came onto her wrist. "Don't take off my hood." He said panting.

"Ken, I have to!" She said in a panicked voice. "I think you're getting a heat stroke."

"I'm fine." He said softly.

Jess still was scared. "I'm gonna go get help," She said. "I'll be right back Kenny."

She bolted off as fast as she could. She felt horrible about leaving him there, but she had no choice. She ran off calling for anyone close by to come help.

TDR

"Okay, let's see…" Craig said still going over his will list. "I'll leave my bass to Sophie, my hamster to Lucy, and, uh, hmm, I wonder if Kailee and Bridge would take my goldfish?"

He then heard a stick snap. He peered through the bush and saw Rebecca walking by the bush. He went dead silent and put the pencil and piece of paper down.

Rebecca looked around for a minute, then headed back off on her search.

"Whew,' He said when she left. "Ok, now where was I? Oh yeah." He thought for sec.

"Ok, and I'll leave my surfboard to Lucy…"

TDR

Chip and Butcher were counting up how many guys were out.

"So far, there's ten of you guys out so far," Butcher said.

"Dang." Chip said.

"Yep." Butcher nodded. "Ten already."

Chip shook his head and turned his back to the ten who were out.

TDR

Jess was in a frenzy trying to find help for Kenny.

"May! Wayne! Anyone?" She called. She then finally got a response.

"Jess, is that you?" The voice belonged to May.

"May hurry up, this is an emergency!" She panicked.

When May finally got there, Jess grabbed her arm and started to run.

"Jess what's wrong?" May asked

"It's Kenny! I think he's having a heat stroke from his sweatshirt!" Jess nearly cried.

"What!" May exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"Hurry up!" Jess said running faster.

TDR

Amy was carefully scanning the are for any of the remaining eleven boys who have not been caught yet. Well, not exactly the other ten. She was looking for Craig.

Amy looked everywhere but just couldn't find him, she then got an idea.

She called for Craig, and after he didn't answer, she started to fake cry to try to lure him out.

Craig was still in the bush writing out his will when he heard Amy "crying." He looked at his paper. "Done."

He folded it up and put it in his pocket. And then got up to go find her.

When he finally found her, with her face folded in her hands "crying," Craig impulsively hugged her.

"What's wrong Amy?" He asked in a concerned voice. She looked up at him. She was smiling. Craig let go, and backed up. As he backed up he suddenly saw Tweek dart in front of him.

"What the-" He started. he turned around and saw Chloe standing there with a grim smile on her face. Craig's pupils dilated.

"I guess I'll get you first." She said.

Craig gulped, and took the piece of paper out of his pocket. "Will you give this to Kailee?" He asked.

"Uh, sure but what is it?" Chloe asked taking it.

"My will." Craig said.

Chloe shrugged, and put the peace in her pocket.

Craig then turned around, and ran with Chloe darting after him.

All the time, Amy had a really confused look on her face.

"What just happened?"

TDR

Lacey and Allie were cautiously stalking Logan who was just walking normally through the forest as if it was a regular day.

Lacey gestured Allie to sneak around and try to get as close as possible. Allie nodded, and started to move closer. Lacey just sped up slightly to keep up with Logan.

As he walked, he heard footsteps. He turned around and looked around, but saw no one. He shrugged, then turned around. But when he did, Allie bolted at him. He tried to turn and run, but Lacey was right there and he was tagged.

"Damn." He snarled. Then headed back to camp.

Allie and Lacey high-fived each other, and continued searching for the remaining boys.

TDR

AN: Sorry, it was short, I'm kinda hitting writers block. Anyone think they can help? I'd appreciate it. Thanks.


	27. Chapter 27

Well, once again I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys liked the TDR sequel preview I put up. Things are going to change up a bit in the story. I've read it and a lot of it didn't make a lot of sense to me. (No I'm not deleting it, but I'm just changing up the contrast here.) But I'm finishing the man-hunt games. Enjoy!

Tony scrambled as fast as he could as Wendy, Michelle, and Molly charged for him. Tony kept looking back every few seconds; Each time his eyes getting wider. He really didn't want to be caught.

"C'mon Tony," Molly called, "Just let us end this quick so we can hide and show you guys up again!"

"Never!" Tony shouted jumping over a small creek.

"Ok, I guess we have to do it the hard way!" Wendy called.

"Whatever!" Tony shouted back.

TDR

Craig ran and ran, and Chloe walked, and walked.

"Oh come on!" Craig yelled in frustration. "All I did was tag you!"

"Big mistake!" Chloe laughed.

"Be gone demon!" Craig howled.

Chloe laughed, and just kept walking after him.

TDR

Jess led May to the spot where Kenny was. They knelt down beside him.

"Kenny! Are you alright?" May panicked.

Kenny opened his eyes and slightly nodded, but did not speak.

"Come on Ken, we need to take your hood off!" Jess said.

Kenny nodded no, then stood up. He grabbed Jess's hand and put it on his shoulder.

"Tagged." He gasped. Then he walked back to camp.

TDR

Ann walked through the woods not really caring if she caught anyone or not, but she really wouldn't mind tagging Stan just to show him up. As she walked, something caught the corner of her eye. She spotted Daniel peeking in the opposite direction. She just casually walked over to him, and tagged him.

"You're out." She said.

"Damn it." Daniel muttered walking back to camp. I knew I should've hid in that tree.

Ann rolled her eyes and just walked on to try and find any other guys.

TDR

Will calmly scanned the area for any of the girl hunters looking for him and his companions.

"No one yet." He whispered down to Zach.

Zach peeked his head out. "Next time, I choose where we hide." He said pulling a thorn vine out of the rear end of his pants.

Will chuckled, and just looked back out but when he did, he saw Lacey and Allie running at them.

"Run!" he shouted. He got out an ran, but Zach was trapped by the thorn bush.

"What dumbass actually chooses to hide in a thorn bush?" He shouted at Will.

"What dumbass actually agrees to do it?" Will called back.

Zach then quickly jumped up and ran as they got closer.

TDR

Kailee and Leilani walked through the forest looking for their brothers and any other of the boys they could find.

"I haven't seen anyone for a while." Leilani pointed out.

"That's because most of them have been caught." Kailee laughed.

"Oh yeah." Leilani said.

All of a sudden they saw Craig run out of a bush screaming. He ran right passed them before they could react.

"What the-" Kailee started. Then Chloe walked out.

"Chloe what's his-" Kailee started, but Chloe handed her the will Craig had written for her and their sisters.

"What's this?" Kailee asked.

"Craig's will." Chloe said walking back after Craig.

Kailee and leilani looked at each other, then just shrugged and walked away.

TDR

Aiden and Jason kept themselves hidden really well. They were in a small ditch hidden by a bunch of little trees and bushes.

"I think we're safe." Aiden said.

"We should be," Jason said, "I mean, this place is hidden extremely well so we should be ok."

"Yeah," Aiden agreed, " Plus, we're kind of in the other direction than everyone else."

"Hey boys!" Screamed a voice on the even taller ledge behind them.

They jumped. It was Kassandra.

"What the, how the, who the…where did you come from?" Jason gasped.

"I just kept a close eye on you guys," She said. "Now come here!"

They quickly jumped and began to run as Kassandra chased them.

As they ran, Jason tripped and rolled onto the ground. Before he could even roll back to his stomach, Kassandra dived right onto him.

"Gotcha!" She squealed.

"Save yourself Aiden!" Jason yelled.

TDR

Back at camp, Chip and Butcher were still giving the caught boys crap. Except for Kenny who was on an IV in the infirmary.

"This is just sad I mean, even macho steroid monkey over there is already out, this shouldn't take too much longer."

"Bite me." Aaron muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT BOY?" Butcher snapped.

"Nothing sir!" Aaron yelped saluting Butcher.

"That's what I thought!" Butcher boomed. "Now drop and give me twenty!"

Aaron did as he was told, as Chip laughed.

TDR

Tom was completely camouflaged in the brush with his bush costume.

"They'll never find me in this." he said sipping a juice box.

He peeked out and saw Kailee and Leilani walking through the forest. When they were gone, he turned back around.

"I'm golden." He said.

TDR

Tweek stood just clear in the open just staring blankly at a tree that for some reason, looked like a cup of coffee.

"Ngg-That. Looks. Like…COFFEEE!" He shrieked.

Out in the forest, Sandra heard Tweek, and looked out into the clearing at him. He was facing away from her.

She silently tip toed her way over to him, and tagged him.

"AHH!" He screamed. "THEY'RE GONNA GET ME, SOMEONE HELP!"

Sandra quickly put her hands on his shoulders, and spoke softly. "Calm down Tweek. No ones out to get you. All I did was tag you, okay?"

Tweek nodded. As Sandra stared at him, she stopped thinking for a moment, and was actually about to KISS him, but she caught herself.

"Ok," She thought to herself, "What the hell just came over me?"

She turned, and walked back to go look for other guys to tag.

TDR

As Zach ran, he could hear Lacey and Allie catching up. He sped up.

"I refuse to be caught!" he shouted.

"Too bad!" Allie laughed.

Zach groaned and kept running until he finally ran out of breath and slowed down. When he did, he realized they were still coming, so he quickly started to run again, but the little break he took ruined his chances of getting away and Lacey and Allie caught him.

"Gotcha." Allie said pinching his cheek.

He grumbled to himself and walked back to camp.

"Stupid Will."

TDR

Tony was still on the move. He jumped over rocks and tried to juke, but no matter what, he was not able to lose Wendy, Michelle or Molly.

As he ran, he ran into a dead end. He hopped onto the edge and tried to climb, but it was too late. The trio of girls had tagged him.

He shook each of their hands out of respect and head back to camp.

"Well at least he wasn't a sore loser about it." Michelle said.

Molly and Wendy nodded in agreement.

TDR

Will was still running through the forest when he realized he had lost Zach and the girls. He turned around and looked around.

"Ok then." He said. When he turned back around, Nellie was leaning against a tree that was behind him.

He dropped his head. Nellie laughed and just walked up and hugged him. "Tag." She said.

"Bleh." He said turning and walking back to camp.

"Sorry bro." She laughed.

"It's cool." He called back

TDR

Craig was now running out of breath. When he got to a tree, he turned and saw Chloe coming, but when she came into sight, Craig had a terrible vision that she knocked down a tree.

When she got to him, she smiled. Craig stood up and put himself into a wrestling stance (the only combat sport experience he has ever had)

"Hate to tell ya buddy," She chuckled, "but Stan does wrestling too. And I've wrestled a for his team a few times."

"Damn," Craig hissed, "Well I'm not going down without a fight…or match."

'Ok then." Chloe said.

Craig took a step forward, but Chloe quickly snatched his arms and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground as Chloe put him into a tight and painful torella tilt. (A wrestling move)

"OWIE!" Craig screeched as Chloe's elbow dug into his rib cage. "It hurts!"

Chloe laughed and let him go. "That's only the beginning, now scurry on back to camp."

Craig made a full sprint B-line towards camp.

TDR

As Aiden ran through the forest, he realized he suddenly got the gut wrenching feeling he was being watched. He looked around, and when he least expected it, Rebecca had ambushed him. He began to run, but then Sarah popped out of the brush. He turned the opposite direction and then realized he was trapped when Jennifer and Tayuh cornered him.

"Damn." He said plainly looking down as the four tagged him. "Just damn."

TDR

When Aidne got back to camp, he saw everyone else who had been tagged.

"I'm ashamed of you boys," Butcher said as the girls snickered behind him, "All of you drop and give me fifty now! Except you Hoody." Butcher said to Kenny, who still had the IV.

"Well, the winner is Tom!" Chip announced. He got over the loud speaker.

"Tom, report back to camp, you have won." Chip announced.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All the campers heard echo from the woods.

When Tom got back, all the campers got a break and went to go get lunch.

"We will have our last two games after lunch," Chip announced, "Be ready!"

Hope you all enjoyed. If you think my writing has improved or hasn't improved, please tell me what you think. Thanks!


	28. Manhunt part 7

And we're back.

During lunch, all the girls; (including Chip and Butcher) Kept giving the boys crap about their performance in the man-hunt game.

"How long was the game again Chip?" Leilani laughed.

"A little less than forty five minutes." Chip laughed.

Keith stuck his tongue out at Leilani. She laughed.

"Yeah, and Craig got whooped by Chloe!" Rebecca laughed. All the girls burst out in a storm of laughter.

"Bite me." Craig muttered eating his sandwich.

"What was that?" Rebecca asked.

"You heard me loud and clear." Craig retorted.

"Oh, don't make me get Chloe on you." Rebecca said.

Craig scoffed. "Whatever you say. Now why don't you go get on your little cheerleader outfit and do a little dance so we can have dinner and a show." Craig said smirking at Rebecca.

Rebecca turned around. "Wrong choice of words." She said wagging her finger.

"Oh really?" Craig smiled as he turned around.

"Yes," Rebecca said, "Chloe, care to help me?"

"Yes." Chloe said smiling.

They stood up and began to walk over to Craig. He casually stood up and walked to the door. When he got to it, Chloe and Rebecca were walking fast. Craig plowed through the door and took off down the campgrounds. The two girls laughed and went back to their lunch.

TDR

All the campers were gathered around Chip and Butcher as the Manhunt games began to start again. Craig was up in a tree with Rebecca and Chloe hanging out at the base.

"You want to come down yet Craig?" Stan mocked.

"Screw off." Craig called down.

Stan laughed.

"Ok guys, time to start out third round of Manhunt," Chip announced, "Girls it's your turn to hide so get on out there. Again 10 minutes to hide."

The girls set off. When they were all gone, Craig climbed down from the tree.

"Hey Chloe what are you still doing here?" Kai joked. He and the others laughed as Craig scrambled back up the tree.

"Not funny assholes!" Craig snapped.

TDR

Nellie scurried as far as she could into the forest as she could to avoid getting caught. She was determined to win this round.

As she ran, she noticed a little empty cave. Although it was empty and she could see the whole space, there was just something about it that made her feel uneasy. It looked eerie and frightening, and she just had a bad feeling that something was wrong. She quickly turned and ran away as she could and went to find another hiding spot.

TDR

Amy did what she knew no one would expect her to do. She went to go hide her cabin when no one was watching.

When she got in, she turned on her T.V. but turned the volume down really low.

She laughed as she popped open a soda. "I got this." She said to herself. "I got this."

TDR

Allie and Lacey ran into the dense brush of the forest. However, they could still see camp, and keep an eye on the boys and see which way they'd come from.

"We have to stay as quiet as possible." Allie pointed out.

"Right," Lacey said, "Stay invisible, and alert!"

The loud speaker blared. "5 more minutes hiders!" Chip announced.

Allie and Lacey crouched down in the brush.

TDR

Rebecca and Chloe hid themselves behind a mound of dirt. They were going to ambush Craig, and Tweek if they saw him.

"Tweek's going be difficult to catch," Rebecca said, "Have you seen him run when he's scared?"

"Yes," Chloe said, "He's faster than a mad kangaroo on crack."

Rebecca laughed. "Yeah that's a good way to put it."

TDR

Sandra just walked through the forest thinking about what she had almost done earlier that day.

"What would he have done if I did do it?" She asked herself.

She stopped.

"Wait…why would me of all people be worrying about this?"

She quickly took off to go find a hiding spot.

TDR

Molly hid under a big pine tree she had found. There was a big enough hole for her and Fay to hide under.

"I think we should be ok here…as long as there aren't any pine needles on me when we leave." Fay said.

Molly nodded in agreement.

TDR

Tayuh and Jennifer scrambled for cover in the trees when Chip blared the loud speaker.

"One more minute left!"

They wiped the sweat from their foreheads in relief that they were now hidden.

TDR

Wendy and Shannon were still without a hiding spot, so they split up to go find.

"Come find if you get one, but be careful!" Shannon called.

"You too!" Shannon called back.

The loud speaker blared. "TIMES UP!" Chip called, "GO GET 'EM BOYS!"

All the girls heard the boys whooping a shouting as they came to look for them all.

"Get going!" Shannon hissed.

TDR

Joe ran through the forest with stealth looking for the hiding girls. As he went, the corner of his eye caught something. He saw May still without a hiding spot. He crouched down, and quietly made his way to her.

When Joe was about 12 feet away, May quickly darted in the other direction. She had known he was there the whole time. However, Joe gave chase.

TDR

Tony Was after Ann who was able to outrun him for most of the time, but he soon caught her, and she was out.

"Whew," Tony said catching her breath, "You're fast."

"Thanks," Ann said walking back to camp, "Good luck finding the others."

"Thanks." Tony said running off.

TDR

Kailee was crouching in between two fallen trees. She was hidden real well. Especially since she had piled some twigs, sticks and leaves around her.

She heard footsteps coming her way. She peered up, and saw that it was Jess. She sighed with relief.

"Jess!" She whispered.

Jess turned around. "Kailee?" She said.

"Get in here!" Kailee said waving her hand.

Jess quickly jumped into the hiding spot. "Have you seen anyone?" She asked Kailee.

"Not yet," Kailee answered, "Have you?"

"I just got away from Logan, but I think he's still around here." Jess said. But almost immediately after she finished her sentence, Logan and Kalup ambushed them and tagged them out. They were speechless.

"Where did you come from?" Kailee gasped. Logan pointed from the other direction.

"Damn." Jess said as they headed back to camp.

TDR

Back at camp Chip was a bit shocked that the three girls were captured so quickly.

"Come on guys, what happened?" Chip asked.

"We just got caught." Kailee shrugged.'

"It was kind of my fault we did." Jess said looking down.

"It's ok Jess," Kailee said, "No need to feel bad."

"I just didn't care." Ann said reading a book.

Jess and Kailee just rolled their eyes.

TDR

"Oh, shh!" Rebecca hissed to Chloe, "Here comes Tweek."

Chloe turned and saw the twitchy blonde boy walking towards them. He was nervously looking around.

"Ngg-they're gonna get me. They're gonna get me. I'm not even hiding and they're still gonna get me!" He panicked.

As soon as he got close enough, Chloe and Rebecca sprang out at him. He them flipped out and ran.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I KNEW IT! HEEELLLLP!" Tweek screamed throughout the island.

The other campers popped their heads out of trees and bushes to see what was wrong.

TDR

Chip was in front of the camera. "Ok, we're going to take a short break and find out if Tweek's alright. Until then, enjoy the commercial break.

(Switches to Geico commercial)

"Can switching to Geico really save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance?…Is bringing your cat near Peppy the Pew a bad idea?

Shows a graphic scene of Peppy the Pew and a cat.

XD just a joke I made up when I saw a Geico commercial one day. Lol, hope you enjoyed. More to come!


End file.
